Things Are Never As They Seem
by SweeTarts151
Summary: One a cheerleader, one a loser. One reason why it could never work out, but what if there is more than school hierarchy against them. One born evil, one born good. Two girls in a struggle to figure themselves out. Faberry pairing W/ Pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar so feel free to correct me and I apologize.  


I walk into school with bags under my eyes and a tired sluggish gait. Last night was unbearable, the pain hurt more than I anticipated it would. My 'fathers' they were really just my keepers had warned me about it. "Hey freak-show was shouted behind me, as I turn around i'm hit by the icy goodness that is a delicious drink but horrible facial. A nameless new hockey player just slushied me as a 'initiation'. As turn and walk away, my eyes blurring from the syrup and ice I bump into something red and white. I barely hear a "watch it" before the pain interrupts, my back aching so bad I think I might pass out. I can feel the blood soaking through my white tank and black sweater. I mumble an apology before I stumble into the bathroom, forgetting to check the stalls before I rip into my slushy kit in my bookbag. My stuff flying everywhere as I look for some pills, anything to take the pain away. I finally find some oxycodone, courtesy of my 'daddy'. As I pop them in my mouth and tear of my sweater I hear the stall door open and I see the undeniable red and white school colors of a cheerio uniform along with a startled gasp and a " Is your back bleeding?"

* * *

As i turn around and look at the innocent yet not so innocent cheerio. She has a confused and worried look on her face, and quickly, thanking the idiotic jock who slushied me used cherry on me, I lied. " No Brittney, I just got slushied by one of the insufferable neanderthals we call hockey players."

"Oh but it looks like the blood on my t-shirt after Lord Tubbington scratch my stomach because i wouldn't let him attack Santana, he loves Santana!" She goes from confused and worried to happy in lovesick as she finishes the sentence.

"They're both red so I can see why you were confused but its fine I have a slushy kit here to change out of my sweater. Wait why would Lord Tubbington attack Santana if he loves her?" Right now I like the randomness about Brittney, most times it confuses me, but this time its taking my mind off the pain in my back though it could be the pain medicine courcing through my veins.

"Oh well hopefully the stain comes out, i've never been slushied, Santana keeps them away and so does my awesomeness but I did spill my lemon and lime slushy on me at the movies. Santana was doing this thing with her" " Britt" I say trying to stop the mental image she was putting in my head, I don't need to picture Santan doing 'things' to Brittney, she scares the living daylights out of me, though I guess I can get over that with my newfound information. "Oh, you dont like me to talk about sexy-times either? San gets this blush when I start saying stuff in front of other people. Wait what was the question you asked me earlier I forgot?" Brittney says with an adoring smile on her face.

"I asked why Lord Tubbington attacked Santana if he likes her?" "He doesn't like her, he loves her, and he likes to attack her with motor chest when she pets him, and he loves to cuddle with her. Did you know cats have a motor in their chest that goes off when they're happy?" She asks this with such seriousness I am at a loss for words, motor chest does she mean purring? " Do you mean purring Brittney, it does sound like a motor and most cats do it when they are happy" "Yeah! I always forget its called purring, it sounds so much like a motor. I thought he was part robot like Artie is."

This girl is an enigma, I think as I tell her i'm going to the stall to change and she should probably wash her hands. She happily says "okay." As i'm changing I feel my clean shirt sticking to my back, after i clean everything off, and my head getting fuzzy as I stumble to sit on the toilet. "God my head hurts" I think as I hear the bathroom door slam open, or closed, maybe Brittney left I think until I hear Santana's unique and husky voice. "Britt-Britt what are you still doing in the bathroom? Lunch is almost over." "I had to pee, then I heard Rachie come in, she was all red, I think she was bleeding but she said it was just a slushy. Do you think she's lying San? It looked like blood." " I'm sure the smurf is fine, it was probably just a red slushy." I hear before she's cut off "No San it looked like blood I know what blood looks like!" Brittney practically almost yelled this.

"Shit" I think after I heard this. I either walk out now and prove Britney's story or I wait it out hoping Brittney forgets about me being in here. "Hey Berry come out, I know you're there, I can practically hear your freaking mental thoughts going off. Santana Says this so calmly that I know i'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. Oh I might might move the story around a bit, so its kinda AU I guess. Quinn never went punk and it is after season 2, but I probably won't stick to the storyline.**

**Chapter 2: Things Are Never As They Seem**

"BERRY, I said get you ass out here." Santana practically growls after 30 seconds of silence. "I am merely changing, can you give me a minute, i'm trying to get these slushied cloths off. You do realize I have to change out of these cloths don't you?" I rush out while praying for an excuse to hit me.

"Whatever Smurf, just get you ass out here so I can talk to you." I walk out of the stall and to the sink all the while ignoring her. "Why were you bleeding Berry?" I hear behind me. "I wasn't bleeding Santana, as I told Brittany earlier, it was merely a slushy from a hockey pla-" I am interrupted with a "Oh shut your trap, Britts knows what blood looks like and she never lies, so why were you bleeding?" "Why would you care so much Santana, I am not nor was I ever blee-" I am again interrupted as she forcefully grabs my arm and I am soon staring at her face inches from mine. For such an angry person she is quite beautiful. "I am going to ask you one more time and you are going to answer me, not because I care about you but because Brittany is worried and I care about her. So why do you have a bloody tank top in your bag?" Shit I think as I see my bloody tank poking out of my bag.

"Alright there is blood on my shirt and I was bleeding earlier." I grudgingly grind out. "Well, why the fuck did you lie to Brittany about it?" "Do you have to be so vulgar Santana and because I didn't want her to worry." "I always talk this way, and you still haven't answered my question Berry, so spit it out before I make you." She still in my face and I can see the tall blond cheerio in the background staring at my shirt. "Okay, yeash you'd think I was about to give you classified information. My dog, whom my fathers got me for an early Hanukkah gift, decided he would partake in waking me up this morning by rudely jumping on me while I was sleeping. It is simply scratches from his sharp claws that I did not bandage as well as I thought."

"See Britt its nothing serious, Yentl's dog just wants to attack her as much as I do, now lets go eat, we need to before practice tonight. I saw Q earlier and if looks could kill the whole school would be dead, she had some slushy on her uniform and that means we're her anger management tonight. Can't wait to see how she'll tear a new one to the idiot who got slushy on her. If she doesn't I might cuz that loser is the reason she's gonna work us into the ground tonight." "Yay does that mean I get to do more flips and stuff tonight, BYE Rachie hope your doggie gets nicer." Brittney says enthusiastically as she leaves. "No Brit it ju-" Is the last thing I her before I am alone. Thank goodness they didn't ask to look at my back, they'd be in for a shock.

I stumble to the sink to finish rinsing my face. Everything is getting blurry and the lights keep flickering, shit if I don't stop, my fathers are going to pull me out of school. I finish and start to head to class after making sure you can't see the blood through my sweater, i'm going to have to bandage my back up later I think before I go to AP English early. Lunch is still for another 7 minutes but I don't feel like eating.

The day passes by relatively fast. Brittany keeps shooting me smiles and worried looks, Santana just scowls at me, but what scares me the most is the glares i'm getting from Quinn. They're the ones that sends chills down my spine and my back aches as a result of my heightened emotions. I hate it, my fathers or should I call them my keepers explained that as I come of age my emotions could cause reactions like this. As I walk to my car I hear something that stops me in my tracks.

"Rach, Hey Rachel" Finn practically shout, "I wanna talk to you, I really think we should talk about dating again, I mean I know you were still mad about losing because of the kiss, but come on you know you loved it." He gives me his dopey grin as I stare at him, "Finn I loved you, as in past tense, I don't have any romantic feeling for you whatsoever anymore." Even if I still loved him I couldn't get back together with him, i'm different than I was before. "Ra-" He's whining as I interrupt him, "No Finn its final i'm not nor will I ever date you again. Please respect that." "But I-" I interrupt him again "I'm sorry but its final i'm never changing my mind." "Fine, whatever." He scowls as he walks away.

I feel the hair on my neck prickling and my back begins to hurt even more, as I turn to find out why it was happening i'm hit with the icy syrup that is so kindly called a slushy. I let out a huff as I wipe my face off only to be hit with another one, as i'm wiping that one off my face I am yet again hit with the jumbo sized cup of slushy. I can hear them jeering and as I watch most of them walk away I see none other than Quinn Fabray glowering at me from across the hall. One of the nameless jocks looks at me before he walks away to follow the others and says "Sorry, but that was from a very pissed of HBIC, for getting slushy on her this morning." He is about 6'3" and towers over me but puts off a childlike persona, guess he was one of the only football players with a conscience.

As I continue to my car and on my way home i'm hit with the unbearable pain again. It feels like my inside are trying to rip out of me, like there are a million fire ants crawling and biting my skin. My head is pounding and my back feels like its on fire from the inside out. I swerve as my vision gets blurry. My hearing is heightened and I can hear my heart pounding, feel the blood coursing through my veins before I hear the screeching of tires and feel the unmistakable pain of an airbag hitting my face. Its nothing like the pain all over my body buts its enough of a shock to bring me out of my haze.

I look around and I see another car in the ditch, "Fuck." I curse as I try to move but my limbs are still numb and groggy with pain. I pray that the pain will stop soon or I might go crazy. I hear the sound of cursing, only its in another language. "God damn it." I think as I see none other than a pissed Santana Lopez, scary Quinn Fabray, and a worried Brittany. They leave the dancer by the car as they walk over.

"Fuck, Q I think that's Berry's car, we need to call an ambulance and see if she killed herself." I hear as Santana gets closer, she looks into the car and as she sees me a look of horror crosses her face. God I either finished my change or I look like I stepped out of a slasher movie. "Fuck Berry, I thought you were ugly before." She says this with tears in her eyes and a depriving chuckle. "Rachel are you okay, can you hear me? I called an ambulance and it'll be here in about 5 minutes." Quinn rushes this out while looking all over me as if to make sure i'm not going to spontaneously lose a limb or die. "Your an idiot, you know that right, you were all over the road." she tries to sound harsh but only comes out quiet and scared. I think seeing a crash may have scared the living daylights out of them. I wonder if I can die, i'll have to ask my fathers.

"Berry, you usually speak in long sentences, say something, anything so I know you're not mute or brain dead." Santana start to speak in rapid spanish after she say this cursing anything she can when I do not respond for 30 seconds. I finally ask them if the were harmed when they went into the ditch. Quinn looks at me like i'm insane for even asking that while Santana practically dies laughing. Quinn's still looking at me while Santana tells me what a nerd I am for asking that while i'm sitting here bleeding and that they're fine, but she is so going to kick my ass if I get her license taken away or if there is even a hint of a scratch on her car. But i'm not listening as I see Quinn's eyes flash to another color and see her sort of glimmer as shes staring at me. I think nothing of it as Santana once again regains my attention.

She telling Brittany that she doesn't need to come over her because there is a lot of blood. As I hear this I feel something touch my face, once again I see Quinn glimmer and her eyes change as she puts pressure on the cut on my hairline, i think from hitting the airbag and steering wheel. I faintly hear the sirens before my vision blurs again and Quinn's image shifts once more, I think my eyesight may be screwed up.

The ambulance finally arrive and I can feel them loading me on the stretcher with a neck brace, after the let me out of my car and all the while I complain, its not like it rolled or anything I just hit a telephone pole and everyone is freaking out, its not until I turn and look at my car that I see all the blood on my seat. I wearily look around and find the three cheerleaders, I motion for one of them to come over and Quinn does due to Santana comforting Brittany, I thank the powers that be that it is a Friday and ask Quinn to call my daddy Leroy and tell him that i'm on my way to the hospital. I hope that he can get to me before another doctor does and finds out my secret, my life would be over if anyone did. If they even take a blood test they'll find oxycodone in my blood stream and my secret, my blood gives it away, "Crap" I think as I remember all the blood on my seat, it needs to be disposed of, every single drop of blood that touched anything needs to be cleaned from my car, and the ambulance, even the shirt Quinn used to stop the bleeding on my head. If someone tests it i'm in deeper shit than i'm already in. I know i'm in trouble as I see the larger and darker of my two fathers/keepers at the entrance to the ambulance bay as they unload me.

**A/N: I didn't plan on updating this soon and I will probably never update the next day after every chapter again, but I was home sick all day and decided to work on it. Review if you can (and if you want a surprise), thanks :D OH any guesses on what's going on with Rachel, I wanna hear what people think. **_**~151~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy. Oh I might might move the story around a bit, so its kinda AU I guess. Quinn never went punk and it is after season 2, but I probably won't stick to the storyline. I also have surprises for those that review and can receive PM's! :D So review if you can**

**Chapter 3: Things Are Never As They Seem**

I'm being unloaded as I see the three cheerleaders come in at the insistence of the paramedics. They wanted everyone to be checked out before the police took a report. I feel more than see my daddy, Leroy, come over to me, he has a frantic look on his face. He starts asking rapid fire question before he demands to be the one to take care of me. The other doctors argue until he reminds them that he is not biologically my father and will be my doctor. As he says this he lets loose the death glare which can almost put Quinn's to shame.

After he gets me into the examen room, his face turn stoney and he asks what happened as he cleans and disposes of the blood into his satchel, we can't risk my blood getting into the wrong hands. He is usually very kind and I know he loves me but when it comes to my secret getting out he changes. I sometime wish he didn't care about me, it'd make it so much easier if my fathers didn't love me. I explain how I was having blurry vision and all my symptoms before the crash and I mention the slushies as a way to explain why my vision was so screwed up to the cops. He agrees that we can use it as an excuse but that he needs to desperately talk to me about my diet and how its affecting my health along with my development.

After I explain to the cops what happened, I am thankfully discharged. I see the three cheerios sitting in the waiting room, Santana has a bruise forming on her cheek from possibly hitting the steering wheel, as she turned sharply, i'm guessing to avoid me, Quinn is flawless, not a scratch or bruise, and Brittany has a what looks like a bruise, under her tank top strap on her collarbone, from the seat belt, i'm guessing she took off her cheer top so the doctors could get a better look at it. I walk up to Brittany and ask if she is alright and that i'm so very sorry for causing this and harming them. Brittany doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring at my face, her eyes start to tear up and she lunges at me. I am engulfed in warmth as she hugs me and tells me how happy she is that everyone is alright, but I let out a grunt of pain as she squeezes my back to hard. Santana and Quinn stare at us as Brittany gently releases me from the bear hug and apologizes. "Its fine Brittany, are you guys okay, I thought you said you guys weren't hurt Santana?!" I exclaimed, she lied to me I can't stand the thought of hurting someone.

Santana is still staring at me as she tries to put a scowl on her face but all I see is relief. I'm guessing relief that they're okay and i'm not dead. "Well you looked like a fucking ghost in the car and I figured you'd freak out even more if I told you we were hurt. I mean I had worse when I got into that fight with Q last year and she sucks balls at fighting." She jokes, but I still feel guilty, if I wasn't what I was this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have had the pain spasms and wouldn't have caused us all to crash. "Still it's my fault you guys are hurt and I wa-" I'm interrupted as Leroy enters the waiting room "Your dad's worried about you and he wants us to come home right away. Hello, you guys were the car that had to swerve off the road, are you guys okay, do I need to take a look at your injuries?" He asks this with concern and Santana looks at me when he mentions the car swerving, like she knows I feel guilty. Quinn is glaring at Santana like she wants to fillet her alive for even looking at me with something akin to understanding. Brittany is the only one to speak during the whole staring match, "Nope Sanny's dad already looked at us we just wanted to be sure Rachie was okay."

"Alright goodbye ladies, have a good day, Rach lets go." He smiles at me and places his arms around my shoulders as he leads me out of the hospital and to the car. The second were in the car he changes to seriousness, he was always the jokester of the two and I thought of them as my real fathers until they explained my heredity to me over the summer. I still think of them as fathers but my view has been so changed that i'm so confused on what to feel for them. Hate that they didn't tell me or the love i've always had for them.

"Rachel i'm going to drop you off at home, then me and you dad are going to go take care of the car and all the blood okay? We can't have scientist getting ahold of it, you'll be turned into a freakshow baby-girl." As he says this I flinch realizing just how true my high school tormentors were about me. "Sweetie," he says as he sees me flinch, "you're not a freak, we love you baby-girl it doesn't matter, we knew what you were when we got you. Yo-" "Exactly, you got me! Daddy you were assigned to me so I wouldn't hurt or kill anyone when I came of age. You're my keepe-" "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! You are my daughter no matter what. Do you hear me?" I can hear the frustration in his voice, this has been the going argument in my house since they told me the truth, that and my diet. "I hear you but i'm so lost nowadays, I hurt everywhere, and I can't sleep because of the nightmares."

There's a pregnant pause as he turns to stare at me, we've been arguing in the car awhile now. "You need to follow the diet guideline we told you, eventually you'll bleed out if you don't start healing. Having no meat in your diet is hurting you, your body needs meat more than a human body does, it needs it to cope with your changing, your body craves it, and it helps heal you. Don't you understand that, please for the sake of your father and I eat some!" He's begging me to listen to him. "I can't, don't you get that daddy i'm a vegan, I don't eat me-" "You're not supposed to be vegan, it goes against everything in your genes. Hell it goes against everything in your nature." He interrupts me trying to get me to understand, but I don't want to, I want to be normal, I want to be human.

As I begin to tell him how by being a vegan I feel more human, and how i control my live not my DNA, I spot red and white out of the corner of my eye. Santana and Quinn are staring at the car and watching me and my father argue. I tell him as much and as he smiles at them and we begin to drive away Santana glares at him while I see Quinn glimmer once more as she stares coldly at the car.

* * *

Its Sunday night when I hear a car driving up the drive, everything is heightened again and my head hurts from the noise and the lights. I'm surrounded in complete darkness when I hear a car door slam shut and then pounding on my front door. I wait for it to go away, both my fathers went to work after trying to get me to eat meat. I refused and I can feel myself getting more tired each day.

As i'm falling back asleep my bedroom door bursts open and I hear, "God are you a fucking vampire or what? Its like 5:00 and your room is pitch black. Britts has been calling and texting you all weekend, she thought you were dead or some shit like that." I groan as I hear Santana rant and again as she flips the light on. "Hush San you were worried to. You said Rachel and her dad were arguing and you thought something bad had happened." I groan even more at hearing Brittany's comment, for two reasons, my head hurts and she's speaking so loud, and also because now they think my dad hurts me. I hear four heartbeats beating out of sync and I feel two. Wait I feel two, what the fuck, i'm getting more delusional as time passes. During all my thinking I miss half of Brittany and Santana's conversation until I hear Quinn tell me I look like a dead animal. "I resent that as I am against any animal being dead." "Whatever." Is my only reply until I hear Brittany ask me where my dog is.

**A/N: Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but it makes the story more interesting right? Haha, or it just irritates some of you alot. I'm going to try and update chapter 4 by Thursday but i'm super busy with test and quarter finals. I'm working on making the chapters longer because they seem kinda short. Anyways please review if you can :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. It's AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe.**

**Chapter 4: Things Are Never As They Seem**

As I stare at Brittany with a dumbfounded expression, Quinn's face becomes curious and Santana's is unreadable. "Rachel where's your puppy I wanna play with him." As Brittany says this I come out of my stupor, "Wait he wasn't down there?" I question hoping my plan would work. "I didn't see him, and I didn't hear him bark, is he hiding from me?" she practically pouts at me. "No Brittany, I think he had an appointment today with the vet today. My father must've taken him when I was asleep." I'll have to remember to thank my fathers for the acting classes I used to have almost every summer.

I hoped not only Brittany but Santana fell for it, as far as I know Quinn knows nothing. "Oh." The usually happy blond pouts as the other, shorter blond looked around my room with curiosity. As I turn to look at Brittany I see Quinn focus on my heritage book my fathers gave me. She glimmers as her stare hardens and she turn to face me with one of the scariest looks ever. "Where'd you get that book Berry?" "W-what do you mean? My father got it for me on his trip to Cancun at his law company's business trip, he said something about myths being placed around the book and how he won it at an auction. He loves to give weird and unusual presents, why?" I hope she didn't catch my stutter and if she did, she hopefully blamed it on me being scared of her, she can not find out about that book.

"No reason." Is my only reply, she continues to stare at it in confusion. "Who gives a flying fuck about a book. Berry you look like a fucking ghostly skeleton, get your short ass up, we brought take out cuz Britt wanted to have dinner with you and make sure you're not dead meat." Santana says this, while trying to pull me out of my bed. As she does I hear two simultaneous gasps and a "Holy fucking hell Berry." As I turn around to see what was wrong, I saw all the blood on my sheets, shit I really wish i'd get my stupid change over with and stop bleeding.

"What the fuck is going on!" Santana looks at me as she tries to turn me around and look at my back. Brittany looks like she's about to cry and Quinn looks confused then pissed of as she questions me, "Rachel did your dad's do this?" I give her a confused look before Brittany's earlier comment caught up with me, and understanding dawned on me, "No my fathers love me, as I told those two Friday my dog merely scratched me the other day, that's why he's at the vet today, to get his claws looked at. Plus I was in a car accident Friday if you haven't forgotten. How could you think that?!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, I was there, I saw all the blood in your car, but that still doesn't explain why there is so much fucking blood on your bed!" Quinn is practically seething but there is worry under her anger, I see her flicker and glimmer again wondering what's wrong with my eyes as I reply. "I have a blood problem, okay. My blood doesn't clot like it normally should, so I bleed a lot more than a normal person." Santana looks at me like shes trying to decipher if i'm lying or not as Quinn answers, "Oh, well don't you take medicine for that?" "Yes but it doesn't' stop it completely. And why are you guys here, not that I don't want you here but I want to know why."

"Well I always liked you but Q and S didn't want their reputation to go down, but Finn was friends with you so I didn't get why we couldn't And they always called you names cu-" Brittany speaks rapidly before Santana interrupts her, "Britt I think you might be talking to fast for Berry, she had a head injury, and Britts wants to hang with you so I came along, then Q tagged with me. If you want us outta your house tell me now, cuz if you make Brittany cry I'll personally make your life a living hell, got me?" "God Santana," Quinn flinches as I say this, "you guys are welcome to stay here just leave my fathers stuff alone, okay? Though don't blame me if I don't trust you or Quinn. Brittany is the only one that has been remotely nice to me."

Quinn and Santana look away guiltily and both start to apologize but I cut them off, "It's fine, okay, we've had our differences but I believe everyone deserves a second chance so here's yours." They both kinda half smile, and I watch closely as Quinn glimmers, like her emotion as bursting out of her body and into the air, maybe seeing emotions is part of my powers.

I looked at the three cheerios who were not wearing their uniforms. Santana had on dark jeans that were tight, very, very tight and a red v-neck. As for Brittany she had on white short shorts, like really short with the front pockets peaking out from under the hem of the shorts and a pretty pale blue shirt. And Quinn, god why do these girls have to be so hot, she was wearing a white dress that practically shouted provocative innocence. In other words it hugged her in all the right places and stopped way before her knees.

As I realized what they were wearing I looked at my pale purple tank that is soaked with blood, I can feel it sticking to my back. I tell them to go ahead and do whatever but I need a shower. "Well hurry your midget ass up so I can gets my eats on, i'm starving." "Santana is a geek." I think as I hear her add an unneeded s to some words. As I head to my bathroom after grabbing the sheets and throwing them in the hallway hamper, my head starts to spin again and I gasp as I fall into a wall to steady myself.

I stand there for about a minute trying to gather enough energy to move, my father was right, without proper nutrition i'm practically dead on my feet. As I peel off my shirt I look into the mirror at my back to see two long bloody ridges running from the inside of my shoulder blades almost to the middle of my back. Blood is clotting around them, then a sharp pain shoots through my back as the ridges move, more blood leaks out as they push and tear at my skin from the inside out. It freaks me out watching them move underneath and through my skin. I could pretend it wasn't real, that the blood had nothing to do with it, but as I watched my back being torn open into two identical, vertical lines, it made it so much more real.

I let out a groan of pain as they move harder and faster, like they can feel the air around them, freed from the confines of my shirt. I breath in deeply and smell my own blood, my stomach rumbles. I throw my shirt over the mirror in disgust and jump in the shower. I yelp as the steaming hot water hits my back and forehead. "I deserve the pain" I think as I scrub at my back, hoping I can scrub them away. About 20 minutes later I hear a series of knocks on the door and a "Berry, Britts sent me to see if your still alive, so hurry up and get outta the shower i'm starving and Brittany won't eat until everyone is there."

I scramble to shut the water off, it runs down the drain in a dark red color, not the diluted pink found when blood mixes with water but a thick bright red with black flakes spread out in it from scrubbing my back so hard. I try to find some bandages as I slip my underwear and sweatpants on, I let out a "Fuck" when I realize I left them in my room and I couldn't put my shirt on until I was bandaged. I hear a chuckle and a "Damn Berry didn't know you cussed, so what're you saying fuck about, cuz I know there ain't another person in there making you say that." She says it in such a way that I blush. "I left my gauze and wrappings in my bedroom, so could you please get out of my room or hand them to me." "Alright, alright chill your short self I could wrap you up y'know. You said you were having problems wrapping it up tight enough and we gotta make sure you don't bleed out at dinner." I can hear the worry in her voice but I joke, "Santana you do realize I am naked from the waist up, I need to put gauze on my back before I even think of putting a shirt on. You could kindly pass me the gauze then if you would wrap me up in the ace bandage, it'd be appreciated." "Okay, but you're gonna be covered when I wrap you up cuz i'm pretty sure Qu- Brittany would freak if I saw you naked." I hear her stumble and I wonder what its about, thinking nothing of it as I add pressure to my back with the towel.

I hear the doorknob wiggle before Santana tells me to open up so she can give me the gauze. I open the door with my towel wrapped around my torso and thank her before shutting the door. I wonder if I should put medicine on my back but decide against it, it makes it hurt worse as it tears the skin that healed due to the medicine. I finish wrapping myself up and make sure I did double layers. My chest is still expose, it feels weird to have them held down by gauze and a wrap, but I perfected a way to wrap my back without interfering with my chest.

"Uhhh Santana..." I draw it out waiting for a reply, "Yeah, whatcha need?" "Ummm, my chest is still exposed, i'd tell you to pass me a bra but I usually wait until I put the wrap on." I say this timidly hoping she'll just give me the wrap. "Okay, I don't wanna see no berries so cover them up with you hands, cuz i'm pretty sure that you need the wrap tight to keep pressure on your back." I blush as she says this knowing i'll have to go through with it as I say okay. She opens the door, gives me a reassuring smile, which creeps me out before she starts to wrap me up, I feel the ridges try to push against the fabric and see her confusion in the mirror as she sees them move, hopefully she think its just my muscles.

She finishes and I thank her before pushing her out of the bathroom, close the door and put my bra, look at the clock to see its a few minutes after 6, then walk out of the bathroom in search of a shirt until I see Santana looking at my book with interest. As she turns around she asks if I have figured out how to open it yet, I tell her I have not but have been trying since I got it. I grab a tank top and slip it on before asking if she is ready to eat. "Hells yes, i'm almost dying of hunger!" She exclaims before she pulls me down the stairs by my wrist, only to get a death glare from Quinn the second she spots my wrist in Santana's grip. Santana just smirks and tells me to grab whatever because they bought everything they could think of and it was time to pig out and 'veg' out.

I go to grab some pasta and some kind of mushroom dish when I smell something so tantalizing that my stomach practically roars in hunger. I sniff again only find that the smell is from a cut that Brittany had received due to one of the take out box cutting her. I almost vomit in disgust as I realize I wish to eat the source of the blood. Gory images of me devouring Brittany by ripping into her, gorging on the blood before I swallow her chunk by fleshy chunk. "-CHEl, HEY! Thought you were gonna faint on us you were bouncing between flushed and pale, like paler than Quinn and that's saying something cuz she's as white as s- OW what the fuck was that for Q!" Quinn just glowers at Santana before looking at me curiously.

I smile and tell them, "I felt a little sick but i'm okay now." "Rachie aren't you a vegetable?" Brittany asks making me feel even more guilty about where my thoughts were before, "No Britt I am quite hu- i'm not a vegetable, why would you think that?" Santana tells me 'she means vegan' but it comes out as "Chee blens veghn." I look at them and burst out laughing admonishing Santana for talking with her mouth full, while Quinn is looking at me with an expression I can't quite place.

* * *

Its hours later when I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming, trying to remember what happened since dinner. I remember a food fight in the kitchen when Brittany tried to get Santana to eat some mushroom, which she replied with "The only shrooms i'll ever eat are the ones that get you high, don't come near me with those things Britt!" As i'm sitting there laughing when Santana take a bite out of the mushroom, because Brittany pouted, I see and hear Quinn make a whipping sound and gesture. This causes me and Quinn to dissolve into a fit of giggles while Brittany smile adoringly at Santana who is glaring at me and Quinn.

I vaguely recall watching RENT with them, Santana commenting on Maureen and my likeness to her. While Brittany dances to every song they sing. She eventually convinces Quinn to do the tango with her, nobody can deny the out, when Santana went to go to the bathroom and get a drink. I laugh as I remember the look she gave Quinn before smirking and asking me to dance with her, Quinn look mad, then her face went to passive angry until Brittany dipped her and she started giggling. We all danced and danced then Santana voted for a scary movie. God I think as I remember how I took glee in watching everyone be torn apart and blood spewing across the screen. I could feel my back react to the memory as if it had a mind of its own. I turn to look around my living room before I spot the clock, 12:32 a.m. I hear footsteps coming down the hall, I look around and see bottle after bottle of alcohol around my completely trashed living room before I look down and spot the blood on my hands. My heartbeat quickens as I try to remember where it came from.

Memories flashed so fast through my head that I couldn't tell present from past. "Giggles of joy and drunken stupor. Screams of terror. Flashes and flashes of color and sound. My name being screamed in fear, trying to get my attention, stop me from what was happening, begging me to listen, that there's blood everywhere. A giggling Brittany cuddling with a drunk and scared Santana. Quinn laughing freely in some shorts and a tank I let her borrow. Pain so much pain surrounding me. Quinn laughing at Santana's face when she threw popcorn at her. A picture of Quinn's face bloodied and scared. Glass breaking, a scream of my name in pure terror, a beg to call an ambulance that is quickly silenced.

**A/N: I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly. PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Sorry for nother cliffhanger. Thanks for reading :D ~151~ And yay I got it posted before Thursday, trying to update everyday on story before I get even more swarmed with schoolwork.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing to do with Glee or the song Domino.**

**_Posted this in a hurry, sorry for any mistakes made in it, I broke my knuckle and messed up on most of this chapters typing, its proofread but I tend to miss some things. I also have tons of work to do for school so i'll try to keep up with my one chapter a day thing but if I fall behind, i'm sorry._**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe.**

**Chapter 5: Things Are Never As They Seem**

I feel a slap so hard across my face I think, no I know there will be a bruise. I jump up and look around into the somber faces of my fathers, before I turn and see the living room and I spot something that almost makes my heart stop. Standing together and scared, the unholy trinity looks at me. Brittany tears streaming down her face, Santana with big worried eyes and Quinn with blood on her face and hands. I have never been so happy to see them before, as I turn around my dad looks at me and say "Rachel you know your not suppose to take pills and drink especially with a head wound, it could cause you to go into a coma. We were worried sick when you woke up and then went almost catatonic!"

I know he is worried and he came up with a perfect lie to explain my state. "I know dad, sorry." "And on a school night, really what were you guys thinking! Rachel go upstairs and change your bandage on your back it looks like its about to bleed, and put one on your head, its bleeding profoundly, then come straight down here, we're all going to clean this room, including you three, but you should all wash up first you look like dog crap, especially you Quinn, you have blood on you from Rachel's head." I hear him got to the kitchen then exclaim "Really a food fight?! When were you guys planning on cleaning this up, I mean seriously there are freaking mushrooms on my coffee maker, what is pudding doing on the ceiling! God this is why I love my husband, he doesn't have the weird nights that involve food fights and drinking into an emotional stupor." He continues his rant as Santana and Quinn look like they're about to grovel, my daddy begin to laugh hysterically, when he finally stops he says ranting runs in the family and we can all clean up later, that it's too early for cleaning and teenagers need their sleep, but that we should probably wash up before bed.

I hear him tell my dad that it's time for bed as I look at the three cheerios. Brittany has a smile on her face and Quinn along with Santana look confused. The blond cheerleader is excitedly asking about my dog and I tell her i'll ask my parents about it before I scream "Dad, Daddy did you take my dog to the vet and leave him there?" I hear a laugh before my daddy in his sweatpants comes down the hall and tells me that he had to stay at the vet's for the night and how he'd never ditch my dog there no matter how annoying he was, it's like a doggie jail. Santana looks at him before stating that hospital are the same as vet clinics, only one has humans and the other has animals. This sets my dad off into loud boisterous laughing before he says goodnight and that hospitals don't have cages.

I tell the three of them to follow me upstairs as I lead them to the guest bedrooms and bathroom telling them to use them as they please. Quinn is still staring at me with worry as Santana asks me if I need help changing my bandages, I swear I see Quinn's eyes flash again with something that had nothing to do with anger as she shimmered again before she glared at Santana's back.

I stand there debating if I should let her, my arms feel sluggish and I don't think I can move them. "No, i'll be fine." I force a smile and tell them goodnight before I head to my bedroom door and retreat into my bathroom. My head spins again as I take off the bandages, which are once again bloody, but not as bad, it seems like adding pressure helped stop the bleeding. Dad said it shouldn't take this long for it to happen, but it probably has something to do with me not eating the nutrients my body requires. That I should have been fully transformed by now, and have the ability to change back after practice. It scares me that I haven't completed it yet, and that what my fathers said might be true, that I could die from lack of nutrients or go completely bonkers and kill someone to get that nutrients.

As i'm thinking of this I can hear bickering, I try not to listen but my ears are picking up most sounds in the house, my dad's deep breathing and my daddy's short snores and deep breaths. Brittany is singing a song I can't remember the name of _"I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's rainin-_" and hear her feet moving across the floor as she dances. It confuses me why shes dancing until I hear the angry voice of Quinn, but not in the same room as the lithe dancer, "ut on her bandages! Did you see her naked too, don't you think it'd hurt Britt if she found out you saw Rachel nake-" She is interrupted by a angry Santana, "You know Britts would understand, it's not like I was fucking her against the fucking bathroom counter, I was only helping Berry change her bandages. You know green does not suit you Q." I can practically hear Santana's grin as she says the last part.

I'm blushing as I hear Santana's comment, so I continue to change my bandages then head to bed. The next thing I know is i'm in a dark place, I can smell blood, fresh blood. I run to find it sniffing as I got closer, needing the blood, wanting the blood, tasting the blood. It takes me moments to realize that tasting means i'm eating something, I look down and see Santana at my feet staring at me in fear and crying in pain, she is bleeding profoundly from the wounds I inflicted on her. Brittany crying in the corner, screaming at me to stop as an invisible force holds her back. I feel a lecherous grin stretched across my face as I see the fear and sadness on her face, the fear, I love the look of terror on her face when she sees my bloody smile.

I hear my name screamed before I turn around to see my fathers standing with my book and some weapons. I laugh as my bigger and darker father tries to stop me before I snap his neck. My laugh sounds like nothing I've ever heard before, it dies off as I see my father, Hiram's, disappointed look, he has no right to be disappointed, they caused this, they could have told me sooner, they could have killed me when I was weak. Now I am strong and nothing can stop me, I was born to kill. That is the last thing I think before I am thrown yards away from my father. I turn around seeing something so bright it blinds and scares me, I see another flash of light and something else before I wake up in shock and scramble out of my bed.

I am sweating heavily and I can feel the ridges under my back moving, my mouth is still watering from the thought of eating flesh and blood. I rush to the bathroom as I vomit. I'm curled up with my head resting against the wall, crying, hoping it'll all stop, when I hear footsteps. I can tell it's Santana by the time she comes through the open door asking if i'm okay. "I'm fine, the alcohol just got to me." Is my tired reply. She sits down next to me and hands me the bottle of water I didn't notice was in her hand. "I was thirsty so I went to get a water and heard you. You look like shit Berry." "I know but i'm fi-" I'm unexpectedly interrupted. "You're not fine Rachel, I've been where you are before, I looked like you did, you can always come to me for help if you need it." "I-I- You have not been where I am, no one has, and why are you being so fucking nice to me, you hate me!" I have to whisper shout this so I don't wake my fathers or the two blondes. "Rachel, I know what it feels like to wish your were dead, pray for God to change you, pray for your life to be over. And I don't hate you, I only treated you like that because I had this stupid idea if people saw me bullying the gay guys daughter then they wouldn't think I was gay. I never hated you, I hated my self and projected it onto an easier victim. I'm sorry, Brittany helped me come to terms that I am 100% gay over the summer and that it's okay, but I-I umm I don't know if I could ever come out here and i'm scared she'll dump me over that, and I guess I just want to say sorry for everything." She finishes her rant with a shy and nervous smile.

"Your one of the HBIC's, you rule the school, and no one in their right mind would screw with you, and them talking doesn't matter, their words don't mean anything. And God can't change me, nobody can change me, I was born the way I am. I know you were to, but mine is different, it haunts me, I wish someone would kill me, it's- it hurts so bad." I finish this in tears and through blurry vision I see Santana come closer and hug me. I sob into her shirt and clutch at her back. She doesn't tell me anything, just sits there and holds me until I stop then kindly tells me, "Berry you look like a raccoon with the bags under your eyes." I start to laugh gently and she hugs me closer, I can feel her heartbeat slow as we begin to fall asleep.

As my eyes are closing I see a glimmer and eyes that can only be Quinn. She has a look that could kill the devil himself and any person within her eyesight. I'm too tired to even keep my eyes open let alone ask her what's wrong before sleep overcomes me.

I slowly wake up as my pillow moves underneath me, confused I open my eyes to see my head on Santana's shoulder as we lean against the wall, she's groaning about too much fucking light and sleep, before I look up and see my bathroom door open letting in the sunlight from a window in my room. Santana shifts again before she yawns loudly, then stretches her arms above her head before looking around confusingly until she spots me. She lets out a soft smile before moving to get up then helping me up before we begin to leave the bathroom.

"Your bathroom floor is uncomfortable Berry, I mean come one get a fluffy carpet in there, I have one in my bathroom." She's grinning teasingly as she says this, then she has a full blown smile on her face and adoring eyes as she spots her tall blonde exiting the guest bathroom from my open bedroom door. "Sanny you weren't in bed when I got up this morning!?" Brittany questions as she looks at Santana the exact same way. I smile before I think they really are in love and I hope this town doesn't tear them apart. "Sorry Britts, Berry got sick last night so I went to help her and we feel asleep in the bathroom." She says this with an apologetic face. "Aww are you okay Rachie? Being sick sucks, when Santana is sick she likes to curl up on her bathroom floor on her super comfy rug." I smile at Brittany's comment before Santana tells Brittany that she told me that but I didn't believe her.

I smile at them before I close my bedroom door as Santana leaves with Brittany, I head to my bathroom and look at the clock and see that I still have an hour before school starts. I quickly take a shower and finish putting gauze on my back before I hear a knock at my door followed by "Hey Berry you need me to wrap you up again, i'll be sure to stay away from your berries for Q's sake." "If you do not mind Santana it would be most appreciated." "Okay, just stop talking like an English professor, it makes my head hurt." I can hear the grin in her voice before she walks in. As she's wrapping the ace bandage around the gauze and skipping the area around my chest I answer her latest statement. "I only talk like that when I get nervous or I really want to confuse someone so they'll leave me alone, I mean sometimes it slips out but I don't always talk with a verbose vocab."

She laugh as she states I just used the word verbose in a sentence. I shove her out of the bathroom before finishing getting dressed. I decided to keep my black skirt on and opt for a long sleeve v-neck shirt. The sweaters make my back feel constricted and it gets really hot with my wrappings on, along with a sweater and undershirt make me feel like i'm overheating. I make sure to pack some change of clothes before I smell something that makes my stomach rumble. I rush down the stairs before depositing my bag and flats in the slightly cleaner living room.

"What smells so good?" I question my fathers as I walk into the kitchen and sit at one of the four bar-stools They look at me before saying bacon, I almost gag as I think it over and make a face that Santana laughs at. My father, Leroy asks if I want any, which I rapidly decline. Quinn is stuffing herself with bacon and Santana is choking on orange juice while Brittany looks at the pancakes she has before covering them in syrup. My fathers are looking at them and smile while I grab some vegan waffles and fruit before I sit down again and begin to eat. My daddy kisses my head, says goodbye to the three cheerios, then kisses my dad on the lips telling him he loves him before stealing the bacon from my dad and telling him to have good luck with the housecleaning and the case he has at work. My dad reply with a smile and "Love you too, and you are making breakfast tomorrow, that was my bacon strip.

Santana burst into laughter again before stating that my dad is whipped and lost his strip of bacon along with his bad-ass lawyer title. My dad looks at her before telling her that she is his girl counterpart because Brittany just ate all of Santana's bacon and lost her bad-ass Lima Heights Cheerleader title when she offered to make Brittany a duck pancake, which makes her as whipped as he is. Quinn and I both fall into a fit of giggles at this, earning us a glare from Santana and "It was so sweet San, I can totally thank you for it later." Brittany says this with a flirtatious grin before her girlfriend starts to blush heavily.

As we all get ready to leave and I say goodbye to my dad, I decide that we will probably ignore each other at school, and I tell them that I am taking my own car instead of riding with them like Brittany wanted, so I can run an errand after school. Santana looks at me like she can tell its a lie. Quinn has been giving her icy glares all morning and I kinda feel sorry for Santana whenever practice comes along, because I have a feeling she'll be running more laps than she can count. As I arrive at school alone I see the three of them heading to early morning cheerios practice that Sue schedules during first hour on Mondays.

**A/N: I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Thanks for reading :D ~151~ NO cliffhanger... I don't think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, trying to keep the one chapter a day going but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before the romance begins, but they are the endgame.**

**Chapter 6: Things Are Never As They Seem**

It's sixth hour by the time I see the Unholy Trinity down the hall, I've been avoiding them all morning and even skipped lunch so they wouldn't find me, they're looking around sending glares at anyone who remotely looks in their direction and looking around as if they are trying to find something, or someone, they looked pissed. I start to head down the other direction before they can spot me, I stop in the middle of the hall when I see Finn in the direction I was just heading, he hasn't spotted me yet but i know he will if I continue that way. "Shit" I think as an internal debate runs in my head, Finn or Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. I spot the door leading to the benches outside used for lunch on hot days, as I rush out there I pray that no one saw me. I'm standing around by a table looking around when I hear "Hey Manhands, we've been looking for you all morning."

I spin around too look at red and white uniforms belonging to the cheerios and red and black letterman's of the football players, they all have two cups of frozen corn syrup and food coloring each. The slushies are of various colors and I know i'll never be able to wear my clothes again after the mass slushie attack. Coming out of my revery I hear the ending of a linebackers insults. "-ail. I mean you're probably a tranny under all those skirts, why else wouldn't you wear jean, you probably don't show your junk. Or are you just the ugly bird nosed midget freakish girl everyone knows you to be, huh? No wonder you can't keep a boyfriend, I mean Hudson must have been hit on the head to hard during a game to go out with you, Puck just wanted to get some, no matter how ugly it is. Though I heard that gay runs in the family, so are you a dyke Manhands, gay just like your little faggot fathers?"

One of the cheerios, a freshman I think, join in the barrage of insults, "You're all going to burn in Hell, it'd be a whole lot better at this school if you were dead." "Yes." I think as she says this. "You're going to burn in Hell with your faggot fathers, one of them should just die so the other can get away from his gay influence and so the world doesn't have to deal with them anymore I me-" "Shut your mouth before you regret it Laney." I seethe at her, giving her a glare so angry i'm surprised it doesn't shut her up. "Who's gonna make me treasure trail, your fag-" I flip the two slushies shes holding, why did they just stand there holding them i'll never know, into her face and grab her by her cheerleading top, "I told you to shut up and leave my fathers alone and out of this conversation before you regret it, didn't you hear me or is all the blonde dye you use seeping into you bigot brain and making you even more stupid, or is it just your natural stupidity coming out?"

I can't believe I said that, but its like something overcame my body, like I lost control over my own actions and thoughts. Dad said if I didn't learn to control my change soon or learn how to control my emotions, especially rage, it'd lead to major consequences. I'm still holding onto her top when one of the football players step forward, "Stop before you regret it, I might just hurt your precious little girlfriend, I mean if you leave the slushy in your eye to long your eyesight begins to deteriorate. I'm lying but they don't need to know that, I have control over my body enough to keep myself from harming her, I don't think I could ever hurt anyone at least I hope not.

"Okay, okay." He says this as he backs away slowly looking nervous and wary. "Good boy, but I bet your dog listens better than you, heck I bet your parents love him even more, right? He listens, doesn't argue and they won't be stuck with him the rest of their lives, he'll die, but you, you will be a Lima loser who hangs around the high school getting a peek at the new cheerios, while living with your parents to the point that they'll resent you even more than they do now." I smile as I look at the next football player, "And you, you have daddy issues, he left your mommy because she was pregnant with you. I bet you'll do the same to one of these cheerios unless she doesn't want it because its yours." I turn to look at the cheerios before I start to speak again, "And you guys, Ha-ha you guys are just more teen statistics, the bottle blonde, fake redhead, lets not forget most of you probably have STD's from fornicating with the football team, the hockey team and probably any other sports team just so you can feel something, or maybe you think they love you. But I don't know what your guys think all I know is that you're all a bunch a bitches who will have to play the perfect wife while your husband cheats on you, or have to pop pills just to get through the day or maybe work to keep the perfect body you have now because you'll lose it once you pop out the first kid. I'm getting out of here and you're all Lima fucking Lo-" I am interrupted from giving them a verbal lashing as I hear a startled gasp and sad intake of breath coming from behind me.

I turn around to see the Unholy Trinity looking at me, they look sad and disappointed, Brittany looks really sad, Santana looks both disappointed and pissed and Quinn, God Quinn looks like her worlds going to crash and she'll begin to cry any second now. I turn around to face my almost slushiers and see most of the girls crying or looking like they're about to cry. The football players look upset and one or two are even crying silently, I guess most of my words hit home, its like I could see and play on their insecurities. "They say these things to me yet they can't even take them." my mind practically screams at me. God what did I just do, is the last thing I think before I run as fast as I can away from them.

I can feel the tears streaming down my face, I knew they deserved for me to yell at them for insulting my fathers, but they didn't deserve for me to screw with their heads, play with everything they are afraid of. I feel the tear stream faster down my face before I start to run harder, my breathing is coming in fast and uneven. I make it to my house in under 10 minutes, I knew I lived about a mile and a half from the school and I got there faster than I ever have but I can't think straight as my back flexes and I feel a pulling and tearing sensation in my back, I can't even feel the pain in my back. I know its the horizontal ridges tearing out of my back most likely from running fast and letting my anger control me.

I make it to my bathroom before I collapse, my shirt isn't sticking to me so I know I wasn't bleeding as much as Friday, I had stopped bleeding so much, my change isn't taking a toll on my body anymore as it was when it first started, but I can't help but think I should change the bandages soon due to them moving and tearing from my running. I manage to somehow tear off my shirt and wrappings, miraculously leaving only my bra still on, I sit there and cry for almost 15 more minutes before I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up and see the usually fiery Latina staring at me sadly. She crouches down and I try to move away, keep distance between us yet she still comes closer, I can hear a soft muttering of "Sorry's" before I realize they're coming from me and not her.

She grips onto my shoulders looks me in the eyes telling me its okay before hugging me as tight as she can. I sob into her arms telling her I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done that and how it makes me a monster. She continues to hug me until my crying subsides. Then she retreats only to stare at me with wide eyes as the ridges on my back move. I freeze when I see this, and back away and stand up so fast my head spins. She looking down at her arms then at my back, I can feel them moving and pushing out then hear her ask "What is going on?!"

I start to hyperventilate and freak out, a million thoughts running through my head. "Is she going to tell? Does she think i'm a monster? Will she freak out and stay away like i'm the plague? Is she going to try and kill me? People kill others when they are monsters, am I going to die, I don't wanna die. What are my fa-" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a screaming Latina "Rachel, calm down you're gonna have a fucking heart attack, just breath!" "That's-huff-easy to-huff-say when-huff-your life isn't in jeopardy!" I barely manage to get out with my erratic breathing. "Your life isn't in jeopardy, I have Sue as a coach, I've heard stories, sure i'm scared as fucking shit because i'm pretty sure someones back isn't spose to look like that or even do that, but i'm not going to hurt you because of it. Just tell me what the fuck is going on."

I turn to look at her telling her it's going to be hard to explain and she'll probably think i'm a bit psycho and clinic worthy. "Whatever Rachel, get the show on the road." She states excitedly yet cautiously. I look at the clock and see that everyone at school would still be in their last hour, then begin to explain my situation to her. "Santana there are things in this world that no one knows about, things that are unexplainable, things people tell stories about, but that just it, most of those things aren't just stories." There is a long pause before she asks me the million dollar question, "So what are you? I mean my abuela used to tell stories and everything, are they true?" She looks at me curiously, not afraid like she should be, I wonder what her reaction will be when I tell her the truth.

"Some may be true. I-I- I'm a demon, i'm just now beginning to change, i'm a few years behind in my changing, my diet has to do with it. That's why i'm bleeding so much, i'm vegan when I need meat." I look down waiting for her to run away screaming. She looks at me then ask, "So are your dads some like super mojo demons too?" I laugh and tell her she needs to get the part in her brain that tells her what's dangerous fixed then answer her question. "No my daddy, Leroy, is actually a demon hunter, he was with my dad, Hiram, when I was given to them to watch and teach. My dad is a fallen angel, he never really explained why he was banished from Heaven but he was."

"So, how are demons made, I mean I've heard stories of human women being raped by demons and possessions." I never thought someone would be so interested, yet not afraid. "There are many ways to have a demon child. A demon and fallen angel can have a baby, a demon and human can, a fallen angel and human, and two demons though they have to be upper level demons. With the fallen angel and human, it depends on how evil the fallen angel is, if he or she is pure evil then you get a demon child, but if they still have enough good in them you get a half human half angel child." I remember when my father explained this over the summer.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are your parents, if you aren't biologically your fathers daughter?" "I'm a child of two upper level demons, I was supposed to show signs at a younger age, not my Senior year of high school. Usually it happens around puberty, but as I said before my diet had to do with my slow maturation of my demon heritage." She looks at me after I explain this. "You're still going to explain everything to me but I want to know why your back looks the way it does, I mean I get that you need meat but that doesn't explain why you are bleeding." She staring at me, giving me the sternest look she can before I answer.

"It's because my wings are coming in, soon they'll finish growing along with the possibility of a tail and horns, but the tail and horns are like a persons hair color, it varies from demon to demon, there is also the possibility of my eyes changing color but it mostly happens when I will have my wings out or feel a strong emotion." She's looking at me again, i'm pretty sure nobody has even looked at me this much in one afternoon. "Wait how the hell are you going to be able to go to school if you have wings and maybe a tail and horns?" I laugh then tell her they won't always be out, i'll be able to have control over when they're out. "Oh well damn, you could've scared the shit outta people, but it'll make an awesome Halloween costume for the Halloween dance/school bash. You could so win best costume." She is grinning like nothing has changed, like i'm still the diva in glee instead of a demon. It makes me feel happy and slightly normal and really really glad she's the one who found out and not some brainless jock or bitchy cheerio.

"Maybe I will. Alright, so do you want me to keep explaining stuff or what? And you have to swear not to tell anyone, if a single person other than you finds out, i'm dead." If word got around to any other supernatural being, they'd hunt me down and either kill me or use me. "I'll never tell anyone, but I can't even tell Britt? And why would you be dead?" I knew she was going to bring up Brittany. "No not even Brittany, I love her to pieces and someone might think she is joking if she tells anyone, but they _will_ send people to look into it if the wrong person hears her. And because i'm a key piece in an upcoming war." I try and stress the importance of her secrecy before I whisper the last part hoping she doesn't pay it any attention.

Santana stares at me with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Upcoming war!? What the hell does that mean? How are you the key? What do you mean wrong person? Who the hell is the war between?" She keeps shooting me question after question. "SANTANA! Slow down, I can only answer so many questions at once, give me a minute." After I say this, I get ready to explain it to her when we hear my doorbell ring, I look at the clock and see that its almost 4:00. We were talking for more than an hour maybe two hours. "I wonder who that could be?" I question as I turn to look at Santana, she looks guilty, "I may have told Britt and Q I was coming here, after we saw you tear into the cheerios and the football players. I told them I was going to make sure you were okay, cuz you ran off pretty fast and looked like you were crying, which you were." "Thank you for coming after me and for not freaking out when I told you everything, we should probably go let them in." I say this as a hear the doorbell being rung in a sort of tap sequence, probably to a beat, and most likely Brittany doing it. Then I hear pounding on the door that is definitely from Quinn.

**A/N: Was going to leave off on the upcoming war part, but decided to add a bit more, tell me if the chapters are too short, i'll work on making them longer. Also, I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Thanks for reading :D ~151~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame.**

**Chapter 7: Things Are Never As They Seem**

Santana throws me a black shirt while smiling, "Were you tryna give our blondes a show or what? I mean damn you got some sexy abs but I think Quinn would have a conniption if she saw you shirtless with me, probably think I was defiling you again." Embarrassed, I pull my shirt on realizing I almost answered the door shirtless. " Alright lets go, Wait what do you mean again?" She just smirks, "Q thought I was cheating on Brittany with you cuz I saw you naked, or about as naked as you could get wrapped up like a mummy. Can't believe she'd think I'd even cheat on Britt, I love her." "At least Quinn is very protective of Brittany, that way you know someone will always be there for her whenever you're gone." I tell her to calm her emotions. She just laughs, "I know Q will always be there for B, but she wasn't doing it for B." She then walks out of my room. "She is very cryptic and strange," I think before I follow her downstairs, the doorbell and banging still continueing.

"Why did you answer the door Santana and what the Hell took you so long?" Santana is the victim of Quinn's glare and angry words. "Damn chill your self preggers, couldn't hear you in Berry's soundproof room, plus Berry needed to get a shirt on, couldn't have her answering the door in just a bra and pants, could give you the wrong idea." Quinn looks beyond pissed as she stared at a smirking Santana, I am beginning to see a pattern, Santana will say something or do something, mostly provocative, to cause Quinn to glare, stare incredulously, or react in a negative way. Quinn always seems to have one of those looks when she sees me and Santana together.

"Rachie has some awesome abs, they're not like those super bulky boy abs, they soft and defined sorta like San's abs, though I love San's more, but Rach's are very, very sexy!" Brittany says this with such exuberance that I blush, yet am quite proud that she used defined in the right way, I knew she isn't as naive or dumb as most people think. Both Santana and Quinn look pissed as they both scream, "You've seen Rachel naked!" I look around confused until understanding hits me as Brittany explains it to them, "Yeah, me and Rach have dance together, she took some tango with me over the summer and hip-hop, and ballet. It was really fun and everyone couldn't wear that many clothes because the snow machine broke and it was always hot on the floor."

Quinn still looks a little mad, and Santana looks slightly disgruntled so I decide to tease her, "Yeah we were all hot and sweaty, dancing all up on each other, there wasn't nearly enough boys so Britt and I were paired up due to our vast knowledge of dance. We were the only ones able to keep up with each other, although Brittany is a more fluid dancer than me." I watched both their faces as I emphasized some parts of my explaination. The tall dancer seem to get that I was screwing with the two HBIC's and decided to play along.

"It was really hot in there, and Rachel does this amazing and really sexy dance move with me that we had to do for the summer production thing, it was hot. It made all the girl see rainbows and all the guys were like Finn and his 'mailman thing'. She was really hot, but I was hotter, the dance teacher always praised us on our flexibility and movement. Rach is like as flexible as I am, and i'm really flexible right San?" Quinn's face is unreadable and I see her glimmer for the first time in a long time, I look around to see if anyone else noticed, but San has a pissed look on her face as she bounces between glaring at me and looking at Brittany with lust. I burst out laughing causing the two formerly pissed cheerios to look at me, a "What's so fucking funny Hobbit?" and "Why are you laughing Berry?" I laugh again before I tell them that me and Britt were just screwing with them.

Santana calls me a bitch before going over and slipping her hand through Brittany's, fingers intertwined, as if holding her hand calms her down and makes her insecurities disappear. Brittany kisses Santana's nose, cheeks, before chastely kissing her on the lips and saying 'I love you'. Santana lets out an uninhibited bright smile stating she loves her too. I smiled happy because they have something so pure, yet smiling sadly because I know i'll never find that. Quinn looks happy for them, yet she has the same look I do, like she will never find her one true and only love.

I smile sadly at her then grab her hand to pull her into the kitchen and give the other two a moment. I feel a burning sensation as I grab her hand, I can tell she felt it too, because she flinched also, I still held onto her hand though, pulling her into the kitchen and letting her sit at one of the barstools before grabbing two bottles of water and some grapes. She is looking at me strangely through all of this before I hand her a bottle and sit down beside her offering her some grapes. She looks around awkwardly like she doesn't know how to act around me without the other two here then she finally speaks, "How's your back, there was a lot of blood after the wreck." I smile gently and tell her i'm better, it stopped bleeding then ask her how she is.

"I'm fine, I didn't even get hurt during it, San was driving and Brit was in the back. S hit the steering wheel and B was sitting in the middle and was jerked around by her seatbelt, I was lucky, we all were. I'm just glad everyone was okay." She say the last part lowly. I look at her before my phone goes off _"You found hope, you found faith. Found how fast she could take it away. Found true love, but lost your heart. Now you don't know who you are. She made it easy, made it free. Made you hurt till you couldn't it stops, sometimes it baby, that is how love goes. You will fly and you will knows even angels such th-"_. "Hey dad." I answer the phone after about a minute of searching for it, it was on my hallway floor by the front door.

_"Hey bear, what took you so long to answer?"_ He sounded worried so I quickly calmed him down, "I dropped my phone in the hallway and I was in the kitchen when you called."_ "Oh, well okay, had me worried for a bit, your daddy and I are going to be in late again tonight or possibly be gone for a few days, something came up with 'you know what' and we need to take care of it. Are you going to be alright by yourself?"_ I was smiling at Quinn before seeing the other two cheerleaders walk in, the smile is quickly wiped off my face as I hear my dad finish his question. Would I be alright, no, but they have things to do for the greater good of the war, so I lie. "Yeah, i'll be fine, my back finally stopped bleeding and i'm starting to feel better, you guys promise to be careful right?"_ "Yeah, we're going to be careful and that's great it means you're getting used to the change._" I hear a crash in the background and a muttered 'Shit'. "What was the crash dad?" I question, hope they're okay._ "Nothing, your daddy dropped some books and bios on the assignment, I gotta go Rae-bear I love you"_ I hear a loud 'Love you baby-girl!' from my other father.

I sigh as they hang up. "You okay Rachel?" Quinn asks me while Santana looks at me questionly,"Yeah, my dads just have to go somewhere for a business trip." "Oh, you gonna be okay?" Quinn asks me with concern, I fell happiness that someone other than my parents care about me. "Yeah, i'm good, they have to do at least one or two of these a year." I lie, they do many more than two, it depends on the jobs or missions they're sent on. I know Santana will ask me about this later.

* * *

The three cheerios decided to stay after to make sure i'm alright with the freaking out at school today and my parents leaving. Quinn looks like she keeps wanting to ask me about the school incident. We're watching a movie that I have no idea what the name is, Brittany picked it, we're all sitting on my huge couch, when were interrupted by two cell phones going off. Brittany has a duck quacking and Quinn had the normal bells for texts sound.

"Aww, guys my dad wants me how for dinner, he said my sisters coming in from college, I haven't seen her in forever." Brittany starts off sad then becomes ecstatic. "My mom wants me home, were doing take out dinner Monday for bonding, I completely forgot it was Monday." Quinn sounds regretful for having to leave and i'm guessing for forgetting her Monday dinners with her mom. "S you gonna go or stay?" Quinn stares at Santana as she asks this. "Yeah I wanna finish this movie, then i'll have Berry drive me home." "Alright, whatever, B lets go, i'll give you a lift home. Bye you guys" She then stalks out of the house, and I thought we were making progress is all I think before Brittany leans over the back of the couch and gives Santana a hug, long kiss and a bye Love you Sannie, Santana replies with and Love you forever Britt-Britt and a smile.

As they leave I realize Santana is going to stay here until I explain everything else I was supposed to earlier and now why my fathers aren't here. I'm worried if it was even safe to tell her to begin with, she was one of my main tormentors and now she knows my secret. I know she explained why she did it but i'm still nervous, she could use this against me at any time, and its not just me, it's my fathers too. I think she saw the panic and fear on my face, "Hey, hey, breath chica, i'm not gonna tell anyone your secret, that way to personal, and if I haven't told Britts yet then you know i'm good on my word. I may be a bitch but I ain't gonna send someone to their death sentence." She rushes this out, trying to show me she's serious. "I don't exactly trust you, I don't think i'll ever fully trust you, but I do believe you."

"I get why you don't trust me, but soon you'll realize you can, i'm on your side Rachel. Now that we're done will the sappy stuff," She gives me a smile, "you got some splaining to do." I burst out laughing, I knew she was trying to make me laugh and it worked, although she got the quote wrong, it suppose to be 'Ok Lucy 'splain' but I decide not to correct her. "Very nice cuban accent Santana, can i finish explaining this after dinner, i'm starving." "Thank the lord, I thought I was the only one who was hungry."

She grabs my arm, pulling me off the couch before shoving me in a bar stool, then rummaging around in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I look at her questionly as she stick almost her top half of her body in my fridge. "Looking for dinner, your dads aren't vegan so i'm gonna make some awesome non vegan dinner, you need to get some meat in you." "I am not eating meat, it is against my moral code!" "Whatevs Berry, you need it and you want it so why not have it" How does she not get it, eating an animal could lead to me eating a human. "You ain't gonna eat a human, i'd stop you before you do, its not like you're a monster, you're still the same person you were, everybody changes, I know it sounds like I don't understand and i'm being a stupid bitch but it doesn't have to change anything." "I don't want it, I didn't want this I'm not going to eat it, you can't make me, i've been vegan since I was three and found out where everything came from, I haven't touched meat since, not even when Finn made it for me!"

"Life's not about what you want, it's about what you get, and you have to deal with it whether you like it or not, understand? Now calm your ass down, you're gonna eat properly so you don't get sick, alright what d'ya want?" She is staring at me with her arms crossed, she looks like she'll shove the food down my throat if I refuse to eat whatever she make. Usually my father give up on arguing with me, she's too stubborn to give up easy.

"I want some pasta.' I cross my arms and opt for a glare in her direction. We're having a stare down before she smiles, "Alright, chicken pasta with broccoli it is." "No, no chicken at all, do you know what they do to them! They stick them into small cages, they practically torture them for meat and eggs, I am not eating it!" I argue with passion, I hate what they do to animals.

"Well, what the fucking hell would you eat if you need meat in your diet, some of the animals are all natural, not tortured or anything!" "So, somebody killed it just so they could eat it, i'm not touching any meat you make." I huffed indignantly at her after saying this, I couldn't believe she was still arguing with me. "Rachel fucking Berry, you told me part of your diet needs to include meat, how else are you gonna get it if you don't fucking eat the meat!" We've been shouting at each other for a while now.

We're both breathing heavily from screaming at each other. I knew due to the fact that me and Santana are both stubborn that this could last forever. "I can find other supplements, i've already stopped bleeding so much, they're mostly broke through the skin now, I just have to wait for them to finish, I won't even bleed that much anymore." She looks at me incredulously, "You'll find a supplement, don't you think your father have been trying to do that, and guess what, encontren nada! Nothing Rachel, don't you get that?"

"They'll find something and if they don't then I will, there has to be a substitute, there is a substitute for almost anything." I'm about to break down, I know she's just trying to help, and I know this will help me but I don't want to, I want to keep at least one thing from before this summer the same. "Yeah they have a fucking substitute. 'When you can't eat meat and you're a demon that can be really hard, so just try the substitute 'Almost Human', makes you feel human plus it taste just like them!' They don't sell shit like that in the store!" she say's most of this pissed and some parts slightly sarcastic.

I feel like i'm about to cry, i've actually dreamt about eating people it makes me feel horrible, I can't believe she would bring me being a demon into this, make a joke about it, actually I can, it's Santana Lopez. I let out a whimper that I tried to keep quiet. "Shit Rachel, I didn't mean it like that, I just-" I let out another half sob that interrupts her, she begins to reach out for me but I pull away, 'I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew this would happen, you're making a joke about it." I'm still about to cry but i'm pissed, I don't know which emotion will win out.

"No, no Rae, please, I didn't mean it like that." "It doesn't matter, it still hurts, you don't know how much that hurt me, i've thought about it y'know, eating people. You" I let out a sniff, Santana just stands there looking at me before I finish my sentence, "Just go Santana, leave please, I can't-" "No, you need to get that I say stuff without thinking when i'm pissed. I wanted to get you to understand so I hit you where it hurt. I know I screwed up, okay? I always screw up and i'm sorry." She looks upset, "You don't get it, i've thought about eating people! Do you know how horrible it is to think about eating one of your classmates, to take glee in the imaginary blood on your hands? It sucks and it makes me scared that i'll lose control one day and kill someone."

"You won't lose control Rachel, you much to stubborn for that, and you are too much of a good person. Your heart is pure, no matter what people say human demon or otherwise you one of the best people out there, you may be selfish sometimes, everyone is, but you always care about others, so don't sell yourself short." She says this with conviction, it makes me believe her somewhat, but I know the stories about demons, I know how the blood lust takes over, how purebloods sometimes go crazy because of the lack of humanity running through their veins, but I know the masters hoped being raised around humans and my fathers would teach me humanity. They wish for me to be on their side.

"Thank you, can we just get take out and watch a movie? Leave the heavy stuff for tomorrow." I question hopefully. "Yeah, yeah we can." She smile as she picks up the phone and sits on the couch telling me to pick a movie and not some dumb musical.

**A/N: Sorry if spanish was wrong, someone correct me if you know and sorry for all mistake wanted to post it before midnight. I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Thanks for reading :D ~151~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame. P.S. Sorry about the last chapters if there were any mistake, posted in a hurry.**

**Chapter 8: Things Are Never As They Seem**

We're watching some random show on t.v. that I don't even know the name of, when the doorbell rings, "Thank god its been thirty fucking minutes since I- Hey dude you took like forty minutes, what the hell, the logo is 'Fast Delivery 24/7', and when I want it I want it fast!" I followed Santana as she was sprinting to the front door and talking, the second I hear her last sentence I burst into laughter as the delivery boy is blushing and looking Santana up and down while not so discretely holding the various assortment of Thai food boxes in front of his pants.

Santana looks at him, looks down at just her short shorts and tank calls him a perv, takes the food and slams the door in his face. " Aren't you going to pay for that?" I question with a smile.

"No they took to fucking long, i'm starving and the delivery guy was a perv. Now that we've established that lets get our eat on." She practically runs to the living room coffee table.

After we finish eating I look at Santana, "Are your parents going to be wondering where you are?" She turns to face me from her sprawled out position on the cushions beside me before jumping up.

"Shit, I forgot to tell mami I was at your house!" She hastily grabs her phone before hitting speed dial. "Hola Mami, lo siento. I'm at Rachel's house, we lost track of time. Sí, Yeah yeah mami, i'll be home soon. Quiero mami, adios."

"Rachel, I gotta go, my mami wants me home, we'll talk later alright, I wants too learn more?" She says the last part with a wink before speaking again. "I'll see you later, remember, you're amazing so don't sell yourself short." She hugs me gently before looking at the time saying a shit and a goodbye, before running out of the house. I smile, shut off the t.v. and clean up before I head upstairs. I had already changed into my pj's earlier when I offered Santana some shorts and a tank top to replace her cheerios uniform.

I went to look in the mirror at my back, the ridges of my wings were popping out, they were about an inch or two out if my back, i'd have to learn control after they fully come out in order to put them away for school. damn it is all I think when I realize I might have to change some things about my wardrobe if i'm to keep my secret. My sweaters hid most of it but they caused me more pain with the heaviness and thickness of them. I need to probably wrap them up tightly every day is all I think before I head to bed.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm blaring, I groan mentally cursing my alarm when I hear a shatter, I bolt upright to see what it was. I spot my alarm clock across my room in pieces. I groan again realizing I probably somehow did that. I force myself out of bed to take a shower, I spot my eyes in the mirror to see them flecked with a color I couldn't place before it vanished. I turn to look at my back and see that the beggining of my wings have protruded out even more, they now look to be 3 inches out of my back, with some type of black scales covering them.

I hurry through my shower so i'm not late, i'm wrapping my back as tightly as possible, it makes me uncomfortable to have it this tight but you can barely see the ridges of my soon to be wings. I slip on a random shirt without looking at it, and one of my skirts with flats. I rush down the stairs and grab an apple before I drive to school in a hurry.

As I arrive I look into the mirror and see my shirt, its a LGBT shirt that I got in New York at a Pride parade with my fathers, 'Hopefully nobody messes with me' I think as I step out of my car, grabbing my bag so I can head to class. I hear loud footsteps coming up behind me, as I internally freak I hear a thud then an 'Omff" I turn around my heart still beating fast to see none other than Finn on the floor face first. He rises asking what tripped him before he spots me.

'Oh god, I did that, like with the clock' is all I think before a shadow is hovering over me, my body tenses and I feel restless, due to his looming presence. "Hey Rach, I just wanted to ask you a que- Wait kurt has like three of those shirt, he says its a shirt about gay people. You're not gay are you? You can't be gay, you dated me!" He practically shouts the last few sentences causing everyone in the hallway to look at us.

"Finn do you have to shout, I mean seri-" I am interrupted by the person who always seems to interrupt me.

"Hey lady lumps, leave short stake alone, you're bothering her, so take your man boobs elsewhere. Go on boy shoo." She had a depriving look on her face as she made a shooing gesture. "So you on my side of the force, I had my doubts and suspicions about you." I can tell she playing with me as she smirks.

"There's a lot you don't know bout me chiquita." I wink at her as I say this and walk away. "Hey I ain't a little girl, so gets your facts right estrella cuz you the un pequeño one!" She shouts this down the hall with a sort of half smile, half smirk on her face, before she glares at a hokey player walking by with a slushy. She scares him so bad that he drops the cup to the floor, covers the front of his jeans, and runs.

I'm laughing as I walk down the hall, I spot Quinn in her uniform talking to Coach Sylvester, she looks at me with an unreadable expression before Coach grabs her attention again. The rest of the day goes uneventful, i'm in all A.P. and honors classes so Mike and sometimes Quinn are the only Glee clubbers I see throughout the day, though every time I see Santana in the hall she points at my shirt and does a little victory like dance, Brittany joins her during most of the dancing.

* * *

I'm the first one in Glee as always, I head to the back of the room so that I can see everybody, since my changing i've felt the need to see everyone who was in the room, have my back to no one when I sit down. My dad explained that i'm probably being paranoid, that no one knew anything about me, but people sitting behind me made me nervous, what if they saw my almost wings twitch under my wrappings, what if they told the wrong person.

Slowly the rest of glee walks in, Kurt looks at me hurt, we had been closer before summer break but I pushed him away and ignore him when I found out what was going on with me. I don't think he's forgiven me, I did the same thing with Mercedes. Mike smiles at me though, we had dance together along with Brittany. Tina smiles as she walks by with him, she sometimes came with him whenever we had dance lessons, laughing when he had to dance with the instructor instead of Brittany, Ms. Beanet had a thing for the younger male dancers even though she was 29 going on 30.

Soon Brittany and Santana walk in pinkys linked, talking to each other before Brittany waves at me wildly, then she rushes over to MIke to discuss something as Santana walk towards me. "Hey Berries, people watching again?" She smirks as she sits next to me.

"Yeah i'm looking for my next meal, wanna play substitute?" I say this with a straight face, if she can joke about it, then so can I, plus I wanna see her face.

"Sorry Berry, Brit's got all the rights to my body, might wanna ask her before you decide to eat me or not." She ends her statement with a wink and a smirk. "Though I don't think she'd object in joining from what I hear about you in dance class." Her smirk gets even bigger after she says this. Noah begins to stare at us lecherously, obviously hearing our conversation.

"I don't know, i'm kinda possessive, runs in the family." I'm beginning to smile, it feels good to be able to joke with someone about being a demon, my fathers aren't very good at dry humor. Though most of what I just said is true, demons are very possessive and territorial.

"Damn, I don't think it'll work then, I only ever do anything if Britt's is involved, i'm sure you can talk Q into it though, i'll ask her since she just walked in, Hey Q!" I quickly put my hand over her mouth, Quinn doesn't know about me and I have no idea what Santana would have said next. I turn to look at Quinn grinning sheepishly, while Santana licks my hand, eww disgusting, trying to get me to let go.

Quinn looks confused and miffed at me shutting Santana up, I turn to look at Santana, who is still licking, well more like slobbering all over my hand, when I see Noah's face, eww he looks like he's about to run to the bathroom to 'take care of business'. I make a disgusted face at both of them before Santana finally pulls my hand always from her mouth. "What did you want Santana?" I look between Quinn and Santana as Quinn asks this.

"Ohh well Berry here was wondering what took you so effing long. you're the last person in here and y'know how she is about punctuality, i'm surprised she hasn't flipped her lid on Schue." I hit her for drawing attention to me, she mutters an ow as she rubs her hip, no one even saw me do it. "God abusive much or you just into S&M?" She whispers this and Quinn turns her glare at Santana like she heard her or possibly read her lips, the air glimmered around Quinn again.

"Whatever, I had to talk to Coach again." She spins around and moves over to talk to Mercedes, they had been friend since the baby-gate as people liked to call it. As Mr, Schue finally walks in everyone take seats and some stop talking. I try to pay attention with my back twitching annoyingly but Santana keeps poking me, which begins to bug me.

I turn my head to the left to look at her, while giving her a glare, "What!" I whisper yell, she makes hand gestures that I can't understand, Noah keeps looking at us along with Finn who is glaring at Santana, guess Noah told him what her and I were talking about.

"God." I hear her mutter before she gets really close to me, and whispers in my ear, "You wings are moving like crazy, they look like they're about to pop out of your shirt so I say me and you skip, like really really fucking soon!" She looks around glaring at anyone who's looking our way.

"How are we going to get out of here without people wondering, what are you going to tell Brittany?" I whisper this out just as fast as she did, hurriedly looking around the room.

"I'm gonna tell Britt the truth, you need help with something and I'm gonna help you, i'll get Quinn to give her a ride home. As for these rejects we call Gleeks, they can think whatever the fuck they want, we're going after I tell Britt so put my cheerios jacket on but loosely, cuz they are really fucking moving, how'd you not even realize it?" She turns to talk to Brittany as I slip on her jacket, and grab my bag, spotting her giving Britt a goodbye kiss and hug before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room as fast as she can.

We make it to the hallway before she begins to sprint to her car with me in tow, I can faintly hear the Glee club wondering what's going on, Finn and Quinn being the loudest to protest against Santana dragging me out of there. I hear Santana letting loose a string of 'shits' as we rush to her car and jump in, as were driving away I see Quinn and Finn looking pissed, Brittany smiling and waving at us under a barrage of questions, Noah looks like his dream just came true, and Kurt and Mercedes look curious along with the rest of the glee club standing in the background with a yelling Mr. Schue.

"They probably think we're going to go have sex now, you know." I state this with a grin and a look out the rear-view mirror.

"They only wish they could see any of us in action. And do you know how to stop them or what?" She looks at me worriedly, "Is it going to hurt Rachel?"

"It might, no I know it will, dad said it feels like you're being ripped from the inside out the first time you use your wings. His hurt because he lost them when he was banished from heaven, and they had to regrow slowly and painfully, like mine are, but his grew as the black that is tied to a fallen angel. He said the worst thing was knowing he had lost the white wings that angels carry around like a badge. That it hurt the most, more than them growing back." I remember the pain in his eyes as he told me about having his wings ripped from his back and being thrown down to earth. We make it to my house and walk into the pitch black living room.

"I'm sorry about your dad. Are yours going to come in soon or are they going to move around forever?" She looked at me curiously, right as I was about to speak I kneeled over in pain, a powerful angel was nearby, I don't know who but I could feel them, I knew they were dangerous by the way my body was reacting, I needed to defend my self.

'Santana you have to get out of here, someones coming and its not going to end good, run hurry." I groaned out in pain as my wings began to rip out of my back with a sickening tearing sound along with bones snapping. My inner demon was freaking out due to this unknown threat. I felt my back growing scale along where my wings were tearing out.

Santana is kneeled in front of me, staring at me worriedly while brushing my hair out of my face. I can see the fear in her face, what she is actually scared of I have no idea. My wings finally burst free out of my back and stretch, I moan in pain at the feeling of my bones in the wings snapping into place then moan in delight at the ability to finally be able to stretch them. I hear footsteps sneaking around to the back door as every sense of mine heightens.

I hear the rattle of the lock as I crouch down and push Santana behind me, she refused to leave. The door finally opens and I smell and unfamiliar scent, I hear the figure moving towards the kitchen, bypassing it and heading straight for us, I lunge at the taller male figure when I spot him, growling.

His wings burst out of his back the second I hit him. Santana is staring at us as we tumble around the floor and break furniture. He goes to grab my left wing so I headbutt then punch him. He reels back before grabbing the lamp and throwing it at me, it smashes into one of my wings. I growl in frustration then anger as he turns to Santana.

I tackle him to the ground hearing his wing break and a groan of pain before hitting him repeatedly in the face and clawing at his wings with my hands, the nails had lengthened on them. I fly off from him kicking me, a table flying at me from another direction, and hits me in the back. I try to move but i'm pinned down by his telekinetic hold on the table, he stalks straight up to Santana.

"NO" Is my gruttal answer before one of my couches goes flying at him, knocking him away from her, I jump up and leap over in front of her, she looks freaked out. He laughs before backing into the foyer in front of the stairs, there is more room to move around and fly. I follow, Santana keeping behind me, its still dark in the house.

I lunge at him before he has a chance to think about coming after us, we tumble around on the ground then the air, we touch the ceiling before he shove me away from him, hovering before he tackles me into the ground. I moan in pain as one of my wings snap. I hear a "Rachel!" before the lights are turned on.

"Marcus!" I say in shock as I look at the angel pinning me to the ground.

**A/N: I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Thanks for reading :D ~151~**

**Spanish Translations**

**Hola~Hello  
Lo siento~I'm sorry  
Sí~Yes  
Quiero~ I love you (Can also mean I want)  
Adios~Goodbye  
Chiquita~little girl (also can mean baby as term of endearment)  
Estrella~Star  
Un pequeño~small**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame.

**Chapter 9: Things Are Never As They Seem**

Marcus jumps up off of me apologizing, while Santana looks wary. "What are you doing here Marcus? My fathers aren't here." Santana is looking around confused.

"I know they're not here, I didn't come here for them little demon, I came to see how you were faring with your new developments." He try to smile sincerely but I know he's lying.

"Liar, the mentors sent you here to check up on me while my fathers were away, didn't they? I'm doing perfectly fine and I don't need a babysitter." I argue with him as I see him looking at Santana and reading if she is a supernatural creature.

"Yes they sent me here, they wanted to see how you were doing with the changes in your life recently. Apparently you let the secret slip to a human, tsk tsk, you know they won't like that. We'll have to think of a way to take care of her, we could erase her mind though it is very dangerous or dispose of her. We can't have the demons getting wind of the demon king's daughter being alive, it would be disastrous." He is looking at Santana like he'll fry her any second now.

"Your an angel, you can't kill me, its like against your moral standards." Santana intervenes with a bite and sass to her words, before I can stop her.

He clicks his tongue, "On the contrary human, I have the rights to dispose of you for the greater good, we can't have anyone finding out about the little miss demon princess here being alive, the war is in the angels favors while we have her." He looks at me while he is speaking, "Don't look like that demon child, I may be an old friend of you dad's but I won't be doing you any favors that could lead to us losing the war."

"Leave her out of this, by the code, one person can know about my existence, I choose her, she is under my protection and if you touch _my_human there will be dire consequences, friend of my father be damned." I growl out most of my sentences, standing in front of her.

"You wasted your protection on a human you're not even involved with, you know if you meet a human mate and she is still alive, you can't tell them. One person per demon." He smirks as he says this, "You know since the angels have you domestic demons trained as lap dogs, you must follow our rules." He may be my father's old friend but he was always jealous of my father, him being banished from heaven yet still remaining in His graces and allowed to watch over the key to the turning of the war, me, while Marcus remained in heaven as a servant and warrior.

I growl, "You control nothing, and it would be wise of you to leave my house before I decide to kick you out. You _will_ not come here again without running it by my fathers or me. And if you ever, _ever_think of harming anyone dear to me or to her and our friends I will hunt you down and kill you, consequences once again be damned." He backs off then tells me to watch myself and vanishes.

My bones in my wing feel uneven and broken, my face bruised and lips bloodied. "What does he mean by protection and one person per demon, hell what just happened? Shit Rae are you okay?" She grabs my arm and leads me into the kitchen asking where the first aid kit is.

She comes back with it and begins to treat the bruising on my face along with cuts. "We, ouch, demons that are on the angels side are limited, we can only tell one person of our demon heritage that is not a supernatural creature, usually its our significant other. Ouch, the person we tell is either protected when we claim them as ours or they are killed for knowing our secret and not being claimed."

"Wait, so he was actually going to _kill_me!? Isn't he suppose to be a good guys? Shit, sorry." She apologized as I wince from the burn of alcohol on a cut.

"Not all angels are good and not all demons are bad, there is evil in the good and good in the evil. He would have killed you under the pretense of protecting our secret but it would have really been to get back at me and my dad, he's jealous that he was given the demon that will be the key to the great war, aka me." I flinch as she runs the alcohol swab on a sensitive part of my bleeding lip.

She says sorry again then gets this smile on her lips that lets me know shes up to no good, "So i'm _your_human?" I look away shyly.

"Sorry, I needed to claim you so he wouldn't go after you, and demons do get very possessive, I wasn't going to let him have you." I state indignantly.

"Damn, next thing you know you'll be asking for my class schedule and where i'm at every twenty minutes. Wait I protected since you claimed me, what about Brittany, will he go after her for being my girlfriend!?" She's frantic as she asks this.

"No, calm down, he can't harm her because she doesn't know anything, and he can't tell her then harm her because he would be punished and I did tell him I would end him if he went after her or anyone dear to us. Please tell me you didn't tell her anything Santana." I need to know so I can find a way to protect Brittany if she did, I know he might come back.

"No, I didn't I wanted to keep your secret and i'm not ever going to tell her anything, I don't want her to get hurt because I couldn't keep my mouth shut." she looks pissed that I would even think that.

"Sorry Santana, I had to make sure." I wince as she touches my broken wing.

"How come his wing healed fast and yours is still hurt?" She questions as she touches my other wing, feeling the velvety smooth inner part my wing, then the black scales on the outer part. It feels weird having someone touch something I've never been aware of. I can move them on instinct without thinking about it but it gets hard and awkward when I try to move them on purpose, its going to be weird and hard to fly.

"Oww, I have no idea why, angels have healing abilities, and I think demons do too. Ouch, do you have to rub alcohol on them, we can go check in my book for answer. Though it could have to do with my diet, everything seems to lead back to it." I almost growl in pain when she hits a sensitive spot on the junction between my wing and shoulder with the alcohol.

"Sorry, well they must not have been very good cuz his face looked fucked up from the beating you gave him, though yours looks pretty bad too. And duh alcohol takes the bacteria away so deal with it. Seriously, you know how to open the book?! are we gonna read it, I mean if that's okay." She looks so excited at the prospect of reading my book, but she's trying to hold it in incase the book is private thing I guess.

"Yeah its fine, its like a guideline for young demons, plus it has my family tree in it. I didn't mean to mess his face up, i'm disappointed that I condoned in violence but I believe it was alright since I was doing it to protect someone though he is an ass-hat and if he ever threatens someone dear to me I won't be responsible for my actions. Anyway lets head upstairs." I may not have always liked violence but my changing or turning of age is somehow managing to squash my belief.

We head up the stairs and into my room, the book is on my dresser, I turn towards Santana as I grab the book, smile and say the incantation to open my book, it was set by my fathers when the angel philosophers gave it to him along with me. She looks at me strangely before the letters and designs around the book begin to move and glow, unlocking the book.

She stares at me dumbfounded before looking at the writing in the book upside down. "So what alls in the book, cuz that glowy thing was awesome and looked really hard to do."

I sit down on my floor, my wings stretching before folding behind my back, my one wing is still broken and out of place. Santana sits next to me a bundle of curiosity, much like Brittany is sometimes. I begin to read the book out loud so Santana doesn't have to keep looking over my hand or shoulder.

"Ravana, born of Azar, king of demons, and Sutekh, queen of demons, princess to the demon throne, this is your guide to the demon world, learn it well for you will need it when the time come, Damien." I read the note left to me by an angel scholar and warrior. Santana looks at me strangely.

"Wait so is Shelby really your mom or is Sutekh." I smile as she says my mothers name correctly, most demon names and information were lost over centuries of misspelling and mispronouncing of the name, I am happy she said it correct.

"Yes Shelby is my mother, but she was the queen of demons, and we mustn't say their demon names unless reading from the book, my fathers have warned me about accidentally summoning them by name when it is not read from a protected text." I remember him telling me tales of how when said so many times or at a great enough force, a demon would come to the person who called its name.

"Shit, I could make your mom pop out of thin air, that's a bit scary to think about. I mean think of it you're at a party and you say your mothers name then bam you're caught drinking and complaining about your mom." she did seem to find it weird that that could happen but i'm happy that she can put a humorous edge on everything, it makes me less stressed.

"Yeah, do you want me to continue reading from the text or just to explain everything while I search for a reason to my inability to heal?" I look over at her to find her looking at a drawing of the king in the book.

"Damn, hes like huge, where'd you get your shortness from cuz I know Shelby ain't that short, and you can just tell me, reading it from the book would probably make it really boring, like in history class." Why must Santana comment on my height, she is merely two inches taller than me.

"I don't know, my grandparent? And I am not much shorter than you, now be quiet chiquita, and don't say your not a little girl, you joke around like one. Alright, what did I forget to explain before Britt and Quinn came over." I know she hates it when call her little girl, that's why its so hilarious.

"Haha they mustn't been really fucking short, this guy is like a giant, 6ft and 3 or 4 inches i'm guessing. Whatever i'm not a little girl. And the war, you never said who it was between but I guess the Marley or Manny dude gloated about it. And how are you the key? I guess Manny the douche-bag already answered who the wrong person to find out would be." I laugh as Santana gives the wrong name multiple time and possibly on purpose.

"Its Marcus, and yeah, the war is between demons and angels, I am the key due to being the princess of the demons. The angels kidnapped me as a baby one night, though I guess Shelby kind of let them seeing as it got her redeemed from a demon to a fallen angel. Anyway they gave me to my fathers after debates on killing me or raising me to fight for the angels. They obviously chose to keep me and use me to fight against the demons. The angels have a prophecy about me y'know, it says I will either give the world salvation and save it or end it. The scholars have no idea what causes me to choose, but if I choose wrong, they will have to try and kill me. I don't want to be the cause of the world ending." I say the last part sadly, the prophecies are always right and whatever causes me to shift and end the world must be big.

Santana looks at me in shock. "So can you be redeemed as a fallen angel like Shelby was? Don't worry, your Rachel Berry, you could never end the world and if you tried i'd just have to kick your ass. And prophecies can be broken they don't always come true, plus there is two parts to it and i'm betting your choose to save the world, you're like a total goody too shoes and could never do anything evil." She smiles at me like she trusts I won't somehow turn on them and help destroy the world, I hope I had as much hope and faith as she does in me. I'm talking to her and flipping through the book looking for a specific page.

"I don't think so, maybe, but Shelby was an extraordinary situation, she is not a liability, she had to go through years of questioning and torture before they saw her fit as to be a fallen angel, they get privileges demons don't but less than normal angels do. Demons can never be full angels due to our nature of being born evil. And I really don't want to go through questioning on why I wish to redeem my demon self and become an angel, then torturous events to see if I really wish for it to happen." I still can't believe Shelby went through all that just to lose her all her demon names and powers and rights so she wouldn't be involved in the war, though my fathers said she did it for me, to keep a closer eye on me as I was raised by a fallen angel.

Santana looks pissed as she begins to speak, "They torture you before you can become a fallen angel from being a demon, seriously. I thought angels were these really awesome and good people, but they sound horrible and cruel."

"The world is not always black and white Santana, there are different shades of grey. Though I agree with you, angels as vindictive and consumed by jealousy as Marcus is, shouldn't be angels, he makes some demons look nice from the stories I've heard." I remember my father telling me about being on a demon hunting exhibition to catch a demon terrorizing a town, possessing people for the heck of it, when they ran into Marcus, he was gleefully filleting the skin on the demons wings from the bone then snapping his fingers one by one. Marcus was punished with lashes that day but never got demoted as a warrior, he got jobs done.

"He just a no good shitfaced asshole who needs to learn where he can shove it!" She is still freaked about him from threatening to kill her, I can hear it in her voice as she insults him.

"I will have to fight side by side with him when the time comes, I should probably be prepared to be stabbed in the back. Hey I found a beginning of a entry 'Healing of the Demon Body'. Demons are beings who need nutrients, without proper nutrients they will experience problems of the body and mind. There's a note in the margarine 'Ravana, or should I say Rachel, I know you have trouble eating meat but if you shall only do it when severely hurt than you shouldn't feel the need to eat meat all the time. There are many demons in the angel world who try veganism, It does not work out well, they have nightmare and healing problems, you need the supplements in your body, anytime you are injured just eat something with protein. If you follow the regimen below you will still have the nightmares and cravings, Damien." I look at Santana who has a I told you so look on her face.

"See you so need to eat meat, so lets go get some grub and heal you u-" I interrupt her as I kept reading.

"There is a supplement that shall heal any wounds inflicted on demon, angel or human, it is a mix of three flowers,_ Echinacea purpurea_, or just Echinacea, stimulates immune function, strengthens cells against invading microorganisms and has and antibiotic activity. _Achillea millefolium,_ also known as yarrow, helps stop bleeding and has antiseptic, anti-inflammatory and pain relieving properties._ Calendula officinalis_, or just calendula, calms inflammation, speeds healing and has antibacterial, antifungal and antiviral properties. If you combine these three flowers into a salve and apply to the wound healing will commence immediately, it vary depending on species. Angel generally have a faster healing rate and it only needs to be applied for ten minutes, demons have faster healing rate but their body fights against some flower, so it is best to leave it on for 30 minute. Humans have the lowest healing rate and must leave the salve on for at least 3 to 5 hours for maximum results." I rush the paragraph out trying to think if I know where any of these plants are.

"Okay so you found a healing potion thing, still doesn't stop the fact that you need meat and will probably break and eat a whole bunch of it one day." Santana is still trying to convince me to eat meat, but I just found a way to heal myself without eating meat.

"Its fine for now, I don't want to eat meat and this is a quick fix to heal all my wounds, I think dad leaves all his herbs and stuff from demon hunting in the basement lets go before someone unexpected from glee comes, because you know they will with the way we ran out of there. Almost two and a half hours ago, i'm surprised no one has came yet. Okay, first we need to get rid of my wounds and wings then clean my house, god I really hate Marcus right now." Santana seems to agree with me as we make our way to the basement to look for the flowers.

A/N: The flowers are real, got the names and properties of a mother earth living website. I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Thanks for reading :D ~151~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame.**

**Chapter 10: Things Are Never As They Seem**

It about an hour and a half later, after we healed my wounds and started to clean up my house that there was a knock on my door. The salve worked perfectly, everything felt fine but I couldn't figure out how to retract my wings. But as I go to answer the door, it opens to reveal Finn's tall frame coming through the doorway, I frown, its rude to invite oneself into another's home and as i'm about to tell him that Santana lays into him practically shoving me in the kitchen and pointing at my wings.

"HEY, Finnept what the Hell you doing, you just don't walk into peoples houses, get out afores I make you." She looks pissed as she blocks the doorway into the kitchen, i'm hiding behind the fridge waiting for him to leave so I can move again.

"Shut up Santana, it's not your house, where's Rachel, I wanna make sure you didn't hurt her. "He looks confused then pissed as he sees what she is wearing. "Why are you in a tank top and shorts, aren't those Rachel's?**" **

I muffle a laugh as I think back to Santana complaining about having to clean and possibly get her uniform dirty, "hey this is my second pair of tank tops and sleep shirts she has, she took the other ones home the night before.' Is all I think before I hear Santana began to speak.

"So, you still don't just walk into it you idiot, it's not your house so you knock first. And I would never hurt Rachel," I can hear the smirk in her voice before she practically purrs out the last sentence. "We had fun and I needed something to change into before I came downstairs, they're comfy but not as comfy as her bed." I stifle another giggle as I hear her say this, I could never sleep with Santana, but Finn's face must look hilarious by now.

"YOU slept with Rachel! You bitch, I was suppose to be her first!." He moved towards Santana looking pissed, "First Puck takes Quinn from me and now you take Rachel, what the hell is wrong with you guys, are you both so fucking slu-" He is interrupted by a blonde.

"Wait, you and Rachel slept together! What the hell San, you're with Brittany." Quinn sounds beyond pissed.

"Woah slow your roll, why are you two here, and wheres Britt at?" Shit is all I think, I need to make my wings disappear.

"You don't get to ask where she is when you've chea-" Quinn is interrupted by a very pissed Latina.

"Shut up Q, get the fuck out Finn, NOW." She screams as he just stood there, before she shoves him out the door and locks it. "You really think i'd cheat on Britt? God I love her Q, she makes me happy, how could you fucking think that, I was just screwing with Finn." Quinn flinches as she says this.

"Well you've done it multiple times, i'm just looking out for Bri-" She is cut off again, man I am missing everything and i'm kinda glad for that.

"No you weren't. You weren't looking out for Britt, the green eyed fucking monster took- Don't try to interrupt me Q just listen God Damn it. The green eyed monster took over because lets face it you're fucking jealous, and don't you deny it, I see through you like glass, and you used Brittany as an excuse for you anger, because you can't admit it to yourself, let alone anyone else." Santana sounds pissed yet understanding.

"What the Hell are you talking about? I am not jealou-" She is cut off again, Santana has a knack for cutting people off.

"You know damn well what i'm talking about, once you realize why you act the way you act, you'll finally understand, you may love Britt, but you are under different intentions. Just think about it Lucy Q, you'll feel stupid once it hits you like a ton of bricks, anyway get outta here, i'm helping Berry with some surprises before her fathers get home." Santana seems to be able to lie easily.

"Why do you get to stay, why can't I and what about Brittany, you can't just ignore her. Berry she needs to get back to her girlfriend sooner or later, quit stealing her. Whatever San, I can tell by the way you're walking me to the door that i'm not welcome here. When you get done here you better go to your girlfriend, Brit's isn't stupid, she knows something's up and sooner or later she'll come to the same conclusion I did. Plus Finn is probably going to tell the whole school you and Rachel slept together." She say the last part pissed, I guess shes mad at the thought of Santana cheating on Brittany, I wish she knew that I'd never do that to Brittany.

"I know Q, I'll go there after i'm done, she understands." Santana lets Quinn out before walking into the kitchen and sliding to the floor to sit down next to me. "I locked all the doors Rae, god I really wish they hadn't have shown up."

"I agree with you, it was very rude of Finn to just walk into my house without permission. Though you didn't have to goad him with the idea of me and you sleeping together. You should probably go to Brittany before it ruins your relationship, I don't want to be the cause of something so perfect ending." It'd kill me inside if I was the reason they broke up, they are each other's soul mates, they complete each other and all the other cliche sayings in fairy tale stories.

"It won't ruin our relationship, i'm not gonna leave you here by yourself while you're like this, the wrong person could walk in. I'm sta-" I interrupt her in the middle of her ranting.

"I'm fine and all the doors are locked, i'm tired from the fighting, it's fine, you need to be with Britt and she can't come her. Tell her I said hi, and you better change back into your cheerio uniform, you already have one set of sleep shorts and tank top that belongs to me." She burst out laughing at my last sentence before leaving to change.

She comes back down and gives me a hug, says goodbye but not before I promise to take her flying around because and I quote "It'll be awesome, get a birds or demons eye view of everything. Quinn would kill for a picture of Lima taken from that high up." As she leaves I smile and think about taking a picture when I learn how to fly.

* * *

It's been 25 minutes since Santana left and i'm still trying to figure out how to put my wings away, its starting to frustrate me when I finally get them to fold against my back on my own, they stretch out at my excited jump and shout. I sit there and let out a frustrated sigh, it's like trying to write with your other hand, you know how to move it and what it feels like but the actions feel wrong and look jerky.

I jump up and walk up to my bedroom to review my book. I'm looking through my family tree when I see a section on wings. "Thank goodness" I gleefully shout happy to find something on them. After two hours of reading and rereading the section on wings, the first time the come out and the first time they disappear are the most painful. I concentrate on moving them into my back where they originally were. How they fit in my back I have no idea, they just put it down in the book that it is an ability many flying supernatural creatures have.

I groan in pain as my back seems to split open from the outside, I can feel them moving in before I stop in pain, I can hear the bones cracking and skin sliding against skin as the sink and fold into my back. Its finally over 15 minutes later, the book said it will soon take just minutes or seconds for me to be able to let them out in seconds and retract them in second.

It feels weird not having them out after hours of moving them, I feel naked, and incomplete like a part of me is missing or hidden. I decide to head to bed, body groggy and slow from the days events. The world fades into black, then the nightmares begin.

_I'm walking around looking for something, I hear screaming and smell blood. Scared yet ecstatic, the demon inside me thirsting for blood. I hear another blood curdling scream and a string of curses in spanish. I run as fast as I can following the noise. The scream starts again, sounding like a little kid who'd hurt themselves, the loud shrill screaming tapering off into soft cries and sniffs then another string of spanish word._

_I hear laughing before I follow the noise down a corridor, running into pitch blackness before the screaming begins again. I am no longer scared or excited as I hear the screams, cries and profanities spoken in spanish, I am beyond pissed. My wings that were docile against my back shoot out as I fly into the air, my ears finally locating the path to the screaming._

_I land next to a limp body, I lift her head to see Brittany, bloody lips and scared, eyes searching for something. "Rachel, i'm scared, he took her, he took her. Why'd he take her, why?" Brittany seems to be in shock as she mumbles 'why' over and over again, I let her body free of the chains holding her to the wall. As I set her on the ground I hear feet padding on the ground running as fast as they can, I crouch in front of Brittany, guarding her, prepared for the threat until I see Santana run through the room._

_"Britt, Brittany! Where are you?! Rachel! He's here, he came after her, you said he wouldn't You said you could protect us! Britt Brittany baby look at me, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry, please be okay, I shouldn't have mouthed him, he wouldn't have hurt you, Brittany, come on Ducky look at me." She looks so broken as she holds an unconscious Brittany in her arms._

_He comes flying through the room grin malicious and evil laughing. "Pretty little demon, told you I would hurt them, who to go after next, your dads, no. Hmm, Finn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt. Hahaha I know everyone dear to you, your mother, how about her new baby i'm sure you'd love me to kill the little ha-" He is interrupted by a murderous shout of 'NO' and a blinding light._

I jolt up out of bed and look at the clock, 1:53 a.m. I sigh as I fall back into bed, the nightmare have to mean something, there is always a bright light at the end. I know they are most likely the product of not eating the proper nutrients, but usually they involve me eating someone or something. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. I remember my fathers telling me that dreams mean something, no matter how silly the dream seems, your mind is trying to tell you something.

"Yeah its trying to tell me i'm gonna get them killed, or kill them myself." I think bitterly. I hear the door shut downstairs and I bolt right up feeling a familiar presence. As I rocket myself down the stairs and into my dad's arms i hug him as tight as possible.

"Hey, hey Rae-Bear, what's wrong, shhh its okay." He comforts me as I hug him and breath in shallow breaths. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just had a nightmare, it was bad and I heard the door and felt you and I just needed a hug." I mumble into his leather jacket smelling the fresh scent of air and something akin to the fall, he always smells of air and fall. I remember seeking comfort during a huge storm as he sang a song and wrapped us up in his wings for comfort. Daddy was off hunting an identity stealing demons, so I went to him for comfort.

"Its alright, they'll stop soon enough, hey I don't feel the ridges on your back." He looks at me questionly.

"They finally finish coming out, they were so annoying to put away." He looks ecstatic as I say this.

"Bear that's wonderful, there won't be much pain as you begin to let them out more, i'll take you for flying lessons soon, it'll be fun." He hugs me a bit tighter before he speaks again. "Lets make some vegan friendly hot cocoa, your daddy will be here by sunrise, he had to take care of some stuff and I couldn't bear to leave you alone for longer than necessary. Alright time for cocoa, warm fireplace and stories."

I smile as he picks me up and sets me on the counter, he's 5'6", the shorter of my two dads, it feels weird to be taller than he is. As he moves around the kitchen he throws some vegan marshmallows at me, telling me its s'more time too. I laugh and set them down as he busies himself around the kitchen. "So bear what story you wanna hear?"

"The one where you and daddy met." I love when I get to listen to stories, drink cocoa and eat s'mores, all vegan friendly of course. As he begins to speak I listen and picture it in my head.

_An angel dark haired, light skin and bright eyed moves around the darkened street searching for his comrade turned fallen. The blonde and blue eye Ethan, who feel for a human women and swore his oath to her instead of Him and the other angels. The dark haired angel, Hiram, searched through the east half of the city looking and feeling for the familiarity that was his longtime friend, when he feels something evil and twisted._

_He knew what that feeling was, it was a soul so twisted in evil that it could only be one thing, a demon. He heard a grunt of pain and stretched his wing out to fly. As he arrived on scene he saw two demons, wings, black skin, pure red eyes, horns and claw that could gut a man. They were lesser demons, not as powerful as upper demons but almost a dangerous when there were more than one._

_He looked over to see a dark skinned man lying on the ground, weapons spread out beside his fallen and almost lifeless form. As the demons saw the angel they cowered in fear then straighten up with confidence before charging the angel. As he fought diligently, he felt a familiar presence. Ethan bore shorter hair and broader shoulders than when the angel last saw his fallen comrade. Both angels fought the demons diligently and soon they were vanquished._

I stop picturing my father's story when he stops talking. He gently picks me up off the counter like i'm five and wanted to help in the kitchen again. As he sets me on the ground with a smile, we head into the family room, as I set down the s'more ingredient and he sets down the cocoa, I watch him light the fireplace. He pulls the bean bags over before flopping down on his stomach on top the black one along with half the red one, leaving half of the red and all of the white on for me to lay on. I feel and hear his wings as they come out of his back and settle around us. He props his head on his hand and looks at me expectantly. "What?"

"Come on Bear, let 'em out, y'know you're dying to have them out. Its so much more relaxing." He looks at me waiting for me to do it, I sigh, happy I wore an old t-shirt instead of one of my favorite night shirts. "Just let it flow, think of them coming out but don't force them ,that's it, there you go." I hear the ripping of fabric before I feel freer. I lay back down on my stomach, my wings laying around me much like my father's. "They're gorgeous Bear. Alright back to the story" He says as he takes a sip of cocoa completely forgetting about the s'mores.

_As the noise and dust settles from around the two angels a groan is heard from the far corner. "Ethan, I-I Thank you." The fallen blonde looks at the warrior and smiles._

_"You would have done the same for me Hiram, I have to get back to my wife, I... Good luck with everything H. You'll always be my best friend." As he begins to walk away the dark haired angel says something._

_" They've been looking for you, they sent out search parties and everything, Marcus is furious that you gave it up for a human. Never tell your children of the angels or yourself, Marcus will hunt them down before they go through the change at 18 under the pretense of greater good. I'll lead them to South America, be careful my friend, you deserve to be happy._

_The blonde looks to the dark skinned man moaning on the ground with an all knowing smirk, "So do you my friend, so do you. Don't let controversies or rules hold you back, you deserve to be happy. Goodbye" The blonde jogs off into the distance._

_The angel moves over to the man lying on the floor as he looks at the weapons and see the infamous demon hunter symbol he find a short double bladed sword to his neck. "who are you and what do you want demon." The angel begins to laugh. "Do not mock me demon answer me."_

_The angel continues laughing, "I am not a demon if the white wings aren't enough to tell you what I am then let me explain. I am an angel and I just saved you from two demons." The angel couldn't let anyone know that Ethan had been there. The demon hunter frowned then thanked the angel before deciding to leave. "Wait demon hunter I need a name."_

_"Its Leroy, what shall I call you angel?" The dark skinned man was intrigued but hide it well, demon hunters were suppose to be emotionless._

_"You can call me Hiram, if you ever need anything just say my name, goodbye Leroy, I have many things to do. It was nice to meet you." The angel vanishes into the night only to appear on the roof of a building, following the hunter to his motel, making sure he was alright._

Hiram looks over at his daughter after reminiscing of his and his husbands first encounter. He smiles as he sees his little girl smile in her sleep, before he soon falls into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: HELP- I need a picture for the story cover image, I have no idea how to make an awesome one, so if anyone could explain how to or make me one i'd owe you majorly PM me with the the instructions or pics, if you can send pics through PMing. Thanks for reading :D ~151~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

**A/N: So very very sorry for not updating in almost a week. School has been hectic, will update every couple of days instead of everyday from now on, sorry for the wait. For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame. **

**Chapter 11: Things Are Never As They Seem**

I wake up Wednesday morning to something heavy on my back and snoring. I let out a groan as the sunlight breaks through the window. I hear a mumble beside me, and a laugh in the kitchen. As the sunlight pulls my sleepiness away I realize what the weight on my back is, my dad is sprawled out on all three bean bags, i'm half way on the floor and part of one of the three beanbags, with his limbs and wings spread out everywhere, his left wing is resting fully on top of me.

I hear a laugh and I struggle to turn around enough to face the person, "Thats the exact reason we have a california king sized bed, he loves to stretch his wings to much, but they are fun to cuddle with." My daddy is looking adoringly at my dad as he says this.

"Ugh, do they always weigh this much, thought they were suppose to be featherlight. I have to pee, get him off, please daddy." I whine looking at my darker father, and he just laughs.

"Sorry baby-girl, you're the demon use some of your strength, hes not that heavy." He walks away still laughing as I hear the clang of pans and utensils. "Ohh Rach, your late for school." He says it so casually that it takes me a minute to comprehend what he just said.

"What, why didn't you wake me up, i'm never tardy unless i'm sick, daddy." I frantically push my dad's wing off of me and rush upstairs for a shower not even realizing I just flew/glided upstairs until my wings fold back against my back. I look around in shock before I remember i'm late. I rush in the shower, it feels weird to take a shower with my wings, guess I finally know why my fathers got me such a big shower, almost as big as theirs.

As i'm getting dressed I realize I have to put my wings away, it makes me feel incomplete after the push their way into their place somewhere in the inside my back. I still find it weird that they can just do that. I rush down the stair getting ready to run out the door when I hear "BABY-GIRL."

I spin around and run to the kitchen to see my dad holding my phone and my breakfast on the counter. I take them both and run out the door screaming "Love you guys, bye dads." As I jump in my car and sped to school, I thought I heard my daddy scream my name frantically. I munch on my breakfast almost looking at my phone when it buzzes before I decide it might be dangerous and illegal. I stop in the parking lot my stomach feeling funny.

My stomach lurches and I feel like i'm about to puke, as I breathe in deeply waiting for the feeling to pass I look at my phone. '5 missed phone calls' and 9 messages.' I decide I can be late just so I don't puke all over everyone as my stomach lurches uncomfortably again, a feeling of foreboding hitting me. As I open the calls I see 1 missed call from my daddy and 3 from Santana and 1 from Quinn, I decide to check my texts since two thirds of the three are in class.

**'Good morning Rachel'** from Quinn,** 'How's the you know what Rae? and mami almost ate me alive last night.'~ 'Hey you gonna answer.'~ 'Ay dios mio, answer me!'~ 'Rachel, maldita sed respondeme!'** All four of those from Santana each either getting more pissed or worried. One from Brittany** 'How's your doggy Rachie? Hope the doctors didn't hurt him my doctors are always poking me with sharp needles it hurts'.** I laugh a bit at Brittany's text, I should probably ask my parents for a dog, because I can't tell Brittany that my 'dog' died.

My headache begins to disappear but my stomach is still churning. I read one of the last texts from my father,** 'Rach I think you grabbed your dads breakfast'** I begin to sweat and freak out as I read that text, "I ate meat oh god" is all I think before I read another text, 'Baby girl please don't be upset if you ate it' I begin to feel sick, thinking about eating meat before I open the door of my car and promptly puke after think about all the torture the poor animal that became turkey bacon went through.

After puking I read the last text** 'False alarm Rach, your dad grabbed his breakfast before heading upstairs to change, he still had half the meat left, you grabbed the right breakfast, so sorry for scaring you baby, love you, have a good day at school.'** I groan feeling like someone just shoved me through a cheese grater, my stomach still aching for some reason. I turn as I see a flash of white in the corner of my eye, Marcus standing on the other side of the road grinning like a maniac.

I growl feeling the demon in me stirring with anger and contempt. I flash my now sharp teeth and eyes as a warning, daring him to come closer. He flinches, but grins again before disappearing. I feel for his supposedly pure aura, I can feel the jealousy that's always been around his heart, his soul, it makes my stomach churn even more. There is just a trace of his contempt and fear left behind from when he was there, his aura is gone, I can't feel it and that make me happy yet wary.

I know what he was doing, he was warning me, that smirk letting me know what he planned on doing. I need to stay away from anyone who can't protect themselves, he will go after them, soon, I need to find a way to protect everyone. But for now, i'll ignore them yet watch them closely, I can't let him get them. I know Santana will try the hardest and will be one of the angriest along with Quinn. Hopefully when the war is over they won't hate me. I remember reading an article about a general, one of the rules he said to keep during a war or battle, don't make or have any friends, they're your one weakness and you lose your ability to fight when you lose them. They're the easiest way to get to you. I think the general was right, but he was also wrong, they may be my weakness but they are my reason to fight.

As I decide to keep what friends I have left away, I know this will be a grave mistake but its one i'm willing to make to save them. I know it sounds cliche but I now I have to do it. I move to walk into the school when I hear the 3rd hour bell ring. I curse and run inside to get a late slip and make it to my class on time.

The day goes by relatively slow, i'm dodging around Santana all day and its making me almost late to my classes and to top it off Quinn keeps looking at me strangely, my wings shift in my back, and I swear she glimmers again as I stare at her. Like I was hit on the head and two Quinn's focus slowly into one, glimmering each time it happens. I wonder if I can see aura as well as feel them if I keep seeing Quinn glimmer.

* * *

I barely make it through the rest of the day, between dodging Santana, wondering why Quinn keeps looking at me and keeping an eye and feel for Marcus, I am tired. But I decide to hide and wait out cheerio practice incase Marcus tried anything.

As i'm hiding in the shadows looking at the cheerios I feel his presence. I growl as I turn to see him across the field in the woods, why the hell they'd put a football field by the woods is beyond me. He is smiling again as he looks at the cheerios pyramid formation, I see Quinn looking in his direction before his hand twitches. The person holding Santana at the top of the pyramid faltered and buckled under the slip of her foot caused by Marcus.

I growl in frustration and warning before I use my telekinesis to break Santana's fall, I couldn't have her getting hurt. Quinn stares at Marcus before running to see if Santana was alright. I give him another warning before I step forward my wings tearing little by little at my shirt, my eyes shifting colors, my nails lengthening and my teeth bared, he vanished, not before I saw the look of fear that crossed his face.

I turn to see Santana looking at me while everyone fusses over her and Brittany hugs her tightly. She looks pissed at me for ignoring her but she nods her head in thanks for saving her. I nod back before backing away and seemingly disappearing into the shadows, but i'm still there making sure everyone's okay.

* * *

Its been two days since I started to ignore everyone, I get texts and calls from Santana, sometimes Brittany and Quinn. Mike sends me the occasional text of a cool song he found to dance to in dance class or one he thinks i'd like, Tina usually says hi in the same text. Mercedes is still grounded from her phone and Kurt sends me hurt looks all the time. I see him looking at his phone sometimes then looking at me.

Santana is the most insistent, she stops by my house but I always escape to the roof and wait for her to leave, she stayed the whole night until Thursday morning. My dads have conveniently been out of town again with the promise to train me this weekend.

I walk through the front doors trying to see if I sense anyone, I look up and see the Friday Night Football game banner, everyone is pumped for the game tonight. Its the first game of the year and everyone has been practicing. I bump into someone, only to see blonde hair and a cheerio uniform. I get a smile out of the usually exuberant blonde until she frowns and tells me that i'm all sad and gray and so is Santana.

I apologize before moving down the hall swiftly, trying to get to my class as fast as I can. I spot Santana staring at me then beginning to follow me, thankfully she is soon stopped by Coach Sylvester. The day continues to go b in a blur until the last bell rings, then everything snaps into focus, I can feel him lurking around. I spent every night since he showed up Wednesday afternoon trying to find a way to protect the people I love.

I stayed after soon, watching the cheerios practice and stretch while the football players stretch and run through pre-warm up routines. I can't see him but I still feel him waiting outside the football field. Soon everyone goes inside to eat and get dressed for the game in their uniform, the cheerios still stretching and practicing routines. Quinn suddenly goes rigid as I feel something show up next to Marcus's signature feel.

I look around and see Marcus with a lesser demon, Igar, he pledged his allegiance when the demons killed his son, he is pure evil and it makes me wary that he is here now. He is a shape-shifting demon, able to shift into anything alive. He may be evil but he is a valuable asset to the angels, which is why they don't mind him being evil.

Marcus has a smirk on his face as Igar slowly shifts from a scaly horned demon into a medium build man with black hair. They both begin to walk into the football field next to the stands, looking like average men. I growl before following them, they sit down right next to what looks like older versions of Santana and Brittany. I growl even louder earning me a frightened look from Igar. Santana turns to wave at her mother, she spots me then Marcus.

She looks frightened for a second before I wave at her and nod. She nods back but keeps looking at Igar and Marcus. "So little demon, hows it been going?" Marcus questions with a sneer, low enough so only I can hear him.

"I swear if your touch anyone of my friends or anyone I know or their relatives I will hunt you down and torture you." I growl watching him out of the corner of my eye, Igar slides a bit away from me in fear before Marcus chuckles quietly.

"You couldn't take us both on if you wanted too, you're not trained you little whelp." He sneers at me before twitching his hand at the football field. I see Santana begin to fall from the pyramid before Quinn catches her and Brittany doing some stunts before she slips from his insistent telekinesis, she almost lands on her neck before I pull her up a few inches with mine, she then catches herself with her hands and turns the almost catastrophic fall into a cartwheel.

Both of their moms gasp in fear then sigh in relief. "Marcus I will kill you if you keep this up, stop now!" I whisper this harshly before growling, Quinn is looking around warily at the stands watching Santana and Brittany.

He just laughs before getting up, Igar following him slowly with a look of fear in my direction. I follow them looking around making sure no one notices, I fail to see Santana and Quinn looking in my direction. "Follow me child, we'll talk some place quiet."

As I follow slowly behind them, I see Brittany's mom look at me in shock, staring at my obviously abnormal eyes. I turn before she can focus on my mouth. They lead me out behind the school into the woods, I know I shouldn't follow them but I know I must to try and ensure everyone's safety. I thought about telling my dads about Marcus and getting him pulled from the field but I knew the angels would never pull him. They need ruthless angels to deal with the demons and get the jobs done. They ignore how Marcus works, as long as he gets the jobs done.

We stop before we reach the trees, they turn and face me. "Igar show the demon princess why we should keep our secret a secret, why angels and demons are not meant to mingle with humans, its unsatisfactory. Show her what she needs to know, needs to learn." Igar shifts into the scaly demon he is before charging me.

I dodge him before looking at Marcus, "You honestly think that this will fly with the council? Your delusional, they need me, you can't fuck with me which means you can't go after anyone I know. You are endangering human lives which is against the law so back off before I end you both." Igar backs away before Marcus shoves him forward and yells 'Both of you FIGHT'

Igar shifts into this 7 foot tall monster, I remember reading a book over the summer about this huge muscular yellow brown skinned creature with coarse brown fur surrounding its head and red pupiled eyes surrounded by white. A bugbear, a dangerous monster with a mouth full of sharp long fangs standing on two legs. He comes running at me and I leap into the air dodging away from him before he shift into a flying creature and slams into me, causing me to barrel into the ground. "Done yet princess?" Marcus questions.

I growl before standing up. "Not even close." Igar charges at me again, he is now a hellhound. I let out a curse before he hit me once again, this time instead of being bruised I am burned. I let out a groan of pain as the skin on my left side burns and blisters. "That all you got you mutt, you're nothing but a lesser demon." I say trying to goad him. Igar looks pissed as he charges me again, I jump into the air and he shifts into another creature.

Igar knocks me into Marcus who proceeds to jab me in my back with a syringe. I back away from him, and try to let my wings out to fly away, I know I could lose. I double over in pain as they pop and shift inside my back before stopping. I groan in pain as Igar turn back into his demon form before tossing me into a tree. I slowly get up growling in frustration and pain. I can't even win a fight against a lesser demon, someone I am meant to be leader of.

It hits me as I think of this, I smile before looking at the two, my voice going gravely and echoing as I speak, no as I command. "Igar, shifter of the third dimension, I order you to stop before you are faced with drastic consequences." He suddenly goes rigid as if he can't move. Marcus looks on quietly as Igar vanishes on his own, returning to an angel headquarter out of fear.

"Well, well, well. You finally realized you have control over the lesser demons, the angels will be proud I helped you accomplish that. I may hate you little demon but you are our savior and remember, I will do anything to save us, everyone is just a pawn in the war. Your friends, you, your fathers, even the people you have no idea about, everyone will be involved. You may think i'm evil but this is all for the greater good." He tilts his head as if listening to something. "Make sure your friends won't blab to anyone, I have my orders to leave you be, for now, as long as your heritage remains away from the demon world. And don't worry the poison I injected you with will only last a little while, it was to let you see your true potential. Goodbye child, we will see each other again." He gives me a smile before he vanishes.

I hear footsteps before I see a flash of blonde hair. I turn completely around to see Brittany's mom looking at me worriedly. "Sweetie," she holds her hands up as if to show she's not dangerous. "Are you alright, where did those men go. Hey hey don't faint on me now, look at me, focus on me, that's right calm down." I look at her feeling the poison Marcus put in me course through my veins, I can feel it hindering everything about my demon. I feel weak as I stumble forward. She catches me, I hear her whispering to me as I feel fuzzy.

I focus on breathing, whatever Marcus gave me is strong. I feel her lifting me up before I hear three voices overlapping and blending together. "Rae, was it Marcus? I'm gonna kill him!" "Rachie what's wrong." and "Rachel, your bleeding, we have to get her help." I can't tell which voice belongs to the person, but one voice stands out among the rest. "Guys go back to the football game, we'll take care of her, don't worry." There is arguing before we make it to a car, everyone piling in. Everything seems to snap into focus as someone touches me.

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the late update. And if anyone wants to make a picture for this or anything so I can use it as the story cover image, feel free, Thanks :) **

_**Spanish Translations**_

**Ay dios mio- Oh my god**

**maldita sed respondeme- Damn it, answer me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

**A/N: Now only updating weekly or when I can. For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame. **

**Chapter 12: Things Are Never As They Seem**

My eyes fly open as I feel a hand graze across my forehead. I turn to look at Quinn who looks scared, she smiles at me before looking towards the blonde man driving the car. "We have to get her to the hospital, she burned, badly bruised, and her arm is bleeding." I can see Santana looking at me over the back seat, we are in a trailblazer or some type of big car with three rows of seats.

Brittany is looking over Santana's shoulder scared before she asks the blonde man a question. "Can't you heal her like you do for me daddy, that way she doesn't have to go to the doctor." Her dad looks around frantically at Santana and Quinn.

Santana looks confused before Quinn questions her dad in Latin "Are you an angel Mr. Pierce?" Santana looks even more confused from the unknown language before looking at me, it all begins makes sense as I hear Brittany's mom question her husband.

"Ethan what did she ask?" I start to laugh hysterically, everything making sense somewhat.

"Shit, I think she cracked, Rachel, Dios mio, RAE! Listen to me, breathe." Santana is looking frantically at me like the rest of the car, except for Brittany who keeps looking at me like she is reading me and getting even more confused by the results.

"San, it all makes sense now, Lima is like a fucking beacon for both sides." I say as I stop laughing. She looks confused still, before she tells me to calm down. I turn to look at Brittany's dad, "Mr. Pierce, have you fallen?"

He looks at me then the rest of the car before answering me, "Yes, my dear princess I have." I look at him before smiling gently.

"You haven't met my dad yet have you?" I question then something dawns on me, "You have an amulet to protect you don't you? That's why I couldn't feel you." Quinn looks at me in shock at this revelation.

"Princess, I knew who you were the moment I picked you up a few minutes ago, your amulet may be strong but your eyes still flash, no-one knows of this except for my wife and Miss Fabray here." He looks at me trying to get his point across.

"Santana knows to, she found out. Marcus knows she's my human so he can't harm her." I explain to him. I turn as I hear the crunching of metal, Quinn looks pissed as she dropped her crushed phone to the floor. I stare at her, as Santana begin to move away from the side of the car that Quinn is on. She is staring at Quinn's phone, laying demolished on the floor.

"I thought Santana was with our daughter?" He questions before the couple interrupts.

"Yeah San's my girlfriend!" Brittany exclaims happily as Santana looks freaked out by the knowledge of her parents knowing.

"How did you know Mr. Pierce." She questions softly looking guilty at keeping it a secret from Brittany's parents.

"Its obvious San, you two were meant for each other, but that still doesn't explain how you are her human, only significant others are claimed under your protection." Santana and I both look at each other slightly horrified then bursting into laughter at the absurdity of it. Quinn still looks beyond pissed.

"It was the only way to protect her from Marcus. She was there the first time I got into a fight with him" My next sentence comes out deeper and with a growl. "He threatened to kill her."

" You've fought him more than once! He isn't allowed to do that, he shouldn't be allowed to interfere with humans even if they find out. Wait why the hell does everyone keep calling you princess." Quinn lets all this out in one ranting breathe.

"I'm guessing you've figured out what I am from the protection comment?" I question Quinn curious to see if she know what I am. Yet feeling utterly stupid for not realizing that she is indeed an angel. Amulets work better on fallen angels, they are easier to hide. I can't believe I didn't figure out what she was sooner.

She looks at Brittany before answering, "Yes, I know what you are, and Brittany is half Mr. Pierce, so you should tell her, she is almost 18, the age where her powers come into play." She is looking at Ethan, upset that Brittany doesn't know yet.

"I know Quinn, but my friend, H, told me to keep it quiet, so Marcus never found out about her. He was furious that I fell because of my wife," He smile lovingly at his wife. "He has never forgiven me, I left during the begin of resistance from the demons." He looks around scared as he realized he said demons.

"So they are real Daddy? I have dreams about them all the time. You guys are in it some times, Rachie has the blackest wings, and Quinn glows. But the bad demons are strong, they hide in the shadow, like they used to under my bed, Lord Tubbington scared them away when I was younger." Brittany is looking expectantly at her father, after her rambling, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes little dancer, its true, by you eighteenth birthday you'll have your wings." He looks resigned at having to tell her the truth.

Something finally catches up with me, "Brittany, you have dreams about me having wings?" Santana never told her about me, so how does she know I have wings.

"Yeah, my dreams always come true, unless I can stop them. Like one time I saw that San was gonna twist her ankle at cheer camp if she took Blair's spot when Blair broke her wrist, so I took San's spot instead of her. I tried to avoid the hole, but I ended up with my ankle all twisty." She pouts at remembering her twisted ankle.

Santana looks up curiously, "I was going to volunteer to take Blair's place until Britt stepped up and said she wanted to do it." She looks at Brittany upset, "You should have let me do it or warned me, you got hurt Britt."

"Wait a freaking minute, Brittany, you have premonitions?" I question her shocked, is no one in this freaking town human, first me and my father, then Shelby, now Quinn and Brittany's family whose next, Kurt, maybe Noah. As I thought about Noah it suddenly hits me and I shout it out. "Beth is a half angel!?" Santana and Quinn both look at me like I was a bit slow.

"Duhh Rae, if she's an angel then Beth is half, what's with the freaking out?" She looks at me like i'm nuts.

"Remember when I told you about Shelby. She should have known Beth was half and she didn't even tell me." I pout, upset at this knowledge.

"That's if she even knew Rae, you didn't know Britt was half, so i'm betting only Q's family knew she was half." Santana explains to me as if I am not smart enough to get it.

"Yeah, Shelby doesn't know, I was planning to tell Beth when she was 16, so she could get used to it. Beth's the reason why my father left, he doesn't like half breeds or their parents." She spits out the last part in anger.

"Okay, so we should tell Shelby due to what's coming, but back to my other question, Brittany, you have premonitions?" I wonder if Shelby ever figured out what Beth was, and possibly hid it to keep Beth safe.

"I have no idea what premonitions are, but I see the future. It changes so many times, there's a war coming, I've seen it. Its angels against demons, but there are some demons with the angels and some angels with the demon." Brittany's voice takes on a breathy tone and her eyes have a faraway look as she says this.

I think back to the prophecy_ "The said savior, princess of thy demons will be the key to the end of a war going on forever. She shall have a choice between what is right and what is wrong. The world will be saved or it will perish under the hands of the demon that was made for the sole purpose of destroying Earth."_ I freaked when I first heard this, but my fathers explained that the demons had breed and chose mates for the sole purpose of creating a demon so powerful it could change the tide of the war into their favor. I was born to be that demon and my mother saved me from growing up like that.

I shift uncomfortably as I think of the prophecy before letting out a grunt of pain as my burned side brushes against the seat. "Rachel, you okay? Shouldn't demons have the same healing rate as the angels do Mr. Pierce?" Quinn looks at me worriedly.

"To answer your first question, she is the demon princes that will change the tide of the war into the angels favor. And yes she should be healing already, Rachel, if you don't mind me asking, why are you not healing?" He looks at my wounds, then at my face as we finally pull into his driveway.

Santana speaks before I can even get a word in. "She doesn't eat meat, which is a key contributor in demon diet from what we've read. We used a potion last time to help heal her, but I don't think there is around here anywhere."

"Hey there is some in my bag, and don't be like that Santana, everyone knows I've been a vegan for a long time, i'm not gonna change me being vegan just because people tell me I need to." I hate that everyone keeps trying to force me to eat meat, I am my own person.

"I just don't understand why you don't eat it. Its just meat, if you need it then you take it." She looks at me, trying to make me see what she believes.

"If you need it you take it! Come on Santana, let's say someone needs money, so they rob a bank to get or take the money they need. That's great logic Santana. I'm not going to eat meat just because everyone believes I need it. I don't need it, I've been perfectly fine without it, my healing is still faster than a humans, its just a bit slow for a demon and I am perfectly fine with that." We're glaring at each other in a stare down, trying to get the other to break their belief.

"You know I didn't mean it in the sense of stealing something. I meant it in the sense that you need it like you need oxygen, you take in oxygen everyday, it's a part of your life and you need to eat right by your body's needs, you can't keep the need for meat at bay, you're gonna snap one day." I don't answer her I just glare, angry that she hit my fear of snapping one day, right on the dot. I know she can see the pain in my eyes because I can see the fear and the begging in hers.

Quinn looks back and forth between us as Brittany's parents get out of the car and tell us they'll give us privacy and that they'll be inside if we need them. I look at them in disbelief before I realize they must deal with Quinn and Santana arguments quite a bit and think that it's best to let them argue it out.

"Its her choice S, you don't _control_ her. She makes her own choices, it may not be the best, or the safest choice but its hers." She is giving Santana a glare that would make a stone cold killer cringe.

Santana just scowls right back. "Whatever tubbers, control yourself, your green gayness is showing."

"What the fuck does that even mean!" Quinn screeches this out as Brittany and I look between the two of them.

"You know damn well what it means." Brittany is still in the back seat with Santana looking worried and I have a feeling her and I need to get out of this car before the two other cheerios start a smack-down.

"Stop the violence." Is all Brittany gets out before I feel the hairs on my arms stand up.

"Shut the fuck up Santana, you know nothing so stop your stupid comments and leave me alone before I make you." Quinn looks beyond pissed and her eyes keep flashing, I don't understand how I never realized what the flashing or glimmering was. It her amulet hiding her angel traits from human eyes.

"You really think you could make me preggers, newsflash, I can take you on any day." Santana looks confident and pissed, I don't think they even know why they're fighting anymore other than the need or want to fight. They are both very stubborn and slightly angry people.

"Then bring it on. If you're up for it that is." Quinn turns to get out of the car, Santana quickly following behind her.

"Rach, they can't fight, its gonna be bad, I can feel it." Brittany looks at me worriedly as we climb out of the car. I groan in pain before Brittany helps me the rest of the way out. I look to see the two of them staring at each other, both of them tense and ready to fight.

"HEY, both of you do know there is a war going on so please refrain from fighting." I try to reason with them but it doesn't work. My feelings are all jumbled up, Quinn is about to attack _my_ human yet I want to stop Santana from hurting Quinn.

My emotions war between each other, who do I protect? Do I go with the person who has been there for me, the first person I explained everything to and claimed as my human, my friend. Or do I go with the girl who confuses me, challenges me, is the exact opposite of me, the one who makes my emotions go haywire. I briefly wonder why my life has to be so dramatic.

Santana says something that I can I barely make out, "...can't.. with... fact... you might be..." before Quinn lunges at her. I move as fast as I can, my protective possessive demon nature kicking in. I have not claimed Quinn as anything, and this threat, this unclaimed person is attacking the person I must protect.

I make it in front of Santana with just enough time to shove Quinn back and crouch in front of Santana, eyes flashing, teeth elongated and my claws curved and ready to strike if she attacked again. I hear Santana let out a "Really Rae" before Quinn looks at Santana, giving her a look that said she wanted to torture her cruelly.

"Move Rachel, this is between me and Santana." Quinn looks like she is about to jump through me just to get to Santana.

"You will not harm her Quinn, back off." I feel more than see Brittany walk up behind me to stand by Santana.

"Move, now Berry, i'm not gonna kill her, just throw her around a bit before she gets it through her thick skull to quit fucking with me." She shift towards the left, I shift with her, waiting for her to strike.

"Like you could even take me tubbers, move Rachel so I can deal with the repressed lemon." Santana snarks from behind me, Brittany holding her back.

I turn my head and quickly tell Santana to shut up, as I'm turning back around I see Quinn move out of the side of my eye. She is lunging once again at Santana this time from my right side, the side I had turned. I move to slowly to once again shove her back and she falls into me, going to fast to stop her momentum.

I groan, my side flaring up in pain before I use my speed to flip us over so i'm straddling her. She shoves me off of her before I can capture her arms. I try and twist her left wrist and arm behind her back, but she uses her speed to flip me over her head and hold me to the ground by my throat. I can tell we're moving faster than a human should by the way I see Santana's eyes widening out of my peripheral.

I use my feet to kick Quinn away from me before growling, then speeding over towards her, catching her by her foot before she can touch the ground. She is suspended in air before she kicks me in the chest, breaking my hold on her and landing the backflip she used me to start.

She is much stronger than I am, i'm surprised i'm even lasting this long since she has years of training on me. She turns her gaze to Santana, who along with Brittany is screaming at us to stop. I race towards Quinn fearing she will go after Santana again and possibly hurt Brittany who is clutching Santana's arm like its a lifeline.

I almost grip Quinn's neck before she spins around faster than I can comprehend and grabs me by my outstretched arms, throwing me harshly into Brittany's parents car. I feel it dent around me as I groan in pain. I jerk upright when I hear feather light footsteps, knowing that they belong to Quinn. "It's over, don't interfere with me again Rachel, I don't want to hurt you, and I wasn't planning on hurting Santana, just scaring her a bit, but I think that was accomplished by our little fight."

I feel my pride clench painfully at the thought of losing, demons are known to be prideful creatures. I ram my shoulder into Quinn's side, red taking over my vision as we fight across the yard, trading blows and trying to get the other into a position of submission. I can feel my wing stretching my back begging to be let out, yet confined by the poison still coursing through my veins.

We both finally land a solid kick to each others torsos, flying cross the yard and rolling across the ground. We get up slowly before advancing once again. "Enough, por favor! Rachel, Quinn enough." I can hear Santana trying to get our attention, but it like I have tunnel vision. I vaguely hear Santana on the phone with someone before Brittany runs into the house.

Quinn and I don't speak as we circle one another, my inner demon taking over and her inner warrior angel taking over. We are sworn enemies and were born to fight one another. We aren't meant to fight alongside each other, that's one of the things that worries me about the demons helping the angels in the war.

I see her left leg move slightly back, like shes going to lunge to the right._ She always moves with her left side first._ My inner thoughts chant at me as I shift to accommodate her movements I see her calf muscles tense in preparation for a jump, I tense as she does and we jump towards each other at the same time. Just before we hit one another we are jerked apart.

I try to spin around, growling at the person who is holding me in the air by the back of my neck, like i'm some dog. I see the broad shoulders and blonde hair of Brittany's father. I'm still growling like a deranged animal as I shift my eyes in front of me to see Quinn being held with her arms behind her back face first on the ground. Her mother is practically sitting on her back as she holds the struggling angel down.

"Enough!" Ethan shouts as he tightens his hold on the back of my neck, I claw at his hands but he grabs both my wrist with his other hand and holds them in front of me.

I hear Quinn's mom, Judy I think, say "Lucy Quinn, you know better than to behave like a temperamental child." I see Quinn slump under her moms weight and words looking resigned.

My wilder side is throwing a fit at being held like a stray animal. I let out a growl of annoyance only to be shook and told to behave. I scowl as I try and fail to cross my captured arms. "What in the world is going on here.?" Ethan's voice booms at us.

I clench my jaw refusing to speak while i'm being held like this. Quinn looks up at me, face a mask of annoyance as she tries and fails to shake her mom off her back. She doesn't speak either until Santana opens her mouth to explain it.

Quinn's voice lashes out interrupting Santana. "You better explain it right or so help me i'll-" she is interrupted.

"Or you'll do what Lucy Quinn? I thought I raised you better than this, to be squabbling with someone and almost exposing yourself to the humans. You are lucky that everyone is at the football game." Quinn's mom looks pissed off and keeps giving Quinn stern looks.

"Q and San were arguing, then San said something that made Quinn go crazy and jump at her. Rachel stopped her from getting S and then her and Quinn started to fight. They stopped until Rachel went after Q, I thought they were done. Then we got you guys to come here." Brittany explains this, i'm betting to keep me, Santana, and Quinn from interrupting and yelling at each other.

I struggle in Ethan's arms, ignoring the pain in my body, trying to save some of my pride by getting out of his hold, he only tightens his hold on my wrist and neck. "Think you two can behave long enough for us to let you go and tend to your wounds?" He questions us sternly, at this we both nod.

They lead us into the house separately when I see the damage to his car, "Sorry about your car Mr. Pierce." I look at him before looking at the ground ashamed with myself. I hear Quinn apologize as she too looks at the ground shamefully.

"It is fine, just don't fight each other like that ever again. We can schedule training fights and what not but no fights with the intent to hurt one another badly, understood?" Quinn and I both nod in affirmative before looking at each other our eyes offer up an apology to the other.

We all migrate towards the Pierce's kitchen. Santana hops up on the counter, Brittany taken the space left open between Santana's legs to stand in and lean against her girlfriend. I smile softly as I see Santana drape her arms over Brittany's shoulders and kiss her temple before turning her eyes to face Ethan. Judy leans against the junction of the wall and a corner of the counter, smiling softly at the couple standing 3 feet to her left.

Ethan crosses his arms and leans against the doorway of the kitchen. Quinn takes a seat at one of the four barstools, before I look around and decide to sit in one since my side was killing me. Mrs. Pierce, need to figure out her first name, comes in with a first aid kit and begins to treat first mine then Quinn's visible wounds, depending on the severity of each wound.

Judy is softly talking with Ethan as Santana and Brittany discuss something that has Brittany smiling like she won a million dollars. I turn to look at Quinn who is touching a cut on her lip, with I can see slowly healing due to the medicine Mrs. Pierce put on us. Quinn looks up as she felt my stare on her and smiles gently before flinching as Mrs. Pierce touches a spot on her wrist that was scraped by the glass from when I was slammed into the Pierce's car and tackled her.

I flinch in guilt as I tell Quinn i'm sorry, she returns it looking guilty and remorseful before Brittany's mom states that she needs to look at my burned side and wants to know the effects of the poison Marcus injected me with.

"Marcus was involved with this? He used to be such a gentleman before his brother died." Judy looks shocked and upset at the news that Marcus could be so harsh.

"Yes, he changed a lot after you left 22 years ago Judy, a lot has changed in heaven. I left 3 years after you did when I met Kate." I smile as I finally know Brittany's moms name, now I just need to find out her sisters name.

They continue to converse as I head upstairs with Kate, she briefly tells Quinn to come on before we make it to the upstairs bathroom. Kate telling us that Ethan will heal the worst of our wounds to his best ability after we are cleaned up. She explains that he has a healing power that speeds up regeneration of cells and whatnot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

_**Sorry about not updating, these last two weeks have been hectic, I had family problems that needed to be sorted out.**_

**A/N: For future reference I am horrible at grammar, I will try to update as much as possible but school is kind of crazy, review if you can. This is AU, no punk Quinn, begins after season 2 and I might change season 1-2 events around a bit, and its set in supernatural universe. Faberry might take a few more chapters before they're going out, but they are the endgame.**

**Chapter 13: Things Are Never As They Seem**

The night ends fairly quiet compared to the day we all had. Sue had texted the unholy trinity, throwing a fit over them leaving early.

"OUCH" I try to keep quiet, but the alcohol Brittany's mom pours on my burn stings. "I thought you were not supposed to put alcohol on burn?!" Quinn keeps looking at me out of the corner of her eye as i sit on the counter in only a bra and skirt.

"I have no idea sweetie, i'm a preschool teacher, not a doctor, but this should take the infection away before my husband heals you. Plus I needed to give my husband time to talk to Brittany and Santana in private about some things, Quinn your mom is helping him explain." She looks at Quinn causing her to blush for some reason as she turns her head in another direction.

"Alright, i'm already mostly healed except for my ribs, they're still a bit bruised, do you want me to go somewhere else." Quinn is pointedly looking away from me now and something nags at the back of my brain until i feel the sting of alcohol on my arm, distracting me from my previous thoughts.

"No, you can stay here sweetie," she looks between us, smirking knowingly for some reason, before finishing her answer. " they're still talking down there and I don't want anyone to interrupt them."

She then gets back to work, I look at Quinn only to see her blush and smile slightly before turning her eyes to face the window. I hear Kate mutter something about teenage angst and not being subtle at all. I stare at her confused before there is a knock on the door.

"Hey short stack, Britt's dad is ready for you guys." Santana is talking through the door as I guessing she leans against it. I smirk as I silently jump off the counter and twist the doorknob and open the door as fast as I can.

I hear Santana curse in spanish as I grab her top to stop her from landing face first on the floor. I see Quinn and Kate laughing as she finishes standing up. "Seriously Rae, what the hell was the for?" She is trying to look pissed but I can see the beginnings of a pout and a small smile.

I laugh as I walk out of the bathroom completely forgetting i'm in a bra and skirt. I start to walk to the door before I feel Santana grab my arm then whisper in my ear. "Trying to give everyone a show pequeña estrella?" I hear and feel the smirk in her voice as she says little star in spanish, hearing Quinn huff out a growl from the bathroom before stalking past us shoving Santana and giving me my shirt, scowling the whole time.

I see something in her eyes that I've seen in many peoples eye, jealousy. I briefly run through all the reasons she could be jealous before Kate interrupts us ushering all three of us down the stairs, walking into the kitchen waiting for Ethan to take care of the wounds that would take to long to heal on our own, even with advanced healing rates.

* * *

I am once again thrown onto my back, I let out an 'ommf' before I get back up. I see blue eye sparkling mischievously as I let out a growl of frustration. I lunge for Brittany's dad once again trying to find his weak spot. I land a hit on his midsection sending him flying across the yard, I looked down at my padded hand before rushing forward to keep on the offense.

He silently gets up as I stop in front of him before circling to keep him in my line of sight. I hear Quinn laugh before I turn to see what caused the normally stonic blonde to laugh, I barely see Brittany talking to Quinn before a flash of something akin to jealousy flashes through me. I soon forget about it as I find myself on my back once again.

"Damn it!" I shout this as I sit up, fuming at being thrown on my back for the hundredth time. I know I was only able to keep up with Quinn because I was protecting something of mine and my possessiveness took over and instinct kicked in, but it still pisses me off that I keep being thrown around like a rag doll.

I hear him laugh quietly before he begins to speak. "I am a highly trained warrior, Quinn has been trained since she was young, i'm surprised you kept up with her. Do not be frustrated if you don't get it right away, you haven't had as much training." He holds out his hand for me to take, as I take it he flips me over his shoulder before telling me to keep my guard up.

I growl again in frustration before rushing him hoping he'll make a mistake. He bloke punch after punch before I land a kick behind his kneecap, he kneel as I go to punch him. I smile before my hand even lands on his face, thinking i'm finally going to land a solid hit, I don't he catches my wrist before flipping me once again on my back.

Everything turns red as I get even more angry. I hastily get up and charge him, throwing consecutive punch after punch, kick after kick, never letting up and never leaving an opening. He doesn't falter once, this pisses me off more and my attacks get sloppier than they already are. He lands a punch on my right shoulder before kicking me in my stomach, I fly and roll across the ground before stopping in front of the unholy trinity.

Quinn looks at me amused, then looks at my bleeding lip before glowering at Ethan. Brittany looks worried while Santana cast me a worried glance before she catches my pout and begins to laugh loudly. "Shut up, it's not funny." I cross my arms as I scowl at the ground.

I groan out a thanks as Brittany yanks me up off the ground. Ethan walks over and hands me a water bottle. "Practice is over for now, we will finish your training, bring your fathers over sometime, it'll be good to see Hiram again." His smile threatens to split his face as he mentions his best friend.

I let out a groan of pain as I get up to move towards the house planning to drive home until I realize I left my car at the school. Brittany is already running past me yelling shotgun. I follow her with my eye a confused look on my face until I see Brittany's mom handing Quinn keys to a car. Santana walks with me to the car explaining that Quinn's house is the one to the left of Brittany's, so Quinn is going to take both of us home.

I slid into the back of the car gingerly, painfully aware of the bruising that will soon show up on my bottom. Santana barks out a laugh as she sees me get into the car. The car roars to life as Quinn starts it, she pulls away slowly before she hits the breaks in complete and utter shock at the sound coming from the speakers in the car. Some pop song is playing on the highest volume, Brittany dancing along to it before Quinn turns it down to a normal listening level.

"Warn me next time B, I almost had a heart attack when that came on." Quinn finishes pulling out as she says this, looking at Brittany with a pleading look.

Brittany looks down before saying sorry, Quinn quickly pats her hand, tells her its okay and turns the music up 5 more notches. The sad look changes the instant Quinn finishes speaking then her smile gets brighter as the music gets louder.

I turn my head to see Santana glaring at Quinn, I quickly slap her leg to get her attention. "She didn't mean to make Brittany upset, calm yourself Santana." We stare at each other for the rest of the song, having a staring contest to see who will back down from a possible coming argument I see Quinn look back at us a few time, a confusing look on her face while Brittany danced in her seat, moves halted somewhat by her seat-belt.

I quickly see Santana's eyes flicker to Brittany when she yell that the song is her favorite to dance to. Santana quickly smiles before turning to me a saying "Whatever, if she makes her sad again, I have rights to yell at Quinn and kick her ass."

I roll my eyes before smiling at Santana, "She would totally kick your butt if you ever got in a fight, I was barely able to make it through a fight with her, so choose your battles San, I don't wanna pick sides between the two of you in a fight." We arrive at my house as I say this, I smile at all three of the cheerios before opening the door.

I am pulled into a tight hug by Santana. She whispers a thanks before letting go of me. I smile at her and finish getting out of the car, Quinn is staring at Santana with a look that could freeze hell over. I smile at her jealously before wondering why i'm smiling. I walk the rest of the way into the house, making it to my bed before I fall face first on top of my covers.

* * *

I bolt upright when I hear a bang somewhere in my house. It takes me all of four seconds to be down my stairs before I spot my daddy trying to pick up one of his swords that fell out of his 'briefcase'.I look out the window seeing complete darkness. My daddy drops another weapon before I spot something that sparks my curiosity, a notebook that say "Studies and Observations of..." I try to read the rest of the handwritten title as I watch him hurriedly put the book away looking around nervously as he sets it down, before I hear a dull howl type of growl.

I flinch back into the shadows as my dad drags in a cage that is growling. His back muscles are straining as it fights to free itself from its prison. My daddy rushes over to help him. "Hiram, we need to get them to the basement sublevel before they wakes Rachel. Lord knows she is going through enough right now, we don't need to add her worrying about us bringing home creatures." I see a flash of red eyes from the front half of the cage and a flash of twin blue eyes from the back of the cage.

My eyes are locked with deep blue as a howl from the front of the mobile prison splits through the air. "Leroy go get the other cages before she gets up." I knew they had just gotten back from their hunting trip the angels sent them on, curiosity once again overtakes me as I shift to hide in the shadows better.

I spot my father coming back through the huge double doors with two big cages on wheels. I hear a snort from one cage and a whinny from the other confused I focus on the hole of the first cage spotting black wings and soft looking black fur. I move onto the next as I see pure white fur and something shiny at the head of the cage.

Upset at my father for caging creatures but curious to see what they will do with them, I hide in the shadows before they both leave for the basement. I quietly rush up the stairs before walking down them softly as my dad comes into view. "Hey bear what're you doing up at 3 in the morning?" My dad smiles at me as he gives me a hug.

"Nothing dad, I thought I heard a bang so I came down to check it out, guess it was just you coming in. Is daddy home too?" He kisses me on the forehead before leading me to the kitchen with his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, he's just putting stuff away right now, he'll be in here in a bit. So do you want anything to drink, i'm almost dying of thirst." He gets out a vitamin water then pours a glass of apple juice before he pours another glass full of fresh orange juice.

I take the offered orange juice and sip at it before asking him how the trip was. "It was alright, had to take care of another mythological creature infestation. They seem to be getting more rowdy and less secretive, they could possibly expose everything if we can't stop most of them in time." He sips at the vitamin water smiling when the strawberry flavor hits his mouth.

I take a huge gulp of my orange juice letting out a small smile at the content look in my father's face, that man loves his vitamin waters. "So you guys are going to be gone alot more aren't you?" He gives me a sad look as I ask this.

"Yeah bear, we are. Do you want me to try and arrange for someone to be here so you aren't alone? I know this is horrible and makes us horrible parents for leaving you and we are sorry for constantly doing this, it makes us feel like we're not good enough for you." He looks like he could cry at any second, and I know that leaving me alone for days breaks their heart. They have always been there for me, for every scraped knee, every slushy, every time I needed a hug or some to tell me it would be alright. They were my rocks since I was a baby.

"Its alright dad i'm okay on my own, you guys aren't horrible parents. You are the best any teenager or kid could ever ask for." I smile as I hug him tightly. "Just promise me you guys'll be careful, please, I can't stand the thought of losing either of you." He hugs me tighter before we are both swept up in a tighter hug and spun around in a circle by dark arms.

I giggle in glee as we are spun around the kitchen by my daddy, my dad lets out a giggly 'Lee' as my daddy lets his loud and boisterous laughter fill the kitchen. My dad's feet are placed back on the ground before I am once again spinning in a circle hugged tightly by my daddy. Our three different laughs fill the room creating a song I have known since I was a baby.

I am finally set back on my feet giggling loudly when my dad is picked up in a hug by my daddy. Their laughter fills the room as I watch them spin around the room, they stop by the counter before my father Leroy steals a kiss from my dizzy dad. He try to stop him from getting away before he fall into a fit of laughter telling us the room is spinning to much for him to chase and kiss his Lee back.

I let out another giggle as I see my daddy walk up behind my dad and kiss his cheek as he reaches around him to grab his glass of apple juice. Daddy sips on the juice as my dad, Hiram leans back into my daddy's chest. My dad turns his head around before asking me how the football game was, I guess my show face broke because my daddy looks at me before asking, "That's a face that say fan-fucking-tastic. What happened baby-girl?"

"You just sounded like Santana daddy, and nothing." They both look at me waiting for the answer before I mumble out as fast as I can. "IfoundoutthatQuinnisanangel,BrittanyishalfEthan,your friend,isBrittany'sdadIgotinafightwithQuinnbec auseshethreatenedSantanawhoi smyhumanand ,Ethan,healedmeandwasteachingmehowt ofight."

I say this all in one breath, barely able to understand myself. "Say that again, this time slowly baby-girl." Both my dads smile at my nervousness.

I let out a breath before explaining it to them again this time at a normal pace. "I found out that Quinn is an angel, Brittany is half and Ethan, your friend, is Brittany's dad. I got in a fight with Quinn because she threatened, Santana who is my human and then Mr. Pierce, Ethan, healed me and was teaching me how to fight." I look at them sheepishly as I take in their looks of utter shock before my daddy asks a question in a very serious voice.

"Did you kick Quinn's ass?" I give him an incredulous look before my dad lets out a Leroy language. He looks sheepish as he speaks again. "What? It was just a question, I wanna know what happened."

I let out a loud and inhibited laugh before I answer. "I have no idea who won, we kicked each others butts really bad. Ethan stopped us before one of us could do bad damage to the other, but Once he started training me I got my butt kicked a few times by him. I whisper the last part as I let my face form into a pout.

My daddy starts laughing loudly before dad smacks him on his arm and tells him to be nice, but he does it while giggling which causes me to pout even more. "Don't worry Rach, we'll help with training you tomorrow, errm how bout now, we have to leave for another thing Saturday night and into Thursday afternoon possibly, and we have work to do all day today, so we can train you for a few hours until sunrise, which is at 7:25 today according to the internet. Lets get to work in the back yard and then after sunrise we can go into the basement if you still want to train." My curiosity is peaked when he says basement, I know they keep the cages in the basement but he said sublevel earlier so that means there are two basements possibly.

* * *

I growl in frustration, pissed off as my dad once again catches me off guard and has his arm around my neck. "Control your anger, your frustration, your pride Rachel. They are just emotions, embrace them for the second they are there, then let them go, you control your body, not you emotion. Lets try again and think about what I told you." He back away once again.

I feel frustration flare at the thought of him catching me off guard again before I decide to do what he told me, I let it stay for all of three seconds before I breathed deeply and let the frustration slip away. He move fluidly towards me aiming his gloved hand at my midsection, I blocked him before sending a hand thrust towards his left ribcage, he barely dodged it and I felt pride swell in me before he landed a hit on my right shoulder. "Remember let the emotions slide away, you kept pride and it made you cocky bear."

I huff out an angry sigh before I try and let the emotions slide away again. Instead of letting my dad take offense, i decided to for the first time and lunged to the right only to twist away at the last second and moved to the left, hitting my dad gently with the padded glove right behind his kneecap, causing him to fall to one knee before rolling away. He praises me before he aims a hit at my left side I dodge once again and we go back and forth for fifteen minutes, both dodging hits and landing soft ones in open spots.

"Alright bear, I think we worked on that enough, its almost 5:30 and we need to work on flying before everyone wakes up. I let out my wings hearing the ripping of my shirt before my dad begins his lesson on wing movements and basic flying.

* * *

I head into the house, and look at the clock as I grab a water for me and my father. We were the only to practicing, my daddy Leroy was doing work, which I assumed was in the basement with those creatures they brought in. As my dad takes a shower I head into their room and stick a tracker on my dad and daddy's phone feeling guilty but thanking Noah mentally for getting me everything spy related last year when we had a spy movie marathon, he said they were all legit. I slip another tracker into a hole in my daddy's briefcase.

I make sure everything is as it was before i slip into the basement grabbing my microphone from my room so I have an excuse to be down there. I look around the basement looking for a hidden door when I hear a hiss type of sound and watch the bookshelf move, I laugh internally before thinking that is a typical hiding spot. I quickly leave the basement placing the microphone in its rightful spot before taking a shower in my bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

A/N1: So sorry for not updating for months, school has been hectic and I lost my muse for this story, writers block sucks majorly. And sorry for the chapter being shorter than normal, it's kind of a filler until my writer's block for this story vanishes

**Chapter 14: Things Are Never As They Seem**

I moan in annoyance as someone shakes my shoulder. I try to slap their hands away, body still sore from training. The hands are persistent along with a faint 'Rachel' before my pillow and covers are pulled off my head and normal sound comes back.

"Rachel, you slept the day away, It's time for dinner, we have to leave soon." I groan again at my dads prodding, then shoot up out of bed as my stomach grumbles.

"How long are you guys going to be gone this time?" I follow my fathers down the stairs, spotting their bags sitting by the door.

"Your 18 baby, and legally you can stay by yourself, but we don't want you to. It's not that we don't trust you but we don't like the thought of leaving you alone, so we ummm, we called Shelby, and she'll check in with you whenever. I know you don't need it, but it'll make us feel better." My daddy stopped babbling and looked at me apologetically before I raised my eyebrow in question. "And we don't know how long we'll be gone, the wars coming up and they're sending us farther and farther away on more difficult tasks."

"It's alright daddy, you've always been there for me, I'll be fine on my own for a bit, just promise to be careful." They promised and as we ate, we discussed if I could have a pet, which my fathers were against.

"Bear I don't know how to say this in a nice way but normal everyday animals are repelled by your demonic heritage, that's why the dog at the park always ran away or barked at you." My dad looks at me with something akin to sadness. "That why whenever you were younger and asked we always said no."

"Oh." Was all I let out as I thought to all the animals that had shied away from me throughout the years. "I guess that changes the pet option. Though that does explain why the animal avoid me, so when is Shelby going to be here and is she bringing Beth, does she know that Beth's half angel." Mentally I called myself an idiot for bringing up Beth being half angel. Subtlety was never my best trait sometimes.

My fathers stared at me in shock. "What, I told you Quinn is an angel, how would you not get that Beth would be half, granted it took me awhile to figure that out." I blushed at the memory of the realization of Beth's heritage.

"I guess we never connected the dots, but it makes sense as to why Shelby was drawn to Beth. Most angels tend to gravitate towards one another, hence the reason Quinn and Brittany became friends so fast." As my daddy finishes my brain was working into overdrive, angels gravitate towards one another so that means angels and demons are repelled by the other, which explains Quinn reaction to me at least I think it does.

"So did Russell Fabray ever know you were an angel dad?" The question comes out without my consent as I think to Russell's hate towards my fathers, if they were angels why didn't they ever talk to one another.

My daddy looks pained as my dad takes off his glasses and begins to speak as he cleans them. "Russell knew I was fallen, we knew each other before I fell, he is very small minded. He hates me because I fell for a human, your father being a male made it even worse, Russell blew a gasket when he found out. He is against anything that he views as wrong, he loathes the idea that I left Heaven for your father and accepted you, my precious bear, into our lives because of your demonic heritage." I look at my father sadly as I was a main cause of his trouble with Russell.

"I am so sorry dad, why did you take care of me if you knew it would only cause you trouble." My father smile as if remembering something sweet.

"Baby-girl," Daddy starts this off in his I'm gonna tell a story voice. "Your father and I first saw you three years after he fell, you were so tiny and had eyes that reached towards someones soul and pulled them in, we loved you from the moment we saw you." As he begins to tell the story I picture it in my head words changing to images.

_Two men meet another at a dinky motel with half the sign missing, the most inconspicuous place thought of. The tall dark man looks around warily eyes scanning everywhere for a possible threat. Light reflected off the shorter, lighter colored man as he turned his head in the direction of the cloaked figure. They tensed before they saw the figure's face a woman of ungodly beauty, pale skin, hair as black as ink and eyes that gave off an eerie dull glow._

_"The passcode please." The woman with the eyes that seemed to see everything yet focus on nothing asked the men who were staring at the bundle in her arms._

_"Off with his head." The shorter man named Hiram said as his boyfriend kept his eyes alert, watching for any threat._

_"Very good Fallen Hiram and Hunter Leroy, He sends his regards for not coming to deliver the package himself." They walk into the room that is farthest from people. "He trusts you immensely Fallen, this package will determine the fate of the world, He trusts that you both will guard it with your life, you are the only ones he could think of that would be best to hide it until the right time" Both men look curiously at the bundle that begins to move in her arms._

_"What is the package Prophet?" Hiram questions softly before the woman moves the blanket allowing the small child's face to be shown, eyes blearily opened as if sensing eyes on her. Hiram looked on in confusion and Leroy slowly put the pieces together as he saw the once brown eyes switch to red for a millisecond._

_"Its the princess, isn't it? I've heard rumors about her but that's all I thought they were." Leroy looked on a the baby slowly reached a hand to pull his finger to her mouth as their eyes connected. He smiled broadly at her already falling in love with this little demon, even against his hunting instincts._

_"Yes hunter it is, He believed she would be safer with Fallen Hiram and you, nobody would expect you to have her and most would think He would kill her to stop the prophecy." Her eyes continue to see things unknown to the two men as they gaze at the small baby._

_"She's so tiny, how old is she, Leroy we need to get baby items before we take her home. Don't worry Prophet, she will be safe with us, we love her already." The prophet lets out a rare smile as she hands the baby to the hunter and fallen angel._

_"One day old, I shall leave you now, don't worry about baby items, someone has already taken care of them and put them in your new house in Lima, Ohio. You will find a baby's car-seat and directions in your car along with cover up jobs that will allow you to be with the child often. Her name is Ravana, call her Rachel. I bid you both goodbye, be careful and trust no-one." With the last words the beautiful woman vanishes before their very eyes._

_"Leroy, she's beautiful. Do you think we can do this? Do you think we can raise a child together." Hiram questions Leroy as he looks at the child's brown eyes, which are focused on them before she lets out a breathless giggle and continues to suck on Leroy's finger._

_"We can and we will Hiram, I love you with all my heart, I have since you saved me. We've been together for two and a half years, would you do me the honor of marrying me so I can call you my husband and wake up next to you for the rest of my life, with this little bundle of joy at two in the morning?" Leroy looks at his angel before he has an armful of baby and angel, a string of yeses coming from the smaller man._

I let out an aww, as I hear how my father proposed to my dad. Before we are interrupted by a knock. I turn to my dad in confusion before he mouths 'Shelby' and my daddy goes to answer the door.

"Hello Leroy, Hiram, Rachel, how are you guys?" She smiles gently as she looks over me, as she is shaking my fathers hands. I take in all the similarities between us as I had the first time I'd met her. My fathers introduced us during the summer after my changing began. When we first met I didn't even realize she had Quinn's daughter until I looked into Beth's eyes, an exact replica of Quinn's unique hazel eyes and it hit me, Shelby had never explained why she adopted Beth and I was hurt thinking she was replacing her demon daughter with a human daughter.

My father replied and I stared at Beth before blurting out. "You adopted Beth because you knew she was half angel didn't you?" She looked embarrassed and slightly guilty.

"I-I, yeah I did, I um, I went to the hospital and felt a new angel and I knew that I needed to take care of her like your father took care of you. I am sorry, I saw how you looked when you first saw her, you thought I was replacing you, but no one can replace you Rav- Rachel, you are my child and you always will be, nothing can change that. When I gave you up it ripped me apart but I knew it was your safest and best option." She looks sad as she explains this.

"It's fine, I know why you gave me up and what you went through to become an angel. I, it was just my insecurity kicking in when I saw Beth but now I have an awesome sister." I smile at her before hugging her, knowing that we will be fine.

My dads both smile and hug me fiercely before kissing my forehead and saying goodbye to all three of us. They apologized three more times before thanking Shelby and leaving. I let out a quiet huff of frustration realizing I won't be able to go into the basement tonight since Shelby is here, or maybe I can sneak down there in the middle of the night.

I look at Shelby before I go outside and grab her bags and take them to the guest room. I watch as she sets Beth up in the living room before asking if I want to do anything.

"We can have a movie marathon and some snacks, all appropriate for Beth of course. Shelby smiles at the last part before telling me to pick any movie. We end up watching 'The Incredibles' a kid safe movie and very good one too. As the credits roll on the movie, I jump up and ask Shelby how she feels about watching 'Shrek the Third'.

" I've honestly never watched it, Beth has kept me pretty busy these last 3 and a half months." She looks a Beth lovingly and I smile when I realize no pang of jealousy or hurt hit me, only happiness.

As we're half way through the movie Shelby takes Beth upstairs and comes back down with a baby monitor, smiling apologetically. I smile at her as she sinks into the couch and we both curl up together in the quilt, content to watch a cartoon all night long because we had finally found each other, I knew the hole in her heart was healing every minute we were around each other, she finally had her daughter in her life believing she would never see her again and even though I had two loving and amazing fathers, I had the one woman in my life who I had always dreamed of meeting.

We were both dozing off before I heard a noise, I jolted awake as I felt a presence outside the house, growling lowly in my sleep induced state as Shelby woke to my growling and staring at the door before she heard the gravel crunch under someone's foot as I shot towards the door and she whisper yelled my name before I motioned with my hands upstairs. She got the gist as she looked at me worriedly before running to check on Beth.

I heard them walking around outside the house and I followed them inside the house till we were at the backdoor and the lock started to move as if being jimmied open. I let out another low growl before I heard Shelby slowly coming down the stairs. As the door popped open I lunged at the intruder pinning them to the floor as I let out a menacing growl and placed my claws near their throat. They let out a strange gurgle before I was tackled off of the intruder.

I heard a coughing fit as I was slammed into the wall then the floor. I shoved them back before I heard a "Fuck" followed by more cursing in spanish. As I realized I had pinned Santana to the floor the hands that were pinning me to the ground started to burn with a strength and golden glow that soon grew uncomfortable, and hot enough to boil the blood moving in my body. Blond hair obscured my view before the blond was pulled off by a pissed Shelby.

"What the hell is going on here, Rachel are you okay!? Santana, Brittany?" Shelby was helping me up as Santana slowly got up grumbling about psycho demons. Brittany had an eerie golden glow to her eyes as she walked over to Santana, a glare marring her usually exuberant face. I shifted uncomfortable to have a Brittany's glare sent my way and in guilt of attacking Santana.

"Damn Rach, remind me not to sneak up on you again." I look to her throat to see it slightly red but nothing that will still be there in the morning. Brittany's face is still stuck on murder but her eyes aren't glowing as much.

"Sorry I was half asleep and heard something outside and felt someone very powerful, are you okay? Wait why were you sneaking in here?!" I stare at Santana as I feel more than see Shelby leave and bring in a fussing Beth.

"Well, umm, we tried calling you and texting you but you never answered so I figured you might be in trouble cuz Britt's wanted us all to hang out but Quinn has a stick up her ass when we asked, something about tomorrow being Sunday and spending it with her mom. And so me and Britt ran over when you didn't answer and didn't want anyone to see us break in so we came in the back door and you kinda pinned me to the floor which is wanky berry, Quinn'll love that." She starts with an embarrassed smile before grinning wolfishly as she finishes the last part. I roll my eyes at her as Shelby huffs in annoyance.

A/N: Just listened to The Fire by Rev Theory, its a really good song :),

So I scrolled tumblr and found a post that belongs to 'futue te ipsum' on tumblr and decided i'd try a story based on it, hopefully i'll post it soon. Heres the link to the gif the story idea came from tagged/random%20district%20number%20is%20random


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

**A/N: Gonna try to do weekly updates next one hopefully the 23 or 24, review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading**

**Chapter 15: Things Are Never as They Seem**

Shelby left to the guest room after we explained everything, every single detail that had happened in the few short months and weeks of my growth. She was shocked to say the least, pissed and ready to pluck Marcus's feathers out one by one, she told us that much. We sat in silence for a bit before i heard snoring coming from the baby monitor Shelby left down here, you could barely hear Beth's tiny sleepy gurgles over Shelby's snoring.

Santana raised her eyebrow questioningly, not as good as Quinn's, stop thoughts stop, god I think I have a slight crush on Quinn Fabray. Anyway I move my finger over my lips and we sit in silence for another ten minutes before I smile a get up silently motioning for the half angel and my human to follow me. They have curious looks on their faces as we enter the basement.

"Okay the only reason I'm doing this with you here is because my fathers are gone and i'm pretty sure Shelby will be here all week, and I don't want to go in there alone." I move around silently looking for a switch and keeping my ears open for any noise. I faintly hear a 'You poor demon fraid the dark Berry?' I can hear the smirk in Santana's voice.

"Shut up Santana, you're gonna be pissing your pants in a bit." She looked shocked that I said something remotely close to a cuss word before she laughed it off. Finally I heard a click as I moved a picture of my fathers wedding day and a number pad appeared. Crap I didn't think of that.

I mentally went through the numbers and almost typed in my fathers wedding day before my eyesight went all demon and focused on the number pad, I realized that the numbers had different texture from use and six looked like it had never been used. I started going through dates in my head, ruling out each of our birthdays, the wedding and the day my fathers met. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I typed in the date my dad fell and lost his wings. The door opened with a hissing sound.

I let out an excited squeal and felt the two cheerios shift behind me, peeking around my shoulders. I tip toed in the dark hallway making sure nothing happened, when nothing did I told Santana and Brittany to come if they wanted to. As we were about three feet into the hallway the lights flickered on and what I saw astounded me.

A lab in the middle of a room at the bottom of steps, the hallway was the only part level with my basement, everything else was below ground. But the lab was not just any old lab, this lab was hi-tech and was huge, I saw cages everywhere different type of method keeping whatever was caged in. They ranged from what looked like prison bars, to glass, to a moat type thing in what looked like a jail cell and bars made out of electricity. I was horrified, my fathers were caging animals, I remember Santana bragging about Brittany's skill with a computer. "Britt, i'm going to write everything I can think that my fathers would use as a pass-code think you can get into that computer down there?"

Innocent Brittany gave me the cockiest grin, "I don't even need any information, I can get in without knowing it." I looked skeptical but Santana spoke up.

"It's like magic, I don't know how many times we've screwed with my sisters computer, and my sister kept changing the password every time she found the different screensaver." Like magic, I silently wondered if Brittany was either a super computer genius or if it was an angel trait. It didn't take Brittany more than fifteen seconds to crack the three passwords my father placed on the computer.

Santana went to give her a flashdrive but Brittany pulled out a hi tech looking one and said Santana's wasn't a safe one to put in the computer. "Everything on the computer is downloading Rach, it'll take like five more minutes to get everything on it." I nodded and we moved around to look at the cages.

I'm looking in the cages to see that only a few of the twenty some cages are full. I hear the howling type growl that I heard a few days ago, I walk towards the cage seeing the red eyes glowering at me from a black dog like creature, before it lunges at me Santana and I both flinched back before we see it hit the glass reinforced by metal bars. "God that things eyes are following us." The red eyed one growls lowly before the one with blue eyes licks it taunt shoulder.

"Uhh Britt," I see the number subjects 1324, 1325 and 1326 printed on the side of the cage. "can you look in the computer for subjects 1324, 1325 and 1326 please." I hear a hum in agreement before I see a much smaller blue eyed creature walk to the cage, I hear an 'aww' Santana before the baby bares its teeth at her.

She twitches but glares the little beast down before the red eyed one jumps at the glass separating us, teeth bared and growls coming from its throat, I let out a growl of my own and feel my eyes flash before the red eyed one and the baby huddle to the back of the cage whimpering. "Damn Rach, sure know how to scare some pitiful dogs." I huffed in annoyance.

"Guys those aren't dogs, they're called The Haunt, and I am glade that glass is reinforced with magical stuff to keep them in because apparently to these logs made by your father and a mythical creature guide, Haunts have poisonous saliva and poisonous claws. Saliva is drool right?" At mine and Santana's nod she continues, "The red eyed one is a guy and the two blue eyed ones are girls. Your dad put in her that they got them on their last mission which involved a group of the red eyed ones hunting and killing people in a small town, the red one there is called Four and the big blue eyed one, the mom is Five and the baby is Six. There's a bunch more stuff that we can read later on here though."

The big blue eyed one, Five, is looking at me before she moves closer to the glass, our eyes are locked together and our breathing synced._ 'Please let us out demon, I am begging you this is one of my four pups, and Braa has three pups of his own to look after, his mate is dead.'_ I freak out and back away more but the soft and smooth voice interrupt my backing away,_ 'Don't be frightened child, this is a gift you have inherited from your father is it not princess.'_ I open my mouth to reply,_ 'Just think it child, your thought will be projected.'_

I do just as she says,_ 'How do you know i'm the princess?'_ Her eyes spark in mirth before she answers.

_'We just do, it is in our blood and every creature of the mythical blood to know when a blood as pure and strong as yours is present, we can smell the royalty in it, even through your amulet.'_ She sits down and the young Haunt, Six, moves forward to look at me curiously._ 'Her name is Renn not Six and mine is Roaa'_

_'I apologize for not asking your name Roaa. My, umm, were my fathers the one to kill Braa's mate?'_ Braa looks irritated as he begins to pace the cage.

_'It is fine dear child, you have never met one of us before. No your fathers were not the one to kill Merr, the hunters in town were, your fathers just capture us when the pack split up, they want information on us, on all the creatures they bring in. I can smell many scents, can you not child? Expand your senses, don't hold back, yes you can smell them can't you. Too many scents for one room. too many, too overwhelming.'_ She let out a low whine as she finished.

_'I am terribly sorry, I, I can let you out, just promise not to hurt us, how far away do you live? How far does this mental connection go?'_ I can feel Santana's eyes in the back of my head.

_'Release the other creature that are here, none of us deserve to be caged, just like you don't, we are meant to be free, meant to roam. I don't know how far away we are, but we can feel when we are close to home, close to our pups, like you can feel where your home is, its just a thing every creature knows. I've never communicated with the demon princess before so I do not know. And we will not harm you or your friends.'_ Her pup is now playing with her tail, pouncing on it every time she twitches it.

I stare at her before making my decision,_ 'I will let you out, and I, I can fly you until you are close to your home. Would you like some meat, I'm pretty sure my father has cow meat in the fridge.'_ I watch as her nose wrinkled in distaste.

_'We shall take you up on the offer of flight, but must decline the offer of food, unless you are offering up the dark girl behind you.'_ At my low growl he eyes once again spark mischievously._ 'I was joking child, I can see you claim on the human, but the sex pheromones are between her and the blond half angel at the machine, have you not claimed her as your mate?'_ I blush at that.

_'Santana is not my mate, I am pretty sure she is Brittany's, I have claimed her to protect her from angels who wish to harm her.'_My scowl deepens as the last word leaves my mouth.

_'They are stupid if they wish to harm her. Funny how you needn't worry about the demons but the angels, ever think you are on the wrong side child.'_She doesn't seem to be persuading me, just curious.

_'I-I, I have seen what both angels and demons are capable of, good and bad, but the angels have the right cause the demons wish to end the world using me as the weapon.'_ She looks at me curiously before asking a question that made my head spin.

_'Are you not a weapon for the angels? Child, not everything is as easy as right or wrong, sometimes the wrong choice is the best.'_ She looks at me solemnly as I turn around.

_'Thank you for speaking with me, I will release you soon, and fly you home. I have to check on the others captured and talk with Santana and Brittany.'_ I walk towards Brittany, Santana trailing behind me.

"So what was that all about, you just sat there staring at the Haunt thing." She look at me questionably, before looking back at Roaa, who is playing with her pup.

"We were speaking telepathically, apparently I get it from my father. We are going to release these creatures, I don't care if my fathers will be back Thursday, nothing deserves to be caged." Santana looks at me like i'm crazy but Brittany squeals.

"Yay, c'mon guys lets go look at the others I have the codes here to let them out and I flipped through all the occupied cages there are only four right now, the one with the Haunts, one with a unicorn, one with a pegasus, and two Hsigo." She bounces as she rushes to the unicorn cage. Santana is tense.

I hear a voice being projected, not just in my head but all around, Brittany and Santana hear it too._ "Ahhh, you are the princess everyone raves about. Pretty blond child, your hair is excellent. I suppose you are here to question me like the men were?"_ The unicorn rears up striking at the cage, Santana freaks out and pulls Brittany back, but Brittany moves forward typing in a code, the door opens to the unicorns cage.

"Hi Mr. Unicorn, you know i've always wanted to speak to a Unicorn before, but I've never met one until today, Rachie say were going to release everyone here today, can you stop being mean so we can help you?" The unicorn seems to have calmed greatly and I remember to a quote on unicorns I read, it said that unicorn could only be tamed by a female that is pure of heart.

The unicorn stares into Brittany's eyes. _"Very well Goldie, I am in your debt."_ The unicorn does this weird bow, its front left leg stretching out and its right folding under it as its head almost touches the ground and its horn rests on Brittany's shoulder._ "Do not worry no one will spot me, call if you need anything, my name is Soros, call it in your head or out loud."_

He walks out of his cage and stands near the door that leads to my basement. Santana looks like she is about to faint and Brittany drags me to the next cage. What look like monkeys from wizard of oz arm sitting in the cage grooming each other. Santana looks at them before speaking, "Those things look like the ones from Wizard of Oz." I nod my head before the bigger one speaks to me.

"Hello demon, here to probe, poke or kill us." I shake my head in the negative looking towards Brittany to see what she thinks of them, she was always a good judge of character. She nods her head with a smile.

"We are here to release you from your prison, promise not to hurt us or anyone and return to your home." They both promise their head shaking comically. I nod my head a Brittany and she releases them.

They thank us many times before moving to sit by Soros. we move to the last cage to see hooves striking out with fur darker than the night and feathered black wings that seem to ripple like ink. It snorts at us and strikes out again. "Can you speak?" It doesn't answer me just strikes the cage again. I decide to ask telepathically. 'Can you speak?'

_'No you're talking to yourself right now, let me out now, those insolent men trapped me in here release me!'_ It looks agitated before striking out again.

_'Calm down we will release you if you calm down, i'm guessing you can go home by yourself since you can fly?'_ He calms but is still shaking with pent up energy and nods his head yes. I nod at Brittany and as the door opens he shoots out of the cage running around the lab stretching his wings but not knocking anything over except the chair.

"Brittany release the Haunts, I am going to tell them they have to be quiet and then i'm going to fly the Haunts home." As Brittany releases the Haunts they walk over near me sitting on their haunches as I speak to the other creature. "You have to be quiet my mother is upstairs asleep and so is her baby do not make any noise."

"Um Rach how you gonna carry those three wolves by yourself?" I sigh before looking around then an idea hits me. Santana looks at me as I pull out my phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Quinn, she can fly, I'd ask Brittany to fly but she hasn't got her wings just yet." Santana looks at me like i'm crazy.

"She didn't want to come with us here what makes you think shes gonna come here now?" She huffs and crosses her arms as I put the phone to my ear.

"Cuz i'm going to ask her nicely and tell her I need help, she'll help me, plus you won't be with us and I think she hates it when you're with me. You set her off most of the time." After I finish talking to Santana Quinn picks up and I see Santana scowl.

_"Hey Quinn, I'm sorry to call so late but I need your help and your discretion."_

_"Hi, Rachel and what is it?"_ She sounds half asleep.

_"I need your help to deliver something, we have to fly and I can't carry it all by myself its a matter of life and death."_ I hear her bed squeak as she sits up.

She lets out a groan,_ "Fine i'll be over in five minutes but you so owe me Berry, and I mean it, I am getting up in the middle of the night before Sunday bonding with my mother."_ I hear shuffling on her end.

_"Thank you, thank you, Quinn and don't worry I owe you big time, anything you want."_ I hear her breathe stop for a second before she murmurs and 'okay' and then 'see you soon'.

We wait for Quinn in the basement and soon we hear her arrive and I text her and say basement as she enters the basement we open the hidden door and walk out, her face is comical when she sees all the creatures. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, I don't come with you guys for one night and you find pets." All the animals let out a sign of annoyance. Growls, huffs and snorts fill the room.

"They aren't our pets Quinn we are just freeing them, I will explain it to you later but we have to transport three Haunts back home. The others said they will be fine on their own." She looks at me like i'm crazy when I point to Roaa, Renn and Braa. As everyone quietly makes it upstairs, Soros is the only one to have trouble since Satan as i've taken to calling him after Santana, had wings to help him up the basement stairs.

We open the back door and Satan, the two Hsigo's, Helos and Milla, as they gave us their names while waiting for Quinn, take off flying and Soros says goodbye then trots off into the distance. Quinn looks at us like were nuts and I begin to speak with Roaa._ 'Will we need to cover up your claws so they don't poison us?'_

_'Sorry my child but yes, we will not poison you on purpose but there is always the possibility of an accident.'_ I get out some cloth and wrap each of their feet up, Braa looked like he was going to snap at me before Roaa growled at him. I make a sling for Renn to sit in so that Quinn and I can use both arms to carry one Haunt each. I put Renn in the sling which looks like something someone puts their baby in.

"Alright we have to go Santana, Brittany we won't be gone long, and thanks for everything, Britt you put everything back as it was before we went in there and you have the copy of everything right." She nods her head yes and I go to pick up Braa, he snorts at me as I pick him up, there is no way i'm letting Quinn handle a temperamental Haunt. Quinn picks up Roaa and we walk out the back door, Quinn giving me a look that says you so owe me.

We take off into the night, silence except for the ripping of fabric then two sets of wings taking off. We are silent for the first hour except for Roaa commenting on how far away we are and my telling Quinn of Roaa's comments.

I sneak a look at Quinn to see her eyes closed in joy, a small smile on her face. The silence is once again broken by Roaa but not to give directions._ 'So this is the one that makes your hormones thrive, can you not claim this one as mate and the human as a friend or plaything.'_ I growl as she mentions Santana being a plaything.

_'Santana is not a thing to be played with, she is my friend. And I have only started to realize that about Quinn, how can you know so quickly Roaa?'_ I am scowling at Roaa and Quinn is looking at me strangely before realizing I am talking to the Haunt in her arms. Braa had fallen asleep in mine along with Renn.

"What is she talking about Rachel?" Quinn looks between the two of us.

"She called Santana my plaything. Which is beyond nasty, I don't think I could ever with Santana." I shudder, Santana is hot but I could never do that to Brittany, plus I see Santana as just a friend. Quinn looks beyond pissed at Roaa's comment.

I hear Roaa laughing in my head loudly._ 'The angel like you, yes my child she does, take a whiff of the air, can you smell the anger and jealousy rolling off your sweet angel?'_ And I could smell it as weird as it sounded. I could smell the tangy scent of anger feel my mind flood with it and smell the harsh and loud jealousy, it smelled and tasted tart, like a lime or lemon._ 'We are almost there child, just a few more beats of your wings and we shall be home.'_

The silence lasted about five more minutes before I told Quinn we were there._ 'Tell the angel of our thanks, and thank you my demon child, we will not forget your kindness, I do hope things work out between you and the angel, you make a stunning pair. Don't be afraid young one.'_ As she finishes pups and Haunts of all sizes come swarming the three, yipping in excitement.

Quinn and I smile before saying goodbye. They all bid us farewell, eyes happy and full of life. Quinn and I had been flying for ten minutes before I decided to bring it up. "You hate it when someone mentions Santana being my human," I see her scowl, "or mentioning us together or when you see us together, why is that?" With Roaa's advice, good luck and tips, I felt confident, I knew why Quinn was like that, I just wanted to hear her admit it.

"Santana is no good for you. Plus she is with Brittany, I don't want her to hurt Brittany!" As creepy as it sounds I can smell the lie and the jealousy tinted with anger.

"Quinn, I may sound like a bitch and I may have been hanging out with Santana to much but quit lying to yourself, you know the real reason, admit it." She look at me in shock then anger.

"How can you even know what I feel!? Can you reach into my head and hear my thoughts like you did with the Haunt huh?," I flinch slightly, but she doesn't see it. "Exactly you don't know what I think so stop telling me what to feel and what to think. Feelings get you in trouble that's all they're good for!" Her face is flushed and it might just be my primal urges taking over, I can smell all her feelings, the anger, the fear, the hate but most of all the love and the barely there arousal. The last one set me off, and I blame it on Roaa for helping me learn my true sense of smell.

"Seeing me angry, confronting me, arguing with me, it arouses you doesn't it Quinn? I can smell it, you can't deny it, you have feelings for me" I am flying almost in front of her, my body taking over and allowing me to somehow fly backwards.

She blushes hard but still denies it until I kiss her out of impulsion, the smell of her denial making me want her to admit her attraction to me, everything Santana had been hinting at made sense and gave me confidence. Her wings stutter and stop flapping as we kiss, our lips slamming together with a force to bruise them over and over again, she grips onto me like i'm her life line. My wings the only thing keeping us up until they soon stop in shock at the guttural moan that leaves her throat as my tongue seeks entrance into the heaven that is her mouth. We're free falling until our instincts kick in and we somehow catch ourselves.

We're both breathing heavy as we rest our foreheads together. I kiss her lips softly, telling her it'll all be alright that her feelings are natural. I smell the fear she felt at her own feelings dissipate before she smiled and kissed me softly. My senses focus on her and that was a mistake.

I was tackled away from Quinn, the force at which they took me out of her arms sent her spinning out of control. Her name came out of my lips in a rough scream of fear. I felt my claws and teeth lengthen before I stabbed clawed fingers into the creature dragging me away from my angel. They let out a howl of pain as they dropped me. It had barely finished tying my left wing to my back, leaving it useless.

As I flapped in strain trying to free my wing and searching for Quinn I saw her flying away from another creature who was gaining on her. That was the last straw, as my previous telepathic abilities that showed when I fought Marcus, when I threw my alarm and tripped Finn, propelled me towards the attacker that was after MY Quinn. I hit the demon, the horns gave it away, I heard the snap of bones, and groan of pain as it began to fall, as a last resort it grabbed me, but having the use of only one wing sent us spiraling out of control towards the ground.

**A/N: Sorry for cliffhanger, and I suck majorly at any scene involving anything akin to romance (Kissing/Sex..& the works). I'll try to update soon, and to those waiting on Curse or Gift, still working on next chapter halfway done with it :) thanks for reading, review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing in this story is mine.**

**Chapter 16: Things Are Never as They Seem**

The ground seemed to become closer and closer as I fought to free my wing, I heard the tell-tale flapping of wings, turning my head to see Quinn, skin bronze and shining, eyes a golden glow around her hazel, hair looking like woven gold as she dove towards me grabbing my hand to pull me up, but also the demon clinging to my legs.

As Quinn saved me from my imminent death, the other demon from before flew towards us with three others I motioned to my wing and Quinn tore through the unknown rope with a strength that shredded that fabric. I stretched my wings as Quinn released me, kicking the broken light purple demon off my foot, only for it to be caught by one of the three demons, a dull yellow one, only categorized as a demon by skin color and wings, that had arrived to help the original captor, the one who bound me, a bright red demon with a spiked tail.

"Fly, QUINN, get away, come on!" I screamed at her as the red demon and the new dull blue grey colored demon that looked like a human except for the skin color, scales around eyes and wings, much like the yellow one, along with a brute of a demon who looked exactly like the ones from the horror movies. Muscles that ripple with each move, scaled dull grey skin, yellow fanged teeth, all sharp, eyes that looked like a snakes, pointed ears, clawed feet and hands along with wings that had spiked tips, and a tail that looked even more lethal than the red demons.

We were flying as fast as we could, but they were gaining on us, especially the red one. The yellow one was the farthest back, clinging to the light purple demon. The grey demon and the blue-grey one were following closely behind the red one. Quinn and I flew up into the cloud, breaking in and out of the condensed water.

Lightning flashed the higher up we went until our clothes clung to us from the wetness that seemed to seep from the clouds. I could see her wings getting heavier as we flew through the cloud. The water no longer rolling off her feathered wings. "Quinn, you can't fly if your wings get to wet!" She didn't seem to hear me and only flew higher. I am reminded of the story of Icarus, instead of the blazing sun, her wings face the onslaught of water.

We continued to fly as hard and fast as we could, I saw Quinn falter before she started to fall, she was only three feet in front of me yet I couldn't reach her before she began her unwanted descent towards the ground. I pressed my wings tightly into my body and fell like a torpedo does on the water.

Just as I'm about to grab Quinn's outstretched hand, I am jerked away by red arms. I scream before I spot blue-grey arms wrapping around Quinn. She struggles before she looks at me, I shake my head hoping she understands I don't want her to struggle, she does, but she gives me a look of anger and desperation. Her wings are still wet and she won't be able to fly and my wings are currently stuck to my back my the unknown rope, courtesy of the red demon.

They bound Quinn's wings to her back as they did mine. All five of the demons fly towards one another before they are grouped together. The huge dull grey one flapping his wings in a languished and bored manner. The yellow one holding the purple one by its hands, while the red one holds me around my waist, pinning my arms to my side while the blue-grey one does the same with Quinn. I frown and let out a quiet growl, my pride hurt at being bested. The red one lets out a gruff laugh.

I growl even louder and struggle. The yellow one speaks up in a very quiet accented voice. "He s'not laughing at catching you Princess, tis simply because you think yo'r pride is damaged but you and the angel took on fiv' trained demons and almost got away, yo'r pride shan't be hurt t'all." I look at it strangely trying to figure its accent out.

The light purple one speaks up with its gravelly voice after the dull yellow does, "You get it from your father, the hatred of failing and the pridefulness. The fighting comes from your mother." It grins then winces as it touches its wings. "Yep, you definitely got the fighting from your mother."

I scowl, "My fathers are currently on a mission, the demon you speak of is not my father he did not raise me!" The purple one interrupt me with its gravelly voice.

"He sired you young demon, his blood runs through your veins, he is as much your father as your adopted fathers are, you are family by blood." His voice is calm.

"Blood does not make the family, its the emotional ties and love that makes you a family. He is just my sperm donor! He is evil!" I glare at the demon I am arguing with.

"You truly believe he is evil child? Is it due to him being a demon? Or is it due to the stories that have been shoved down your throat? Do you believe that everything will always be black and white? I know you don't because of Marcus, so hold your tongue until you met someone, don't judge them based on stories, judge them based on how they act, it will tell you if they are evil or not. Anyone can be evil and anyone can be good, someone can even be in between." He stares at me before he look towards Quinn. "You look familiar, who is you father and mother."

She glares at him. "Child it is just a question, I can't place my finger on why you look so familiar." He gives her a curious look before the yellow one mumbles something. "What was that?

"I said, she lok's lik' the warrior we fought in the beginnings." The yellow ones accent comes out full force. "The golden haired brute who killed K'ilan."

The purple one looks pensive as he begins muttering to itself, "Name, name, what is his name in the human language. Rus'lel! No but almost, Russell. Is your father Russell?" Quinn nods slowly. The purple one looks at me. "See there is a completely evil being and he is one of the precious angels. He slaughtered K'ilan, my precious daughter because she was a demon child, only 8 years. Only a monster could kill a child." Quinn looks away a guilty look crossing her face. K'ilan's father looks at her. "Child don't feel the guilt, it was not your cause, his blood in your veins does not make you him. You make yourself not your parents."

Each of the demons perk up as we come closer to a cave opening, my perception on time is muddled and I have no idea how long we have been flying. We fly through the opening flying in silence for five minutes before we come through another opening into a huge chamber. Torches light up the entire room, chairs, couches, cushions and bean bag chairs are randomly strewn about the room along with blankets and mattresses.

Demons of all shapes and sizes perk up and look at us as the original five bring us to the front of the room, where an almost pitch black demon sits on a chair speaking to an orange demon. The red one finally speaks his voice a deep yet calming sound. "Azar, we have brought her as requested, she was traveling with the angel, Quinn."

The black demon turns his head and the orange one, a girl I presume by the cloth covering her body sits on the ground next to the chair looking curious. "Thank you. Ravana, I am sorry if they used to much force, but I needed to see you. Untie them Sethos, they needn't be bound for a conversation." Sethos, the red demon, nods his head slightly before he releases me and the blue-grey one releases Quinn with an apologetic smile. I look closely at the demons taking in their clothing, the guys mostly have a loincloth, much like indians cover their lower half while the females have a longer loin cloth and a cloth, much like a sports bra cover their chests. The yellow and greyish blue one are both female while the big grey one , light purple one and Sethos are male.

I stretch my wings as does Quinn. I walk over closer to Quinn, and stand near her. she brushes her wing against mine as if to make sure i'm there. Azar smiles gently at us, he keeps staring at me in wonder, before he speaks, "You look so much like your mother, the resemblance is uncanny." I stare at him trying to see the resemblance between us, my wings are the same color as his, our eyes the same color when I am angry.

He reaches his hands out as if to touch me but stops himself. "You know I only saw you once, my sweet. Then your mother let them take you away from me and she left." He lets out a sad laugh. "It was much like when a couple divorces except she got you and I was left speechless. I loved you the moment I saw you. And I still love you both."

I looked away. Quinns wing brushed mine again trying to give me comfort. "I had Sethos get you because another group of demons were using, LIpsha, a friend of Igar, whom I believe you met." He lets out a smirk at this as if remembering me scaring Igar. "They want to capture you and use you in the fight against the angels." I looked at him confused.

"Don't you want to use me also, to defeat the angels and win the war?" He looked at me in shock.

"NO, we never wanted war, it was thrust upon us. The inevitable battle between what is good and what is evil. But it is so much different than that. The demons here don't wish to fight, we liked the way we lived before, in peace with the angels. It was then broken by the beginning wars, angels fought demons. It was stupid, it all started over another demon prince wanting to be with an angel, the angel was betrothed to a warrior angel and the demon was proposed to another princess. We may have lived in peace but when hierarchy and proposals are messed with then war breaks out between families then war between species. Stories were mixed and now we are fighting to kill the other so that the winning species will be the only one left, the one to run above and below ground along with controlling the humans." Eh explained this with such emotion that is was hard not to believe him. IT made sense and I wanted to check history books to see if it was true, because I believed him.

Quinn scoffs, "This was all over a broken proposal. Are you seriously thinking we'd buy that?" She crosses her arms.

"All the greatest wars are started because of love." He looks at Quinn then looks at me with a questioning gaze.

"I believe him, it makes sense." Quinn looks at me in shock

"So what? You're going to fight for his side? The demon side? What if he's lying, you could damn the whole world!" She is staring at me incredulously

"The battle is inevitable but we are not fighting with the other demons, the ones who want to rule. We are fighting against them, but be warned we are not fighting with the angels. I have spoken to the sear. The war will happen tomorrow night when the moon is at its fullest and a total lunar eclipse will occur." He looks at me then at Quinn, "you will choose your sides however different they may be, Rachel if you are fighting with us I will tell you where to meet. If you are fighting with another group, please stay alive. Warn the ones you love to stay away."

I look at Quinn trying to figure out what side to fight for, I make my decision. "Quinn, let's go home." I pause for a moment then look at my father, "I want to speak with my father first though." I look around at all the demons and Quinn. She gives me a hurt look before moving towards the exit followed by many demons, the huge grey one stands near he, keeping the other demons away with a glare.

After they are all out of hearing range I turn to my father, "I will fight with you. Quinn will hate me for this but I believe that you are right. I don't want everyone I love to die. Promise me to protect Quinn and my friends on that field tomorrow and I will fight for you." I give him a pleading yet hard look. He nods. "Okay, I need to go home, warn everyone to get out of there. I'll met you before the battle tomorrow." He tells me the place and I look at him and run forward to give him a hug.

He hugs me tightly before whispering in my ear as we hear feathered wings flapping. "Embrace your full demon tomorrow during battle, you can shift between forms but your full demon is the strongest. I will protect your friends with all my might. I love you Ravana." He kisses the top of my head and releases me as Quinn floats in.

She stares at him before looking at me. "Rachel, its almost six in the morning, the battle begins in fourteen hours when darkness falls at 8:30 tonight. If we leave now we should get home between 7 and 8. Let's go." I nod and follow her as she flies away.

I look back once to see the demons moving back to their chairs. The grey demon follows us along with the grey-blue one and Sethos, the red one. Sethos speaks, "We are to escort you home and make sure you are safe."

I look at the grey one, "Shouldn't he stay behind, he looks to be the strongest, won't you need him rested tonight?"

Sethos laughs, "Cernobog thrives in darkness, he will be strongest tonight. And the other demon over the is Lilit she is also of the night."

I nod and we fly in silence for the hour it takes to get to my house. We land in my backyard and I thank the three demons before they fly off. We rush into the house and if looks could harm Quinn and I would be beaten into a bloody pulp each from the look Shelby is giving us.

"You rush off into the middle of the night not telling anyone where you are going! Are you insane you guys could've been hurt." She stares at us tears filling her eyes.

"Shelby, we're sorry, we had to take some Haunts to their home, my fathers kept them for study. And call Brittany's parents and Quinn's mom, we need to speak." She looks at me before nodding and rushing to call everyone.

Santana and Brittany run down the stairs, Santana running to hug me and Brittany running to hug Quinn. Quinn glares at Santana before they switch and Brittany is hugging me and Santana Quinn. I smile at Quinn and her lips slip into a tiny smile.

"What took you guys so long, I thought Shelby was gonna skin me alive." Santana looks at us in worry and anger.

"We'll explain in a bit, we need everyone here first." They nod and we move towards the kitchen to eat. Shelby brings Beth down and we eat in silence before everyone shows up. Quinn and I explain everything to Brittany's parents, Shelby and Judy. They stare at us in shock.

"Shelby, take Beth out of here, take Santana with you, and Brittany. Protect them. Brittany's parents and Judy can do whatever they wish just protect them, my fathers are in another country, they won't be here in time to help fight." Shelby looks like she's about to protest but I give her a pleading look. "Please." I whisper. She nods.

"I will send my wife with them, she is human, she can't fight in the air amongst us. Judy would you do me the honor of fighting with me or guarding my family?" Judy looks at Quinn then at Brittany's dad.

"I must fight along side my daughter. I will fight along side you to my brother in arms." Judy and Ethan both bow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, zip, nothing at all. Characters and other references belong to their creators not me**

**Chapter 17: Things Are Never as They Seem**

Santana face was still contorted into a pissed off glower since this discussion began two hours ago. She was pissed about not being able to help. Judy and Ethan had been giving us a rundown of how demons fought and the weapons the angels used to fight the demons. They briefed us on the different ways to fight the angels who were on the demons side.

Finally they let Quinn and I rest for a few hours after the discussion. I woke up with a start. I shake my head to clear the cobwebs from my head and head down to the living room.

Everyone was watching tv like it was the last night of our lives. I looked at the clock, it read 6:45. I let out a frown. "Guys, you should go and hide, the fight will happen soon." Each of them nodded.

Shelby walked up to me as Judy watched Quinn hold Beth and hug her tightly. "I love you Ravana and I always have, don't die today, I want to watch you grow up. I want to be at your next birthday, be careful." I nodded and hugged her tightly before each of them left out the door until it was just me, Quinn, Judy, Ethan and Santana.

I looked at Santana in curiosity before she rushed forward and hugged me tightly. "Be careful Rach, I actually kinda like you so don't die on me and protect Quinn to, she'll do something stupid."

I nodded and hugged Santana and spoke quietly in her ear. "Thank you Santana, protect them if they need it, I have some demon friends that are coming to protect you so don't be alarmed. You'll know who they are by the word they will tell you when they see you." She looks at me and then nods. She moves and hugs a glowering Quinn.

I look around the living room and I grab Quinn's hand and pull her towards the kitchen. I stare at her in complete silence before I surge forward and hug her tighter than I think is humanly possible. She stands still for about three seconds before her arms tighten around me and her face falls into the space between my neck and shoulder. She breathes deeply as if trying to take in the way I smell. I understand why she is doing this, because I am doing the same thing. Trying to memorize her smell, the way she feels, how her wings flutter with each breath and the sound of her heartbeat.

I don't know how long we hug in silence before Judy clears her throat. "Sorry, guys, but the clearing we're fighting at is about forty-five minute flight. Its 7:20 right now. Were gonna leave in twenty minutes. We should get there around 8:25. I'll get you guys when were leaving." She smiles before she walks out of the kitchen.

I let out a sigh. "Quinn please be careful out there, don't do anything stupid. I can't loose you when I just got you."

She looks at me for a few minutes and nods. "As long as you promise me the same." I nod and then she grabs my face with shaking hands and kisses me. Its not us making out furiously, not clutching hands and bruising lips like last time. Its soft and gentle and perfect. Her left hand moves to my neck, her thumb brushes my jaw, gripping it like her life depends on it and her right hand thumb caresses my cheek gently. My hands that were gripping her shirt move up towards her face, one stays there and the other grips the hair at the nape of her neck. We continue like this until we hear feet clomping down the stairs.

Our foreheads brush against each other as we breath deeply. We open our eyes at the same time, both filled with tears and fear. I peck her on the lips and then loosen my arms, she does the same and we move towards the living room, wings brushing against one another occasionally.

Judy looks at us and smiles, all four of us move out the door quietly. We fly in silence. I share looks with Quinn and our wings brush against one another for comfort. As we make it to the field we see many demons with few angels thrown in across from us, in the sky and on the ground. We fly up higher and higher until we reach the angels, a few of the demons are scattered about the angel army. I spot a third party emerging from caverns and I quickly look at Quinn who is receiving a weapon from another angel, I fly quickly and meet up with the Sethos.

"Cernobog, Lilit and three other demons were sent to protect your human, mother and friends. We saw angels patrolling your town, your father sent some of our camouflage demons to watch over the town and check on your friends. Everything will be fine, they are under heavy protection." He speaks quickly as if he knows we don't have much time.

"Tell him I said thank you, and I must thank you also Sethos. I will meet up with you guys in a few minutes, I have to speak with Quinn, she will never forgive me for choosing you guys." He nods and we both take off in separate directions.

I make it back before Quinn notices. I smile at her and the angel offers me a sword I flashed my teeth and claws but he still hands me a sword and a knife, both with a leather sheath. "For emergency Miss. Berry, claws and teeth won't come in handy against other weapons." I nod my thanks as the sky continues to darken. As the moon turns blood red I quickly kiss Quinn on the lips, apologize and fly down to my fathers side, praying I chose right.

Quinn screams my name in anger, fear and sadness. "The demon princess is with us, we shall be victorious!" A demon across from the angels scream. They are in brown cloths, some naked. My fathers demons on the other hand are all in black cloths and have design like tattoos written all over their body in a black paint. I spot the differences in our groups. The color of cloths, brown, black and cream/white colors.

Every creature on the field breaks loose on one another. I fly as fast as I can keeping enough of an eye on Quinn to spot the yellow demon from earlier tackle a fallen angel in brown from slicing Quinn's wing. Quinn looks in shock before the yellow demon is tackled by a demon in brown. Blood is shooting everywhere as different creatures fight one another. I slice a brown demons stomach open before I grab his head in my hands and break it, he was heading towards Judy and I knew Quinn wouldn't forgive me if she got hurt.

I am soon tackled by an angel in white cloth, he slices at me with a short blade and catches my arm, wrist to elbow, it burns worse than anything i've ever felt. I cry out before Sethos grabs him and throws him the length of a football field away from me. "They don't yet know we are fighting against the other demons but the shall see, though some may fight against the angels also. I do not wish to kill whomever may be your friends." I nod and we fly off to fight more demons.

I get into a fight with a demon the size of Cernobog. We trade blow after blow. Finally I kick his knee, shattering it and slice his throat open with my claws, he is dead and I am bleeding and bruised. I look around for Quinn and spot her surrounded by more demons I scream in anger as I surge forward to attack the demons that dare hurt my mate.

Sethos beats me to them as he lifts his arms up and brings them down, all five of the demons are stuck by lightning and burnt to a crisp. I look on in shock as Sethos smiles faintly. I spot many demons and angels using what special powers they have to hurt the other side. Shadows attacking and pulling apart angels wins, bright light from angel hands burning demons on the spot, objects flying to hit their mark.

I smirk in thanks and move on to the next opponent, a pinkish demon girl grinning like a fool. She charges at me and we are evenly matched until another demon hits me from behind. I struggle to fight both of them until I finally use the knife I was given and slice the pink demons wings off her body. She falls helplessly to the ground and I throw the dagger at my other opponent hitting in square between the eyes, my face morphs into shock at the perfect blow.

I soon catch a javelin that was thrown at a fellow demon and throw it as hard as I can giving it an extra push with my telekinetic abilities sending through two demon heads and pinning another to a tree by it wing. I smile in triumph before I am once again tackled by an angel, this one has white wings with blood dripping onto brown pants. He grins with bloodied teeth and he sinks them into my neck. One thought crosses my mind before I shred his wings with my claw. 'This angel is fucking deranged.' He falls laughing before he hits the ground, he is still twitching and gurgling laughs fall from his mouth.

I shake my head and move onto the next brown clothed demon or angel. I look down and spot body's littering the ground. I spot a group of angels and demons surrounding two angels that I recognized and I rush forward to attack them. My mind turns completely feral as I rip into each of them with my teeth and claws, their blood coating my tan skin. The angels look at me confused before I smile and move onto my next victim.

I spot my father slaying creature after creature, none a match for his skill. I smile in pride watching as the brown clothed bodies fall towards the ground, creatures in white begin to get the idea of the black helping to defeat the brown until the orange demon that was by my father ripped a white clothed angel wings in half and sliced his throat open, soon it was once again a free for all. Brown vs white vs black.

Pain rips through me as my neck is gripped in a clawed hand, I follow the green hand to a green demons with a shit eating grin and brown shorts. "I've got the princess!" he screams at the top of his lungs. When Sethos, Quinn, and my father move towards me he tightens his grip blood leaking out of my neck. I remain silent, pride keeping me from making a sound.

I look behind him to see and army of brown, I look in front of me to see the black clothed demons and white angels and demons have been fighting one another. And while they were fighting the brown slid out of the battle and grouped together. "I have the princes, which is important for both of your sides, lover to an angel and daughter of the demon king. You shall do as I say or she will die." I struggle and he squeezes tighter.

I spot Quinn next to Judy, they both look tired but alive, they stare at me fearfully. My father is floating helplessly staring at me in sadness. "AZAR, you fight against your demon brethren for what purpose. You are the demon king, why not fight along side us, we could kill the white side and rule the world!"

"We do not WISH to rule the world, all we want is peace, yet there will be no peace with you brown demons and the white angels fighting one another! So my army, my true demon brethren, fight against both sides, hoping to eventually come to peace. Neither side has a valid reason to win except to rule. We simply wish for peace, which neither side offers." He speaks with conviction and each side seems to realize this.

"You will fight until your army is diminished? HA you are no real demon, we do not wish for peace, we seek the blood of our enemies. And the angels wish that we demons are extinct. We are mortal enemies, forever stuck in a war against one another. You know they will kill the survivors if they win, bloodshed will happen and one side will rule!" His grip tightens on my throat and more blood pools out. "The demon princess is the key to success we will use her to win."

I cough and all eyes focus on me. The green demons hand loosens enough for me to speak his grin tells me he wants to hear my words. "I was taught that demons were the faces of evil and that to fight on the angels side would mean good wins. But it is not black and white, good isn't always good and bad isn't always bad. I learned this through many ways. What is happening right now, this war between side, it could've been prevented if all sides worked together. Look at the ground, all the blood down there, it is the same color. We all bleed the same. Look again, at each of the faces, each of the clothes. Those are our friends down there, those are our brethren! We are fighting blindly for what reason? Nobody knows! We don't need to fight-" I am cut off as the green demon tightens his grip in anger. I claw at his hand and begin speaking again. "I am the princess I was destined to decide if this world would perish or be saved. This war will cause the Earth to perish the wrong decision is to continue fighting. The right is to stop and make peace. This war has been going on long enough. Isn't it time it was put to an end?"

The green demon begins laughing. "You think your speech will make us stop, they were wrong about you princess. And you have just brought the end of the world because I will kill you and I will win and rule the world. Let the end COME!" I spot angels sheathing their weapons and demons relaxing soon there are only a few of each side left in fighting position, even brown clothed demons and angels backed away from the fight. "You COWARDS, fight like the creatures you are." He tightens his grip once more before he jabs me in the side with his clawed hand. "I will fight until I die and I will kill everyone of my enemies starting with this domesticated demon, this so called princess!" He dropped me and all the creatures watched in horror and some in glee as I crash into the ground. I slowly got up and spoke in an ancient language, one that runs through mine and every supernatural creatures blood. "Angels, demons, creature of all types. War will end tonight with the death of the green demon." I feel my body begin to be covered in black scales, they ripple from the base of my wings and cover my entire body. "As I take on my full demon form I challenge the demon who held my throat, to a battle, no intervention, no help and the loser shall lose by death. And when I kill the monster, peace will be restored. You shall all cease to fight. Treaties will be made and rules will be follow, councils will be built and council members will be chosen, we shall work together to retain peace and no single species or group will rule." I spot most of the creatures nodding.

The green demon steps forward, " I, Nukpana, accept the princess Ravana's challenge! And when I win I will rule." He smiles and meets me, a circle is slowly formed around us, all sides mixing together without a thought. "More room." He screams this and everyone spreads out. I look to my father and he nods, he moves behind Quinn to grab her if she tries anything.

As silence continues he finally charges forward. I dodge him and slash at his back, I connect and he growls in anger before hitting me with his spiked tail. I fly into the crowd and they scatter before I hit any of them. The tree I hit begins to fall over before I kick off of it and tackle Nukpana. I slash at his sides and back before he drops me with his elbow and crushes my left hand in his. I scream before I slam my head into his. This breaks his grip and I float away before grabbing the fallen tree with my telekinetic ability and hitting him with it like he's a baseball.

He flies until he hits the ground. He lays there a few seconds before he grabs a fallen sword and lobs it at me I try to dodge it but it slices into my thigh. I groan before I am once again tackled by him. I hear Quinn scream my name and it distracts me for one second, but that's all he needs. He lands a punch right on my left eye and I slice my claws across his face in retaliation, destroying his right eye. I feel him hit me in the ribs in three quick jabs. I feel the pain splinter up my body and cough up blood. He smiles triumphantly before I claw at his tail with my hands and feet, he stops me after a few seconds but the damage is done, it hangs limply, bloodied and broken, hanging on by a thread.

He roars in anger wrapping his left hand around my throat and the other around my right wing. I feel him shred my wing as I stab him in the chest with my claws. I scream in pain and anger. My instinct takes over as I knee him in his crotch and elbow him across the face, breaking his nose. I fall with him my wing almost completely useless. I stab him multiple times before I shred his wings into pieces. I scream and howl in anger as we hit the ground. He smiles with a bloodied mouth before shoving one hand into my gut and the other ripping my right shoulder and neck open. I shove my clawed hand into his chest and tear out his heart.

His hands fall limply by his side and I roll off of him in pain. There is complete silence except for the sound of my horrible breathing. I moan as I move to get up. My father is the first to land beside me followed by Quinn, Sethos, Judy and Ethan. Soon we are surrounded by angels and demons of all side. "Ravana, my sweet sweet child, stay with us, regeneration will kick in soon enough. You will be fine, you Won, he is dead. Peace will happen, stay awake." He looks at me desperately as my eyes flutter.

He shakes me harshly and my eye pop open in pain. "Don't _shake_ her you idiot she is injured. Are you completely INSANE!" I can hear Quinn screaming at my father. "Mr. Pierce, please, do something, you can heal her, help her please."

"I, it will be difficult, I must heal her stomach first, then her neck and chest, her wing may set into the position it is in now. She has lost to much blood, her reginative demon properties are gone for now, she is close to death but I will do all I can." Quinn stares at him pleadingly as does my father.

I groan as Ethan's hands cover my stomach, it burns and continues to burn. I scream as a release but hear Quinn sniffles so I stop, not wishing to cause her pain with my screaming. My breathing continues to come in gurgly and harsh, someone finally catches onto it as another healer, a demon this time lands next to me. She is a soft blend of browns and she looks to my father before he nods. "Her lung sounds punctured, possibly by the rib jabs. I will help the angel to heal our princess."

I groan as I feel the tissue in my lungs move. I start to cough up the blood that was leaking into my now almost completely healed lung. It keeps spurting out of my mouth before they have no choice but to place me on my side so I don't choke on my own blood. My breathing evens out somewhat, but my body continues to burn as they try to heal all that they can. I can barely make out their voices. Bit and pieces make it through my muddled brain.

_"-emons attacked them, I-" I hear my fathers voice taper in then out out. I then hear Sethos._

_"-on't know how many injured or dead." His voice is cut out then comes in clearly. "Cernobog protected them as well as he could with the othe-" "-amage to some of Lima's buildings, nothing that can't be explained." "They're luck-" "Almost die-" His sentences are muddled and keep coming clear then disappearing as the burning sensations spread._

I connect the dots, Cernobog was with Santana and the others, some injured or dead, almost died. I try to move but someone holds me down I growl and move to get up again. I hear Ethan, "Rachel we need to finish healing you calm down." He pushes on my less injured shoulder.

"Santana, I gotta check on Santana. I need-" Quinn's breathe stuttered and she took a sharp inhale of oxygen as I was speaking, I could hear her heartbeat stutter and quicken. I was interrupted by Sethos.

"Santana is fine, Cernobog protected them. No one is injured except for Cernobog and Nazar. Your human is alright." I heard Quinn's breathing change again. I let out a soft sigh of relief.

The burning intensified and I felt Ethan's healing powers stop as if doused in cold water. The demons followed him a minute or two later. My body still hurt in some areas but the worst of it was healed. The two of them looked exhausted. I slowly sat up then finally stood, I was leaning heavily on my father, but I felt better. I looked at Quinn who had a gash across her forehead, I stumbled up to her and went to grab her face in my hand.

I moved slowly, afraid I might hurt her and that she might be afraid of me, my fingers were still clawed and my scales still covered my body like an amour. She looked pissed off but she smiled softly as my right hand came in contact with her face. I gently moved my fingers to hover over the gash on her head. "Its fine Rachel, just a graze, not the worst thing that has ever happened to me." I let out a growl at the thought of her getting hurt more than this, the thought at her getting hurt at all.

Slowly her hand grabs mine and tears fill her eyes, I know they won't fall, she will hate to look weak in front of all these people. She still looks pissed before shock crosses her face as a roar of triumph comes from the entire group of demons. I spot variety of demons all colors, shapes and sizes screaming at the top of their lungs. The angels look taken aback before a angel like model screams in triumph along with the demons.

Laughter takes over me as I spot demons and angels that were previously at one another's throat mixing together to scream and roar in the happiness that bloodshed was over. Quinn looks shocked as her mother, whose face is bloody and missing some teeth scream along side everyone else.

Soon everyone sobers up as they begin checking for friends bodies and moving about to take them where they need to go for their ceremonies. I spot my father clutching a mans hand in his, he was in brown clothing. I see the resemblance between them and figured that they were brothers. I slowly walk over to them. "He was my brother and your uncle, we had different views. After the angels had you he was devastated almost as much as I was. He helped with the decorating and even had a little stuffed demon ready for you. Then the angels killed his wife, he wanted vengeance even more after that. He didn't want peace he wanted vengeance but he was a good man." He looked down in misery as a brown clothed demon and Sethos gathered his body in their arms and flew him away. The field was slowly clearing of the bodies but it was still covered with blood.

I spot Judy softly stroking the wings of the deranged angel who bit me. I looked down in guilt as I saw the resemblance between them. I had killed Quinn's uncle. Shame filled me as I moved towards Judy. She looked up at me in sadness. "He was my half brother, he had what humans would call a mental disorder. I have no idea why he fought for Nukpana. I know now is not a time for vengeance but I swear I want to get whomever killed my beloved Alaba. I apologize but he shouldn't have fought, someone should have seen that he was like a little boy, he didn't know any better and someone murdered him, some demon let him fall to his death." I looked away in shame and guilt trying to figure out how to explain that it was me who killed him. And I know it is just my luck that I kill my somewhat girlfriend or soul mates half uncle.

She picks him up and flies him away. I feel someone come behind me and I see my angel, she looks tired and upset but still beyond beautiful. "All the bodies are picked up, do you want to go Rachel?" I nod and move to fly but almost scream in pain. My wing is still severely injured, but has stopped bleeding. Quinn looks at me in fear her hands hovering over my body like they want to touch me but she is afraid to hurt me.

"I'm okay, its alright, just forgot my wing is in shreds for now." I smile through the pain and her worried expression hints at anger for my attempt at humor. "Lets go check on your baby, my mother and our wacky friends." I make sure not to mention my human knowing she would most likely get pissed off at me for that.

She nods her head before she moves to pick me up her hands hover over my waist before I fold my left wing to my back and my right hangs limply as she grabs me under my knees and her arm wraps under my wings around my lower back. My left wing is touching her chest and and arm as I wrap my arms around her neck. We take off flying, slow at first before she picks up speed. I tuck my face into her neck and breathe in a smell that is just her underneath the smell of dried blood. I fall asleep to the beating of her heart and wings.

**A/N: This story is almost over, only a few more chapters to go. Curse or Gift will have a new chapter soon and so will this story. I need a vote if there are any willing voters because I am thinking of doing another story. Just review which of the three stories you would like me to write next.**

**1) "Your Love Is A Song"-A collection of one shots inspired by songs based on Santana/Rachel. Hints at other couples possibly**

**2) "Detention Camp"-A detention camp and/or reform camp for troubled kids, the glee kids are sent there, most of them do not know one another. (Quinn/Rachel)**

**3) "Love Never Dies, It Changes"- Santana/Rachel. Santana and Rachel end up in New York together both attending NYU. This is one and a half years after they've been together in NYC. There is a possibility to write a prequel to this one after i'm finished with it.**


End file.
